Clark Kent: Man of Steel
by Malquoria
Summary: Clark Kent moves to Metropolis, a city in a downward spiral. Can he succeed in inspiring the people, or will they respond to him with fear? Faced with choices that aren't clear and enemies willing to resort to any means, when things turn dark and hope seems lost, will the people turn to him or on him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The rights of Superman belong to DC comics and Warner Bros. I am making no financial gain from this story whatsoever.**

An attempt on a new Superman story for a movie. I must stress that I'm not a Superman comic reader. Only Superman comic series I've read was "The Death of Superman".

This is a beginning sort of story, as in Clark Kent moves to Metropolis and wears the suit for the first time. I'm planning to take some liberties of my own, nothing serious but character behaviours won't be specific to any certain era in particular. If a character acts different to what you expect, it's most likely deliberate.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Welcome to Metropolis**

In an expansive mansion, a man was being served breakfast as he read the newspaper. The man sighed as he dropped the paper onto the table. The person serving the tray stopped walking away, sensing his employer's mood.

"Anything bothering you, Master Wayne?" he said, taking a couple of steps back.

"It's Metropolis, Alfred" said Bruce. "It's a complete mess."

"Well," said Alfred. "It has been in the national news for months."

"I know," said Bruce. "But it's stunning to see it's decline. It had the fourth highest annual economic output in the country, and after the recession, it's dropped to seventeen. In less than _five_ years."

"Thinking of adding a second city to your evening activities?" asked Alfred. "Or plans to move?"

"No, nothing like that," said Bruce, waving his hand to swat that question. However, his voice displayed his doubt. "But Metropolis is spiralling into oblivion. The only thing rising is debt and crime, in record numbers."

"So why not have Batman move there?" said Alfred, curious as to his master's lack of confidence in his voice.

Bruce Wayne was silent for a moment.

"Gotham needs me," he said. "To leave one city for another would only transfer what Batman would provide. Also..."

"Yes, Master Wayne?"

"Metropolis needs something to shock it out of it's downfall," said Bruce. "Batman has been around for a bit, it won't be that shocking. I am just one man. Metropolis is desperate..."

"For what, Master Wayne?"

"For hope."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The cab moved through the streets in a speed a bit too quickly.

"Please, sir," said the passenger in the back. "There's no need to go this fast."

The cab driver silently obeyed.

As the buildings blurring past the passenger's vision slowed down, he allowed himself to observe the sights in between his texting. He had been to so many places around the world, but this time would be the first where he intended to live in a huge city. The air was thick with bustle and tension, the faces of people he saw etched with their own concerns and worry and their rush to go somewhere, the panhandlers in the streets appearing as destitute as any third world country he had flown to. He phone beeped and his attention once again was taken away from the sights. He looked at his phone and continued the text conversation he was having.

_Chloe: So you've landed._

_Me: Yeah. On a cab atm._

_Chloe: And who do you have interviews with?_

_Me: Tomorrow I have one with Newstime magazine. Today, the Daily Planet._

_Chloe: Ah the big boys. Why do you always arrive the day of an interview?_

_Me: Well it's not like the trip was long for me. I'm just not too confident about getting a job there._

_Chloe: You will. It's a shame you couldn't join me here. The Register is looking for a couple of reporters._

_Me: I thought Metropolis was more in need than Star City._

_Chloe: So, you said you decided on a costume?_

_Me: You'll see it in TV soon enough._

_Chloe: Well, then, I'm sure you'll give a few shocks when you finally show yourself._

_Me: I have no doubt._

_Chloe: Oh btw, don't forget to send me a pic of yourself in glasses._

_Me: Fine, will do. You're enjoying yourself far too much._

_Chloe: Yes. Yes, I am._

_Me: Cab's stopping. Gotta go._

_Chloe: Talk to you later._

The cab stopped at an intersection, and Clark Kent stepped out. He smoothed down his clothing and pushed his glasses back toward his face with a finger. He breathed in the air for a moment, and then looked around to see the building he needed to enter.

It was across the street from him. He looked up and saw an an edge of the famous globe sitting on top of the building. He crossed the street and entered.

He didn't have much trouble going up the elevator to the higher floors, and was pointed to the office of the editor. He was five minutes early and stood outside the office, waiting so he didn't enter unexpected.

The door opened in front of him however. Hovering, figuratively, for a second, Clark waited for someone to come out. When that didn't happen, Clark took the invitation and entered.

"Clark Kent?" said a man, standing by the desk.

"Yes, please call me Clark," said Clark, walking over to shake the man's hand. "Mr. White?"

"Yep," said White. "Please, sit."

Clark obeyed, and waited silently as Perry White sat behind the desk and spoke.

"I've looked at your resume," said White. "Lots of international experience, thin on domestic, apart from a Kansas newspaper. Why did you not apply for our international desk? You seem more fitted there."

"I wanted to mold my career," said Clark. "I feel this is the challenge that I'm up for."

"Okay," said White, not betraying his thoughts. "Well I am considering giving you a shot, but you're going to have to accept a job below what you were expecting."

"Your reasoning being...?" said Clark, as respectfully as he could.

"Well for one, your experience being international related," said White. "And two, you're not from the city. It'll take you time to get the sources and feel of the city. When that occurs, you'll be promoted."

"Will this reduce the importance of work I'm given?" asked Clark.

"No, only your paycheck," said White, with a grim smile. "Clark, the newspaper industry is facing a hellish period. And the Daily Planet is facing even more difficulties than others. You'll be doing multiple stories from multiple departments. No longer is someone merely a crime reporter. We can't afford that anymore. We've laid off a hell of reporters and the only reason I'm thinking of giving you the job is if you'd accept added work at substandard pay for now. I like to be honest with my reporters. Is that acceptable for you?"

"I appreciate the candour," said Clark, getting up and offering his hand. "For that, I accept."

"Excellent," said White, getting up and taking the hand. "Let me be the first to say, 'Welcome to the Daily Planet'."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Hi, I'm Jimmy Olsen," said a young man, who Clark thought really couldn't be much older than twenty-one.

"Clark Kent," said Clark.

"I'm to show you around," said Jimmy, as he walked down the corridor with him.

They entered a large newsroom, where people sat in front of laptops, PCs, televisions... where the sound of fan blades spinning on the ceiling... where the rush of people moving about from one area to the other was constant... this was impressive for Clark, having last been in a paper with fewer than a tenth of the of reporters in the room alone.

"This is the main area you're in," said Jimmy.

"Where's my desk?" asked Clark.

"You don't have one," said Jimmy, looking at Clark in confusion.

"What?" said Clark, no less confused.

"Did nobody explain?" said Jimmy. "You would've worked in the floor below this. It was sold two years ago."

"So where will I work?" said Clark.

"Laptops and cellphones don't really need a certain location," said Jimmy. "Get the stories that sell papers and you'll have a desk."

"Where do you work?" asked Clark.

"As a reporter, I'd be on your boat, deskless," said Jimmy as he was rummaging through his bag. "But I was a photographer first and have a tiny desk somewhere around which you may see me at once in a while."

"Give me a second," said Clark, taking out his phone and dialling a number.

"Who are you calling already?" said Jimmy.

"Got to cancel an interview," said Clark, who then spoke into the phone for a couple of minutes. While he was on the phone someone brushed past him and spoke to Jimmy. Before Clark had hung up, the person had walked away. Another reporter stopped near the two.

"Jimmy," said the reporter. "Is this the new guy?"

"Yep, Clark this is Charles," said Jimmy. "Charles, this is Clark. Charles here has been here for ten years, mostly on politics."

"Well, until recently when I had to report on things like sport," said Charles, laughing.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Clark. "Who was that person talking to you earlier?"

"When you were on the phone?" asked Jimmy. "That's Lois. Lois Lane. One of the more famous reporters of ours."

"And one of the few who still have their own offices," said Charles, darkly.

"So she's good, then, I take it?" said Clark.

"Good?" asked Jimmy. "She's ambitious..."

"Ruthless," said Charles.

"Determined,"said Jimmy.

"Unable to work with others," said Charles.

"Persistent," said Jimmy.

"Reckless," said Charles. "The number of near-death experiences she's had, it's a question why there isn't an office pool on what story gets her killed."

"You can't deny she's effective, Charles," said Jimmy, sighing.

"That, I won't," he said. "I have a deadline to meet. Nice meeting you, Clark."

Jimmy spent the next few minutes showing Clark a few things, told Clark that he's around if he has any questions, and left to finish his story.

Clark had the day off to settle in and was beginning his work the next day. Unpacking his stuff wouldn't be an issue, but he was still staying in a motel until he found a place. He walked down the road from the Daily Planet, in a random direction. He saw covered windows of long closed-down shops, he saw peddlers in the street offering wares they claimed were of far too good quality in far too low of a price.

As he walked passed an alleyway, he heard an unusual shuffling sound and some other sounds. He stopped and tried to listen in deeper, but a block down an ambulance let out it's siren suddenly. Clark stumbled backwards, the unexpected wail really hurting his ears. He shook his head, and decided to just walk into the alley.

He saw a woman on the ground, desperately trying to push off the man on top of her. He saw another man standing by, gleefully as he was waiting his turn. Clark didn't have his new clothing he was planning to reveal himself in, so he knew he had to be quick and as subtle as possible. He grabbed a metal trash lid and threw it at the person standing. He then, using his incredible speed, rushed towards the guy on top of the woman. In one motion, he lifted the man off by his legs and tossed him aside, lifted the woman off as he moved further by the waist with his other arm and flew down the alley towards the other end which opened up to the streets again.

The woman was left in the street, and found herself rather confused and extremely dizzy for a few seconds. She looked around her, wondering what the hell had just happened. Clark observed her from the other side of the street, and after making sure she was okay, he smoothed his clothing down and walked away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Clark hovered over the city, testing out his suit one more time. It was admittedly a little tight, and the colours were flashy, but if he was going to inspire he needed to stand out.

The city was sprawling beneath him. He listened harder and the sounds rose in the air. The sounds of cars, ambulances and other emergency vehicles, people talking or yelling, laughs, cries amongst the din of a once-great city in a downward spiral. He wished to offer as much help as he wanted, but he knew he couldn't save everyone or everything. He would only find what he managed to stumble upon. Crime would not be cured by his direct actions. His intentions were to inspire a city, to offer them a path for pulling themselves off before a downfall.

Inspiration was not guaranteed by abilities he had such as strength of flight. He was more likely to fail than succeed. Clark was not underestimating the size of his task. Clark Kent could not do this, he realised it while still in Kansas. They needed someone beyond their imagination to inspire them to push for beyond what reality said they could reach. Someone special, someone worthy, someone...

Super.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The rights of Superman belong to DC comics and Warner Bros. I am making no financial gain from this story whatsoever.**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Up**

Two months had passed since he first came to the city. He had not put on the suit yet in public because of wanting some space in time between his arrival and his alter-ego's reveal. He did feel that the time was very close, though, and that a couple of months were long enough. But he waited for the opportune moment to reveal himself. It needed to be a large event, something that shows the danger that was occurring and his ability to help out. He still tried to help out whenever something occurred nearby, and he felt pangs of guilt of not trying to help out immediately, but he felt patience was essential. He needed to be very visible, not rumours of some shadowy figure that would be written off as nutty conspiracy talk. Hence, Clark was going about his day with his suit under his... well, other suit, for the past week and a half. Little did he know the day had finally arrive.

Clark sat in the staff meeting that day. The format was Perry leading it and directing questions to the reporters mostly, and an occasional comment from a reporter about something they wished to bring up.

"Lex Luthor is giving a press conference on LexCorp's purchasing of Air Belgique et Nederlands and putting it under LexAir," said Perry. "Jeremy, you're going to cover that."

"I thought I was going to cover that," said Lois Lane. "I covered Luthor's last press conference."

"And managed to insult him," said Perry.

"Oh come on," said Lois. "Insult, really?"

"Well offend him, no less. I want a reporter more conducive to getting some info off him," said Perry. "No, you're covering the final voyage of the_ Queen Voyager_ ocean liner that's ending at Metropolis port tomorrow."

"Will Oliver Queen be there?" asked Lois.

"It does belong to Queen Industries, but that's for you to find out," said Perry. "Clark?"

"Yes, Mr. White?" said Clark.

"I need you to go and find out where you need to go for Second Bank of Metropolis requesting federal bailout money," said Perry. "No announcement has been made, but I want the Planet to report it first. Take Jimmy with you. I'll give you another article to write later on."

"Yes, Mr. White," said Clark.

The meeting went on with a few other comments, but Perry let them off soon enough.

"Come on Kent," said Jimmy. "Might's well get started right now."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The search was initially fruitless. They couldn't find anybody who wanted to confirm on or off the record regarding the bailout request. They overheard a rumour that a rogue trader managed to squander half a billion dollars in one afternoon, far more than he was given authorisation for. The world around another bank was that the trades were so risky the bailout request only serve to infuriate the public. The other bank traders were only too excited to let it slip to a reporter, off the record, of something that made a competitor appear so incompetent.

Clark and Jimmy made their way to the headquarters of the Second Bank of Metropolis, and by the time they got there, they noticed a small crowd built up on the street across from it. As they exited their cab, they saw the crowd looking upwards. They followed the crowd's gaze and saw what they were looking at.

"Is that a man on the top of the building?" asked Jimmy.

"Yes," said Clark, who was already fiddling with his tie. "I forgot something in the cab, keep an eye out."

"Wha-?" said Jimmy, but Clark had already taken enough steps away.

This really wasn't what Clark was hoping for regarding a reveal, but he wasn't going to not help. He ran into a nearby alley and quickly unbuttoned his shirt, then working on removing the rest. He looked around, wondering where to put his work clothes, and just placed them, reluctantly behind a dumpster.

He then rose into the air, soaring quickly to above the building.

The moment he reached the part where he could see the individual, the person had jumped. He didn't wait to follow, mentally cursing his self-caused delay in the alley.

The red cape billowed fiercely as he pushed his speed to ridiculous levels, the wind roared in his ears, and he pushed himself to go faster and faster. He quickly reached the building's edge from where the man had jumped, and did a quick 90 degree angle turn downwards. At this point the man had fallen a quarter of the height of the building. He found himself speeding even faster now he was moving with the pull of gravity, but gravity's extra kick stopped after a second.

The man had reached the halfway height of the building. He knew he had to grab the man mid-air within the speed he was going; to attempt to suddenly stop the man in the air at this speed would more like tear off whatever limb he managed to grab.

His eyes glistened as he kept watch of the falling body. He noticed the distance between them shortened and shortened, until the man was an arm's length away from him. He resisted the urge to pull the man by the legs, and moved even closer to him. Once he got close enough, he extended his arms and wrapped them around the man's waist. Rather than suddenly stopping midair, he flew downwards a bit more and then made an curved turn upwards. In a moment, they were flying parallel to the ground.

He flew one block away from the building as he slowed down, and then descended with the man to the ground.

The man was speechless, and simply stared at the ground, not believing what was occurring. He managed to look up and see the man wearing blue and red, but the man who had rescued him smiled and silently rose into the air and flew off.

It was at that moment, the man fainted and fell to the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"I swear to God Almighty," said Jimmy, his voice getting louder with each word said, "that man jumped off the building!"

"And how exactly did he survive?" asked reporter.

They were in the Daily Planet, and Jimmy was surrounded by reporters.

"There was this blur," said Jimmy. "And it reached him and... and... whisked him away."

"Whisked..." said Lois. "Whisked him away?"

"I dunno," said Jimmy, looking rather rattled by the whole situation. "Clark! Clark was with me! Come on, tell 'em!"

Everyone turned to Clark, who had just walked in with a cup of coffee in his hand, his other hand on his cellphone as he looked through something, and a doughnut between his teeth. He stopped suddenly at the attention, and everyone waited as he put down the coffee, took the doughnut out of his mouth, and then swallowed his bite.

"Erm..." he said, sheepishly. "I stepped back to look for something I left behind, and... missed the entire thing."

A loud groan came from someone in the room. They all turned back to Jimmy.

"I'm not the only one saying it!" he said, his voice now loud enough to be yelling. "There's a whole crowd of people in the street who saw what I saw."

"Jimmy, listen," said Perry. "If you said you saw a blur, then I believe you. But nobody got a picture of him. You, a photographer by nature, didn't get one."

"Let's write about their comments then," said Jimmy. "I'm sure they're willing to speak."

"Jimmy, Jimmy, this isn't the _National Whisper_," said Perry. "Something this big... if there's no definitive proof, the _Daily Planet_ will not run it."

Jimmy looked like he was going to keep talking, but Perry put an arm around him and after yelling at the reporters there to go back to work, he pulled him away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Metropolis Harbour was filled with the people. It seemed like the interest behind the _Queen Voyager_ created interest in people to want to come and see what the fuss is all about. Well, that and the public was always interested in events that attracted celebrities, politicians and news crews to it. With 2,100 passengers on board, the ocean liner gleamed proudly in the distance as it approached the city. The sun shone brilliantly, and there was nary a cloud in sight.

What was to happen today required investigations that lasted a year, and the only conclusion was sabotage. The who, why or how of the sabotage, though, was not explained.

Lois Lane sat in the middle row of seats, looking about for who had come. She had spotted Oliver Queen, but he was seated in the very front row. As she swivelled her head in different directions, she spotted Jimmy Olsen and... what's-his-name? walking by. She stood up and approached them swiftly.

"What on earth are you doing here?" she said. "This is my story."

"Sorry, Miss Lane," said Clark. "I'm not here covering the story. I'm covering a city councillor who's about to be charged with corruption and he's been avoiding the media. I heard he may be coming here and wanted to corner him."

"Listen, buddy," she said. "I don't know how they do it in Idaho, but if you want my advice, find him somewhere outside my story."

"I didn't ask your advice," said Clark, his tone not wavering from it's friendly beginning, as the words did. "I'm also not inclined to take the advice either. I won't get in your story's way. Otherwise, I'm staying."

He didn't wait for an answer and walked off.

"Look Clark," said Jimmy, pulling Clark's sleeve. Clark turned and stood there watching.

As the ship was close enough to see it in its splendour, yet far enough that it would be a while before anyone would reach it in assistance, the water around it began to appear to churn. Later on they realised it was due to a smaller explosion occurring in parts of the ship under water and from the distance they couldn't see too much.

Nobody could've mistaken the next explosion, which ripped a yellow fire into the air. Screams were heard instantaneously, which covered the gasps that others let out. Some made a run for it. Most others stood there, petrified, staring at the ocean liner. A few were attempting to dial emergency numbers.

The ship seemed to lose it's balance pretty quickly, which was surprising had it been an accidental disaster. The ship began to tilt. A couple of helicopters hovered above it. Nobody seemed to know what to do immediately. The horrifying sight of passengers who happened to be on deck jumping off the ship could be seen.

Perhaps someone saw him first. Perhaps that person pointed at the sky and yelled it out. Nobody knew. However, what was known was that one by one, every eye pointed at the ship was shifted towards something visible in the sky. They stared in wonder, or was it horror?, at the sight of something... someone? soaring in the air towards the ship.

"Is that..." said someone loudly, "a person?!"

Nobody thought of an answer confirming or denying it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Clark ran the opposite direction the moment the smaller explosions occurred, having heard the rumble from that far away. He didn't have time to undress himself, and rip open his shirt as he ran towards anywhere that would give him a moment of not being seen. He ripped out his shirt and coat, he ripped out his trousers, and kicked off his shoes. He then flew into the air.

He flew towards the ship, seeing it tilt in far too quickly a speed for him not to be suspicious. He dived downwards and into the water. He floated in the water and saw a huge gash on one side of the hull. He didn't have time nor expertise to start looking for clues.

He swam towards the gash, and tried to come up with ways to cover it. Nothing came to mind. It was far too huge and too much water being sucked into the ship for him to think of something. He swam to the intact part of that side of the hull, and pushed hard at the ship.

His muscles strained, and he pushed harder. Slowly, he could feel the ship being pushed upright. Holding the ship as such, he looked around him, seeing the bearings of where the ship was.

He saw that there were shallow parts of the water nearer to the city coast. He flew out of the water, and then flew to the stern of the ship and pushed. The ship moved, but not fast enough for his comfort. People would be injured, drowning. He couldn't make them wait. The ship began to tilt sideways again.

He dived back to below the water, and tried to push and lift the ship simultaneously, in a 45 degree angle. The ship resisted his force. He heaved harder, pushing with more force. Still the ship resisted.

He swam some distance behind the ship, and then stopped for a second. He composed himself, making his body still as let himself concentrate. He then swam towards the ship with as much speed as he could and felt his muscles tighten as he pushed himself until he collided with the ship. With a loud groan heard above water, the ship began to move towards the shallow end. He pushed and he pushed and he pushed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The people observing all of this didn't know what was happening at first. They watched as the flying object dove into the water. They gasped in shock as they saw the ship right itself back to the normal position, from it's previous tilt.

Then there was a few minutes of nothing happening. They then saw the ship move towards them, and stared paralysed as the ship continued to move. In fact, some could've sworn they saw the part of the hull of the ship lifted above the water as it approached them.

With a shudder, the ship suddenly stopped at a point. The ship was stopped by the shallow waters, it was obvious, because now more of the hull was visible by everyone.

They watched as a man in a wet blue and red costume, with a wet cape, continue to fly as he went to many parts of the ship. He, they could now tell it was a he, first flew back to the waters to carry the individuals who had jumped from the deck and carried them back to the harbor. He then soared to the ship and flew out with person after person, and went right back in without any hesitation or delay. This went on for minutes after minutes, and the emergency crew finally stopped by. They, also, didn't know what to do apart from assisting the individuals carried there.

A couple of hours passed, as this continued. And most people did not dare leave the harbor, almost as if had they left, nobody would believe what they had seen.

A time came when this flying man stopped flying anymore. He stood there, observing the ship from the harbor, as if he could sense the presence of people from just looking at a ship. The man shook his head, as if deciding upon a conclusion. He then looked around him, and saw a whole crowd of people stood still, staring at him. The police, the paramedics, the politicians, the public... all of them to a man, woman and child, simply stared at him without comment or action.

The man nodded at nobody in particular. And after raising one arm, he ascended towards the sky and flew off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The rights of Superman belong to DC comics and Warner Bros. I am making no financial gain from this story whatsoever.**

Yep, I sooooo stole the chapter title from a quote. Bonus points if you recognise it immediately.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
And The Word is... Panic**

_Man of Flight?!  
Lois Lane_

_Yesterday, a sight was seen that nobody who didn't see it with their own eyes would believe, yet nobody who was there quite believes their own eyes. _

_A... what could only be said to be a man was seen flying in assistance with the sinking ocean liner, the _Queen Voyager_. This sight was so miraculously unexplainable that one would be forgiven for forgetting that a possible attack occurred on the ship in the first place. The exact nature of the attack or the perpetrators is not yet known, and will be investigated by this paper as quickly and deeply as the evidence leads us._

_However, what is known is that a man arrived and assisted in the rescue. Assisted is far to lenient a term, in fact he was the rescue. Flying, unaided by any jet pack, glider or otherwise visible, this man managed to push an entire ocean liner all the way to shallow waters where the ship still remains. The man then proceeded to attempt to find as many survivors in the ship, flying them out one by one, for over an hour and a half._

_The city of Metropolis is left shocked, stupefied and possibly frightened at the presence of a man with qualities that can only be considered superhuman. This super man, for lack of a better description, did not speak or indicate he could speak, and nobody seems to know his intentions or desires in appearing in our midst, in this city._

_Despite his efforts, four hundred and fifty people perished tragically in the explosion and the following events. Flags in the city, and across the nation, are lowered in half mast in recognition._

_The possible perpetrators of such an attack are a mystery, currently, however..._

_cont. on page A2_

Above the caption stood a picture that took half the front page, a picture of a man in blue and red tights flying towards the ship, where fire still was emanating from it.

The Daily Planet had not buzzed in such a busy fashion since the last major national disaster. People were running around, yelling information left and right. Cellphones were jabbed by fingers in search of information, while others yelling into their phones. Perry's voice still rang over the din.

"Clark!" he yelled. "Take Jimmy and go to Metropolis Technological University. I want to know about any technological advancements in suits allowing for flight."

"Perry!" yelled Lois who had just walked by. "The man pushed a ship. What technology assists that?!"

"You tell me," said Perry. "We're assuming this is a man who's found some breakthrough of giving himself powers beyond imagination."

"They could be his own powers," said Lois. "Nobody anywhere has announced something so unbelievable as even a tenth of what that man did."

"We're not falling into the realm of fantasy until that man says that clearly," said Perry. "That's where you come in. The military would keep such technology secret. I want you to look into the military and find out if there are any clues. If the suit is out, and they made it, someone will let something slip."

"I suppose you want me to abuse my family credentials?" said Lois, with a small smile.

"Abuse it to the nth degree," said Perry. "This is the big one. If you have to call General Lane, go ahead. The Daily Planet will have this story first!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Clark was silent mostly as the conspiracy theories flew out in the air. He didn't know what to say, and felt either option of a sceptic or a believer would come across as insincere and forced.

As he walked down the street to catch the bus to get to MTU for the comments Perry asked, he noted that the city seemed to have a hush on it. It wasn't easily explainable but it's almost like the speech of people around them was quieter, the people walking around less rushed and bothered. He expected some shock, but this was like they were coming out of some trauma and didn't want to over-exert themselves emotionally or physically.

Even Jimmy, who was still talking alot and coming up with an idea a minute, his demeanour though was softer, more unsure. Clark was tempted to ask him to snap out of it and what the hell got into him, but realised that would make Clark appear like the unusual one in this scenario.

Hence, Clark just remained quiet as much as he could, apart from the 'uh-huh', 'yeah', and 'i see' he threw out once in a while to indicate to Jimmy that he was listening.

Their trip to the university was, as expected, completely useless. They did get a couple of speculations about how such a technology could work, but as far as the scientists they managed to talk to there really wasn't any technology capable of such a feat.

Upon their return to the Planet, no other report had any different outcome.

"Oh come on," said Perry. "Nothing?"

"The military didn't want to comment on it at all," said Lois. "But that's just them wanting to appear all mysterious. If it were them, they'd never let it just display itself in action unless it was a colossal accident."

"So nobody has a lead on this man who could fly?" asked Perry, sighing. "Not one person?"

"Perry, he did literally fly away," said Lois. "Who has a lead unless he shows himself?"

"This could be the biggest story any one of us will ever break in our careers," said Perry. "Go back out there and look for him."

Jimmy left the building to keep looking, but Clark stayed back in, saying he had another article to finish typing for tomorrow's paper. It was true, but he really wasn't motivated to go looking for something he knew was futile. He saw on his phone he got another text, so he dealt with it.

_Chloe: Really? You have no mask?_

_Me: Well, hiding in plain sight feels like the smartest way to go._

_Chloe: You're certifiably insane._

_Me: Think about it. If I'm not masked, nobody will consider I'm anyone else hiding._

_Chloe: I'll think about it. Nope. Not convinced yet._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

He was hovering in the air. He could've sworn he heard an alarm, but couldn't tell the direction with alot of traffic noises. He took a deep breath and held it. Which direction was this alarm coming from? A few seconds later, he felt like it was coming from his left. He flew in that direction.

He found a bank in a middle of a robbery, but it somehow ended as a hostage situation or the beginning of a gun battle. Police cars were parked on the street with a large number of police officers using them for cover. Inside the bank, he could see a number of hostages and gunmen. The situation appeared tense and he wished he had come earlier. He was fast, but with multiple men pointing weapons at multiple hostages it would be too much of a risk to try to superspeed his way through to disarm everyone. If he was going to attempt anything, he'd have to be in the bank first, he thought. News vans were parked down the street away from the action, and a small crowd of curious onlookers stood around there too.

He flew downwards, and could hear the gasps as the people below saw him appear. He dropped to the ground and walked to the bank. No point just swooping into the bank and causing itchy fingers to spray bullets about.

He walked passed the police car, until he was stopped. An policeman, he couldn't tell the rank, placed his hand on his chest.

"Listen," said the cop. "I don't know who or what the hell you are, but you are _not_ walking in there."

"I'm offering my help, sir," he said.

"It wasn't asked," said the cop. "We're trying to do our job and I don't want no hero-wannabe in damn tights becoming one extra hostage."

"Sir, I don't think you understand..." he began.

"Listen mister, if you want to solve your depressed feelings by helping others, do some charity," the policeman growled. "I've got people here risking their lives to save the hostages and I don't have time to try to stop you from being killed. You're not going in there, understood?"

"You can't stop me," he said, as he pulled away the cop's hand with no effort. "That's what you haven't understood."

He walked to the doors of the bank, and since the doors were locked, he forcefully broke the hand and opened a door. He walked into the atrium and saw a groups of hostages on the ground in various parts of the room. He counted five hostage-takers in the room, and saw two more through the wall dealing with a large safe. The safe was open and they were filling bags with money. They were all masked, but obviously it didn't stop him from knowing what they looked like.

"Who the hell are you?!" yelled a hostage taker, and swiftly pointed the gun at him.

He smiled as the guns all pointed towards him, except from one who kept it at a hostage's head. So long as their concerns were with him, the chances a hostage being hit with a bullet was less and he was emboldened to act. By this point the other two criminals also came by and saw him.

"I'm the help," he said.

"I don't know what the hell you're about with that halloween costume," said another of the criminals, his face betraying confusion under the mask at this man who didn't seem the least bit perturbed by guns pointed at him.

He took a step forward and this time every gun was pointed at him in seconds. Good. He took one more step. One of the guns went off, and hit him. A hostage screamed.

The room then became deathly silent. All eyes were on his chest, where he was still standing serenely without an apparent care in the world.

Then they all pulled the triggers.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Standing outside, the cop's blood went ice-cold when he heard a gunshot.

"Sir?!" said another officer. "Do we go in?"

"Negative!" said the cop. "All men stand down. It's one shot, let's find out if something went wrong with the costumed nut."

He was going to yell orders, but was silenced by more gun shots. The gun shots were brutally loud and screams were heard in between the bangs. The cop's face went white, his hand on the sidearm gripped it tightly. He pulled the walkie-talkie to his mouth with his other hand.

"All men, move in," he yelled. "I repeat, move in!"

The policemen entered the premises as quickly as caution allowed. They walked in to see the hostage-takers having put their guns down and got on their knees, placing their hands on the top of their heads. Standing in front of them was the costumed man.

Behind this man, the wall was riddled with bulletholes, debris covered the floor, and glass was shattered. That wasn't the most stunning thing out of it all.

That... man, was standing with his arms folded, but his clothing was filled with bullet-holes. Not a single drop of blood, however, was seen, and the man seemed completely uncaring of the fact that he must've been shot at with at least hundreds of bullets.

"Officers," said the man confidently. "These men are all yours."

He walked towards the front doors and left the building. As he was about to take flight, however, a number of uniformed men hopped out of four parked SUVs. The men all surrounded him and pointed their guns at him. He sighed at that.

"If you'll excuse me," he said, and raised an arm.

"Wait just a minute!" said a person loudly. He turned to see it was a man with white hair and a dark suit.

"Yes?" he said.

"We want you to come with us," said the man.

"Why?" he asked.

"You don't get to ask," said the man.

"Then you don't get to have me come with you," he said.

"Do you think yourself above the law?" said the man.

"No, but I have not done anything that broke the law," he said.

"On authority of the government, we want you to come with us," said the man. "To refuse that, you are breaking the law."

He looked around him. He saw the media was taping all of this. He looked up to the sky as he made a decision.

"Fine," he said. "Fine, but wait for me here in a few minutes. I'll be right back."

"Now wait a minute-"

"Don't push your luck," he said. "I am coming with you."

"Then where are you-"

"I need a change of clothes," he said, and flew off without waiting for a response.

True to his word, he returned after a quarter of an hour and the military men were waiting for him. He landed right in front of them. The man in the suit took out handcuffs.

"I come willingly," he said. "And this is what you want?"

"Everyone has to obey the law," said the man.

"Fine," he said. "Let me warn you, they're useless in holding me."

"Then you shouldn't have any issue with them, then," said the man.

He silently allowed them to place him in cuffs, and got into a vehicle. He didn't say a word as the convoy went all the way to the destination.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I decided to change a slight thing where Superman's suit is only mere clothing. It gets ripped, torn, hole-poked etcetera etcetera etcetera. Why? Because it works in my head, sadly.

I doubt I'm going to go into where he gets said clothing and how he washes them...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The rights of Superman belong to DC comics and Warner Bros. I am making no financial gain from this story whatsoever.**

A/N: A short chapter, but I feel nothing more would fit.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Who Are You?**

_Two years prior_

Waves crashed against the rocks. High up on the cliff, a few hundred metres from the edge, stood a magnificent expanse of grassland. The night was dark, the sky empty of clouds, filled with stars. A comet blazed high up for anyone to see. The brilliant specks of light that shone behind it was a beauty for any eye that was fortunate to see it.

The grassland was empty of all animals. The air was cool with breeze of the ocean that blew this way from time to time. There was complete silence, save for the wind and the grass and leaves that were brushed by the wind.

The comet continued to move in the sky, until suddenly it collided with something. Anyone who was on ground would not see a collision, but would see a momentary flash of light in the air and then when that dissipated, the comet was nowhere to be seen.

A few moments after that, a small blazing light appeared, far softer in brightness than the comet. However this light was moving in a different direction to the comet. The light continued to fall, fast in speed and the sound growing louder and louder as it grew closer to the grassland. It reached a point where the air shrieked with the sound of the blazing falling... object?... the ground shook, the air became warmer quickly, and then...

The ground erupted when the collision occurred. Tree and soil were thrown upwards as a huge crater quickly appeared. Everything was silent, except for the crackling fires that sprang up on the trees further away form the crater.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The corridor wasn't well lit, apart from a few, flickering, fluorescent light bulbs that is. A man walked down, handcuffed and surrounded by uniformed guards. He didn't know where they were taking him, but suspected this walk was something they did to intimidate persons held there. Obviously, this was futile with him.

After a few minutes, they reached a room. The room had a two metal chairs separated by a metal table, all of which were secured to the ground. One wall had reflective glass on it. They left him there to sit, still handcuffed, alone, for about an hour. He remained seated, not moving much at all and tried to keep as expressionless a face as he could.

Finally, the white-haired man he spoke to earlier entered the room, and silently sat in the other chair. He looked at the man, waiting for him to speak.

"Thank you for coming," said the man.

"You gave the impression I didn't have a choice," he said, leaving unsaid that he could've refused.

"Ok then," said the man. "Who are you?"

"That's a vague question," he said.

"Let's introduce ourselves," said the man. "How shall I address you?"

"Isn't it rude in human cultures to ask my name before giving me yours?" he said.

"So you are not a human then?" asked the man.

"No, I am not a human," he replied.

"Where are you from?" the man asked. "Mars?"

"No, Krypton."

"Kr...ypton?"

"Yes."

"Never heard of it."

"No human has."

"Where is it? How many others are here from there?"

"None. I am the only one in Earth."

"Where is it?"

"Where it was, I do not wish to say," he said, while in reality he wasn't exactly sure where the planet used to be. "But it no longer exists."

"How come?" said the man.

"It got destroyed," he replied. "An unstable core, or a supernova, I'm not sure."

"I see," said the man. "So you're a... refugee?"

"If you wish to use that term," he said.

"What term would you use?"

"A traveller."

"So are you staying?"

"For now."

"What abilities do you have?" asked the man, quickly changing direction in the discussion.

"I'm sorry?" he said.

"We've noticed you can fly," said the man. "And you have some incredible strength. What else?"

"I'm not interested in saying," he said.

"So you decided to be difficult?" said the man.

"No," he said. "Why should I tell you? You haven't told me who you are, or why I am here. One does not just give away information to whomever."

"Your English is excellent," said the man. "How is that?"

"The old-fashioned way," he said. "I learnt the language."

"So you have a superior intellect?" said the man.

He remained silent.

"Why are you in Metropolis?" asked the man.

He didn't expect that question. "Come again?"

"Why are you in Metropolis?" said the man. "Of all the cities in the world?"

"You have a suggestion?" he asked.

"New York, Los Angeles..." said the man. "They'd be more useful in your assistance. Metropolis is falling apart as we speak."

"So because Metropolis is more in need of help," he said, "means it's less of an option to help? I do not follow."

"What are you doing, just helping with petty crime?" said the man.

"I help where I am needed and am around," he said.

"There are wars occurring all over the place."

"Wars mean there are sides," he said. "Which side is right, which isn't? I help when I can"

"So if this government was to fight a war," said the man. "You wouldn't come into assistance?"

"I do not deal with hypotheticals," he said. "You have taken more time than I've been polite enough to offer."

"You will be allowed to leave when I give you the word," said the man.

"No, that's where you've failed to understand, once again," he said. "I came purely out of my own willing, I shall leave as such."

"Is that the case?" said the man, getting up to his feet.

"You cannot bluff someone when you don't even have a single card, while he has it all," he said, now on his feet as well. "I bid you farewell."

He walked to the door, and opened it. The guards, seeing him, turned their guns on him. He pulled his hands away from each other, and the handcuffs broke with remarkable ease. The guards stared at him, not sure what to do. They turned to the white-haired man, waiting for an order. No order came.

"One more question," said the man, and the caped individual stopped in the corridor and didn't turn around. "What shall we call you?"

"One newspaper played with the term 'super... man'," he said. "I think it fitting, considering my emblem."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Two years prior_

People were standing around the crater. Off-road vehicles and trucks surrounded it. Men were digging into the trench. The sun was bright and the unforgivably hot.

Someone in the crater finally yelled. Everyone stopped working as they watched the person point at something. The person yelled to others that this looked like... a man. A man without clothing, sure, but a man. At first, everyone scoffed at this, thinking it was some sort of prank, but soon their eyes told them this was no prank.

They stared at this man, who appeared dead.

But wait. The man stirred, shifted, his eyes opened. Startled, the man stared around widely. The people surrounding were even more startled, and some yelled in shock, a few ran off but the rest remained paralysed, staring.

The man got to his feet and climbed upwards out of the crater with such ease it confused both him and the men around him. In their panic, a few raised their guns and pointed at him.

The man yelled something, but nobody understood a word of what was being said. The man continued to yell, looking around for someone to reply. Still, this was incomprehensible to everyone around him. Frustrated, the man punched the ground. The earth shook beneath them, a truck near the crater's edge slid down to the crater, knocking a few of the diggers aside.

Far more guns were pointed at the man. The man was even more fearful, but not of the guns - in fact it wasn't sure if he even acknowledged the guns. He stared at his hand that he punched the ground with, in wonder. He looked up to the sky, looked back around them and yelled again, his faced screwed up showing his confusion.

A bullet fire. Everyone assumed the bullet missed him as he did not fall. The man walked backwards away from the men pointing guns at him, but no longer spoke anymore. He stared at them, then turned around and looked up to the sky again, and was he staring at the sun as he continued to walk? His attention placed on looking upwards, he didn't understand what the others were yelling about watching his step, he continued to walk until he reached the cliff's edge.

Not expecting the edge, he couldn't gain balance enough to prevent himself from falling over and downwards.

Later on one of the men swore he saw a speck in the sky moving very fast, but the other men told him he must've been lying to make fools of everyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The rights of Superman belong to DC comics and Warner Bros. I am making no financial gain from this story whatsoever.**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
Perceptions and the People That Hold Them**

A podium stood before a large number of chairs, on which all were occupied by reporters. A young man, who could not be older than thirty-three, walked up to the podium. Charcoal black suit, bald head, simplicity in clothing yet exquisitely tailored, and an air of disinterest in the whole proceedings, the man walked with a quiet confidence that even were you to simply stumble into this large room, you would have no doubt that he, and he alone, was the focus of all the attention that day.

The buzz of reporters quickly silenced once he reached the microphone. He coughed softly, and spoke.

"Thank you for coming here," he said. "Lexcorp is proud to announce the expansion into the southwest district of the port. These ports have fallen under hard times, but it is a vow that every effort will be expended, no dollar denied, in the attempt to place this port back into one of the finest this nation has to offer.

"Any questions?"

A whole crowd of hands shot up in the air, loud voices calling out to be asked. The man raised his hands, and lowered them with the room slowly becoming quiet again. The hands still were the air, waving for attention. He pointed at someone.

"Lex, Nancy Morgan, Metropolis Star," said a brown-haired lady. "What is your response to the arrest of a Lexcorp scientist for falsifying data?"

"Lexcorp is assisting the police with all of their inquiries," said Lex Luthor. "Once we were let in on the fact that this activity was going on, we contacted the necessary authorities to deal with the matter."

"Wouldn't you say, though," said Lois Lane, getting onto her feet, "that these activities allowed Lexcorp to gain a number of municipal approvals, and it was rather convenient that only now this has come to light?"

"You're making a statement, Miss Lane," said Luthor. "Do you have a question?"

"I'm asking if there is the possibility that once this scientist's use was no longer high, he was discarded after allowing himself to be caught?" she asked.

"Again, that's a statement Miss Lane," said Luthor. "Otherwise, it's an accusation without the slightest bit of information. You seem to be making a habit of this."

"Mr. Luthor," said Clark, standing up in the other side of the of the room. "Doesn't this seem like a risk, considering the fact the city already was struggling with the ports before the unfortunate incident with the _Queen Voyager_?"

"Mr...?" said Luthor.

"Clark Kent, with the _Daily Planet_, sir," said Clark.

"At least the _Planet_ hires some reporters who don't make it a rite to attack anybody in power with anything flimsy found," said Luthor. "That is true, but it is a risk I feel is necessary. Lexcorp depends on a significant amount of goods, of which some come to the city through the ports. If we manage to secure that route, it would be in the best interest in the whole corporation."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"How _dare_ you?" said Lois with a look that would've killed if it could.

"How dare I, what?!" said Clark. "I asked a damn question."

"I was still in the middle of asking him mine," said Lois. "And you just jumped in like a teacher's pet."

"Teacher's pet, how juvenile," said Clark.

"That was my press conference," said Lois, her voice getting louder and louder. "What the hell were you doing there?"

"I sent him there," said Perry, stepping into the discussion as it was gaining a bit of attention in the middle of the _Daily Planet_ floor. "I have something else planned that won't affect your work."

"Like what?" asked Lois.

"Since when do you ask me about my other reporters' work?" said Perry. "Concentrate on your own Lois, you're doing well enough. _Dismissed_, everyone."

As Clark and Jimmy walked away, Clark was looking at a couple of texts Chloe sent him so he didn't see someone walk right up to him.

"Is it true?" said Charles, a wide grin on his face as he reached them. "I heard you gave a piece of your mind to Lois. So new, yet such stones. I approve, Kent, I approve."

"She's just hard-working," said Jimmy. "Okay, she doesn't socialise too well, but she never means ill."

"Come off it, Jimmy," said Charles. "She wants to succeed so bad, she never even notices how she comes across to others. Twenty-six years old, and she can't be pleasant."

"I gotta go, Clark," said Jimmy. "Catch you later."

Charles shook his head at Jimmy's back.

"Apart from Jimmy, and Perry," said Charles, "I don't know of anyone who quite gets along with Lois."

Charles went too, patting Clark on the shoulder on the way as they passed.

Clark had remained silent during the conversation, his attention directed at a pillar behind which a young lady was looking at her phone. But even Clark could easily see her attention was not placed on the phone and she had heard the words spoken.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The limousine parked near the fundraiser. Lex Luthor came out of it, and cameras flashed.

"Lex!" "Come on, one question, Lex!" "What's your role in the nuclear plant's control negotiations, Lex?!" "Is it true that another model is carrying your baby? Lex!"

People yelled questions which he didn't respond to, only flashing a handsome smile and waved at them as he walked on the carpet towards the front doors. One voice seemed to catch his attention.

"Mr. Luthor!" said a voice.

Luthor turned and saw the reporter from the _Planet_ that morning. He stopped and spoke.

"Mr... Kent, was it?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," said Clark.

"It's a bit refreshing to hear someone not call me by my first name like they are some friend of mine," said Luthor. "I detect midwest in your voice. Iowa?"

"Kansas."

"I notice you sidestepping the question tone your colleague was using," said Luthor.

"I do have a couple of questions, sir," said Clark, who was pushed forward by some overeager reporter behind him.

"Hmmm," said Luthor, tapping his lip as he looked at Clark in thought. "Mr. Kent, I believe a significant part of success is being at the right place at the right time. You just might have managed that today.

"How so?"

"It just so happens that my reputation is undergoing a tough time," said Luthor, speaking slowly, as if still unsure of what he was saying. "I have considered giving an interview, but I am known to be reticent."

"I must warn you, Mr. Luthor," said Clark, "I am relatively new to the city. Perhaps someone more experienced would be better. I can suggest someone from the _Planet_..."

"No, no, no, Mr. Kent," said Luthor. "What is experience without tact? No, I have made up my mind. It shall be you, or no interview. If you accept, please contact my people regarding the scheduling."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Great shades of Elvis!" said Perry very, very, loudly. "First interview in six years, and he's given it to the _Daily Planet_! The second-most sought after interview in the city, and we got it!"

"Who's the most sought person for an interview, chief?" asked Jimmy.

"Really, Jimmy, must you ask?" said Perry. "And don't call me chief."

"Clark Kent," said Perry, continuing. "I wasn't expecting much this quickly, I gotta admit. But good job, son. Good job."

"Apparently not being insulting can actually get an interview with Lex Luthor," said someone in the room, but Clark couldn't tell who said it. He couldn't see if she was around to hear that.

Clark politely accepted the nice words, but never one to like attention managed to squeeze his way out of the room. He stood in a far corner, near a window that looked down to the streets, as he looked through his phone. He breathed out slowly as he let himself sink into his thoughts. He didn't notice much around as he considered whether to do what he thought he should do. He never liked it, but he had a habit of being the first person to reach out. Perhaps he should be the bigger person here and try to bury the hatchet.

He strode towards the office, and slowed his steps as he got closer to it. He clenched his fist, pushing himself mentally to the decision that he was going to go through it. He raised his clenched hand, seeing her name on the door as he was about to knock on it. He stopped his hand midway, the glass door transparency was obscured by the closed shutter behind it. Not that it stopped him from seeing inside.

He saw her seated behind her desk. At first, he couldn't tell what emotion she was showing, but the handkerchief rubbing her cheek really was a simple clue. Her face was pointed towards the ground, and he could see her breathing was a bit ragged. He could now see the tears in her eyes. He stood there, his hand raised up and still, not sure what he was looking at and unaware of how odd he'd look to anyone walking by him, staring at a door.

He shook his head, lowered his hand, and turned around to walk away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Superman was flying in the air around sunset a few days later. Clark was at the _Planet_ and had watched the scene on the television. He didn't wait to leave, and nobody saw him quickly exiting.

He reached the scene. Buildings were on fire in the block, and at that moment he wasn't concerned by what caused them only by what he needed to do. Later on, investigators would rule that the city gas lines were modified by some tenants who couldn't afford to pay for it. A leakage in one caused instability in a few buildings and without much warning a spark turned into a flame. So many of the tenants living there were getting this unsafe source of gas that three buildings were engulfed in flames quickly. What made the whole thing worse was the fact that many of the buildings here were built without the proper permits and approval of materials and designs. This were, in as harsh a word it was, a slum within a city. It was an unfortunate tragedy that was a sad symptom of one of the many, many, problems faced in the city, and was rather fortunate that the other buildings in the block did not burn considering some of their tenants were doing no different.

He landed on the ground, and firemen saw him.

"Superman!" yelled one of them. "We need to get into this one, but the fire's too strong and we can't move."

"I'll go in first, and try to clear whatever fires I see as I move," said Superman.

"Thanks, Superman!"

He moved into the middle building of the three burning, blowing hard at the entrance. The fire lessened, but didn't completely go away. Feeling that the job was enough for the firemen to at least enter the building, he didn't linger and moved on. In his first room, he saw three people behind the flames. He moved away the large piece of flaming debris that stood on the doorway, and then blew hard to reduce the flames. A young girl, no older than eight was cowering in the arms of what appeared to be her mother. Her father moved to the door.

"Thank you," he said, hoarsely. "Thank you."

He called over his wife and child, and they staggered down the corridor from where Superman came from. He took a quick look to make sure another fire didn't spring up behind him blocking the family, and after being confident that it didn't he moved on.

And this continued as such as he went to as many rooms as he could. He spent more time blowing so he could open avenues for the firemen, but he feared as the building structures were not stable and he felt with the fires and the possible explosions that began the fires, that a collapse was highly possible. He was so concerned that he didn't risk superspeeding as he feared missing a person hidden if he rushed, as well as he wasn't sure if the building could hold him rushing about. Should he hit a wall at top speed by accident, he may knock it out and further reduce the support. A more cautious movement was necessary. He still needed to work as quickly as possible, considering there were two other buildings on each side that were on fire too.

He went into a room, and saw a something under some dirt or cloth. He moved quickly to the person, but upon lifting the cloth and brushing aside as much dirt he could, he saw the charred corpse of someone. He staggered back in shock. For he was always struck with surprise at a dead body, and he couldn't immediately think of a worse thing he'd seen in quite awhile. He didn't have time to just stand there, and he moved on.

After a long period of time, he managed to leave the building. He noticed the other two buildings were even in worse states than when he entered the first. He rushed to one of the buildings, but before he got there, the building could be seen losing some of the foundation in the side facing the street. The side's wall crumbled, and the building began to tilt towards the street. Screams were heard as the people nearby saw that.

He super-sped to the building and pushed hard at the wall. The building stopped tilting. His muscles tightened at the strain, his breathing became ragged, his feet skidded millimetres before he held firm to the ground.

"Everybody, get out of the building!" he roared.

He took as deep a breath as he could, and blew hard into the front door. Some of the fires reduced, and a few people ran out. He breathed again, tilting his head to face a window in the floor above the ground. Again and again, he blew.

He skidded back a foot, and checked the skid. He moved one foot forward, and then moved the other as he pushed back at the tilting building. His attention was diverted by a scream.

He saw the third building blaze shoot up in the air. He watched in horror as the building began to collapse downwards vertically, each storey collapsing the storey below it, until a cloud of dust and debris had the air around him thick and blocking the view of anything not two steps away from on. Unable to do a thing, he stared until the air got so thick he couldn't see any more, but only hear the crashes and feel the shudder of the ground beneath him.

The horror sprung him into acting even more swiftly. His chest muscles bulged as he pushed the building back even further, until it was vertical again. But it wasn't stable, not in the least. He quickly let go of the building, rose up and then pushed the building at a higher level. He blew hard into the windows, shattering any closed ones, and his breath flowed through the corridors reducing the fires. He repeated and went to a higher floor and did the same. Again and again, he blew and blew. Time had lost all perspective as he continued to move higher and higher in the building, until he had reached the top.

The fire in the building had reduced and for now Superman levitated in the air, pushing the building back. He didn't know how long he remained in that position, holding what he could, and he knew he couldn't do this indefinitely. At some point a part in the middle of the building would give way and the building would collapse in a different manner to how he was preventing it.

"We got out all we could, Superman," said a loud voice that cut through the air.

Superman looked down, and saw a fireman talking to him through a loudspeaker. The street was cleared for the upcoming collapse of the building. He obeyed and reduced the force he was holding the building. The building crumbled as soon as he pulled slightly back. He kept a hold on the building to try to prevent it from falling onto the street, and the building fortunately began to crumble vertically, as well. Superman descended in the air as the building collapsed, and he could see the signs of life behind the windows. Beds, televisions, toys, prams, kitchens... he watched as the sight of the rooms disintegrated in front of his eyes.

Finally the whole building had collapsed, and he flew down to the ground.

"Is there anything else that I need to do?" he asked a fire captain.

"No, you've done more than enough," said the captain. "Now it's up to treat the survivors, and clear the destruction and look for the..." The captain didn't finish the sentence, but didn't have to.

Superman nodded to him, his cape shredded and charred, his tights blackened and partly burnt. He didn't turn to the crowd of onlookers. He stared at the destruction in front of him. Only the middle building, the one he entered first, still stood. On either side was the huge wreckage of each collapsed building which had blocked the street on both sides. He had absolutely no effect on one of the building's rescue and he felt sick in the stomach as he stared at what must have been the loss of lives... how many he could not tell from there.

After a minute or so of staring, he raised his right arm and flew off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The rights of Superman belong to DC comics and Warner Bros. I am making no financial gain from this story whatsoever.**

A/N: Quick question: What are your opinions on kryptonite? I am debating myself like crazy on a possible role in the story, but half of me is really resisting the idea. Do you think kryptonite has been overplayed?

* * *

**Chapter 6  
Interviews**

It was early morning, and the air was thick with the noise of the rush, the smell of smoke mixed with the scent of nearby diners. Lois Lane turned back to make sure she locked her door, and then walked down the stairs to exit her building. She wasn't having a good week one bit, considering she made it no secret her attention was firmly on Luthor and that Kent managing to wing an interview when people who had lived for years in Metropolis failed time and time again. Her thoughts went to the comments a couple of colleagues made, and she felt frustrated with it all. She wasn't the easiest person to get along with, she was the first to accept that, and she knew part of that was due to her always finding it rather difficult to make friends. She rejected the idea, however, that her being reserved meant in any way her being rude. Okay... sometimes she did get so, like with Clark but come on...

Her thoughts hit a sort of mental skid when she felt that feeling someone was watching her. That, and she could've sworn she saw a shadow move on the ground. Looking up, she squinted her eyes as her gaze upwards and her mouth dropped. Floating in the air was that super man. He slowly lowered to the ground. He stood there, and didn't say a word.

"You... you...?" was all she could let out.

"Are you Miss Lois Lane?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Good," he said. "I wanted to make sure I had the right person."

"You speak...?" said Lois.

"Yes," he said, looking confused for a moment. "I speak."

"I mean English," she said. "Without much of a foreign accent."

"I did spend some time learning to communicate with humans before revealing myself," he said, smiling. "Besides I'm not just foreign am I?"

"Yeah, but it sounds a bit like how a New Englander speaks," she said.

"I've travelled around the world," he said. "I confess my voice can shift slightly between how different people pronounce words because I learned alot from reading. But is the first question you wanted to ask really a speech thing?"

"Question?" she said.

"Well you asked a question," he said. "I was going to ask you if you wanted an interview."

"Wha-?" she said, mentally kicking herself for really losing all control of the English language. Get a grip, Lane! "Excuse me, are you willing to sit down for an interview?"

"Yes," he said.

"And you want me to do it?" she said. "Why me of all people?"

"No reason in particular," he said. "I did see your tussle with Luthor, and I've been told there is a belief he has his hands in many, many, criminal activities in the city. Takes some courage to stand up like that."

Lois wasn't sure if she ever blushed so deeply in her life. She resisted the image of Superman relaxing in front of a tv with a cup of coffee in his hand watching the press conference.

"Definitely," she said. "Wait, do you want to do it, now?"

"I don't have to," he said. "How about we meet a certain time?"

"How can I reach you?" she asked, already in the mode trying to glean information about his life. "Can I call you?"

"No, Miss Lane," he said, with a chuckle. "You cannot... call me."

"Ok, then when shall we meet?" she asked.

"Pick a time and place," he said. "I'll be there."

"How about today, right here," she said. "At, say, about 8pm?"

"Sure, Miss Lane," he said.

"Please, call me Lois," she said, and the encouragement in the tone she said that in made her want to kick herself immediately after.

"Okay then, Lois," he said, raising his hand and levitating off the ground. "I'll see you then."

She stared as he rose higher and higher, and then disappeared as he flew past the buildings around her. She still continued to look up in the air for a few moments, lost in jumbled thoughts. Snapping out of it, she reached into her purse, and took out her car keys as she walked to her car.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Mr. Kent, thank you for coming," said Lex Luthor, offering his hand.

"Mr. Luthor, thank you for the opportunity," said Clark, taking it. "So, shall we begin?"

"Yes, certainly. Please sit wherever makes you comfortable," said Luthor.

"Thanks. My first question is regarding a belief that you have donated, or discounted in costs you'd charge the city, thirty percent of your wealth to attempt to help out Metropolis," said Clark.

"Well, that's an unexpected start, but it's not thirty percent," said Luthor.

"Fine, let's say it's lower," said Clark.

"I believe this city has been good to me," said Luthor. "I was born here, to middle class parents. I studied here, and made my wealth here. I have no interest in moving, and I feel like I owe the city."

Clark sensed a bit in Luthor's voice, so he asked out of curiosity, "Off the record?"

"Not everything is done out of pure altruism, Mr. Kent," said Luthor. "In fact, I believe pure selflessness is a myth."

"Go on," said Clark.

"Everything I hold dear that I own is in Metropolis," said Luthor. "Sure I have millions owned around the world, but Lexcorp's roots in Metropolis are deep. I assure you, for every dollar I spend in trying to get this city back on it's feet, there are ten dollars that I risk to lose if everything falls apart."

The rest of the interview was linked more to Lex Luthor's life and work. Luthor was not born poor, but nowhere near wealthy. He started his first business at the age of seventeen, a ramshackle tiny office trying to sell goods to people. That company failed, naturally, but he managed to learn very quickly and work in other companies and then started another at the age of twenty-one. Through some genius plans (and, Clark suspected, some illegal ones), Luthor earned his first billion at the age of twenty-seven. His second billion was only a couple of years later.

"One thing I believe, Mr. Kent," said Luthor, "is diversify, diversify, diversify. Very simple concept, true, but it is the one rule I will not break. From the moment I managed to earn enough money that didn't need to be spent on food or rent, I put it in something that had nothing to do with what I have. Lexcorp owns or runs newspaper tabloids, supermarket chains, a record label, an airline, an aeronautical engineering division, a nuclear plant, real estate amongst many, many others, and we're considering expanding into the soda, fashion and credit card businesses. A fool has all his money in one thing. When it fails, as many things ultimately do, that fool will have nothing to blame. I have had the frequent experience of divisions that had to be closed down due to deep losses, but having other businesses which were successful has been an essential help to the overall organisation, I believe."

The questions went on and on, until Clark decided he didn't have anything more to ask. After Luthor offering another meeting should Clark have any other questions that arose. Clark couldn't help but ask one more question before ending the interview.

"Do you truly believe people are unable of having no agenda in helping others, Mr. Luthor?" he asked. "That there can be no act with no personal gain whatsoever?"

"Everybody has an agenda," said Luthor softly. "That's what makes us alive. Take that Super Man fellow. Some people are already enamoured by him, and it's understandable. But is it not fair to ask what he wishes, why he spends his time merely helping others in jeopardy?"

"What could you mean?" said Clark. "He hasn't asked for anything."

"Yet, Mr. Kent," said Luthor. "He hasn't asked for anything... yet. Even a petty criminal is aware of the concept of a long con. He is the most powerful single entity the world has ever seen. Achilles would shake in his boots. And one with such power is only serving others and doesn't get anything out of it? Not that I am calling him a con-artist, but he could be attempting to gain our trust solely to then be able to get what he wants down the line with less trouble."

"Like what?" said Clark.

"One of many possibilities," said Luthor. "Perhaps he wishes domination, and this is one way of getting support. Perhaps he will demand us to part with something valuable, or he will stop saving lives. Perhaps he is only the first of his kind, and he is merely a scout gathering information of the defences of this planet before his fellow planet-dwellers come to attack us. If it is the last idea I mentioned, so help us all, because I think we would struggle to stop him alone, let us forget if an army of like-powered individuals were to come."

"This assumption that every individual must want anything from any act done... such suspicion is peculiar, Mr. Luthor," said Clark.

"Is it, Mr. Kent?" asked Luthor. "Is it? Look around you. People donate to get a tax deduction. People devote their lives to a higher calling, but they wish a deity to reward them for it. It isn't altruism if there is a hope of heaven in the end. People act nice to make friends, to impress others. Why else are charities so often making fundraising dinners? What, people wouldn't donate unless they are fed and have a nice event to go with friends? Why not just write a cheque and not tell anybody? We name cancer wards after ourselves? Not to mention people who give money so they can have that rush of feeling good, a self-absorbed addiction to feeling like they're worth something.

"People may through pennies at beggars, but most do not give something they truly value. This is what I'm asked to believe, that this Superman spends his entire time assisting others, and desires nothing, _nothing?_ That's far too much to offer to strangers in a planet not even his own. No one in this planet devotes their lives in the complete assistance of strangers, giving up their own, for no gain, whether material or emotional. No one. It's not human."

"He isn't human," said Clark.

"Even so Mr. Kent," said Luthor. "You must understand it that my suspicions are based on a reasonable assessment of the facts on the ground."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Superman arrived precisely on time, and couldn't resist the smile when he saw Lois waiting there for him. She was leaning on her car, and probably was there over half an hour ago.

"Oh great," she said. "You came."

"I said I was," he said. "If I say it, I will do it."

"I see," she said. "Is there anywhere you feel comfortable doing the interview?"

"Well, this is an odd area, being a car park," he said, looking around him. "Perhaps somewhere more quiet."

"Yeah, sure," she said, turning and putting her keys into the car door. He coughed behind her. "What?"

"Erm..." he said. "A car?"

"What do you have in mind?" she said, then her eyes widening. "No, no..."

"Don't tell me you have a fear of flying, Lois?" he asked.

"Not when there's a seatbelt involved," she said. "It wouldn't be much trouble for you?"

"It would be _no_ trouble," he said.

He waited as she took the keys back, and slowly approached him. She didn't seem the least bit comfortable with the whole thing, but didn't seem to want to back down. She reached him finally and stopped. He placed his hands on her arms.

"Hold on, Lois," he said, with a comforting smile. "This bit, is off-the-record."

She let out a little gasp as her feet no longer felt the ground. He saw here eyes remained widened as they rose higher and higher, and her hands gripped his arm tightly. He still held her, just in case she fainted.

They flew slowly, very slowly in his view, with the background being a partially cloudly night with few stars. Roughly three-quarters of the moon was visible. Her eyes seemed fixed to the ground, instead. A word wasn't said as they continued to fly. His cape billowed behind him and the air was cool.

Finally they found the spot he wanted. He landed even slower than they were flying. Even after touching ground, she held on to him for a few moments longer, almost unsure if they really were back on solid soil. He waited patiently until she finally let go, and continued to wait until she got her thoughts back straight.

"Interesting place," she said.

They stood in some part of Centennial Park which didn't come straight to her mind where exactly. A small pond stood in front of them, and trees and bushes surrounded them. She couldn't see much of a trail nearby.

"I come here once in awhile," said Superman. "It's not bad to think."

"So an introspective type?" she asked.

"No," he said, laughing. "Just regular thinking."

"What is your name?" she asked.

"I'm being referred to as Superman," he said.

"You did _not_ walk around telling everyone to call you Superman," she said, dismissing his answer. She took out her notebook.

"I have a name from back home," he said.

"Will you tell me?" she said.

"Maybe some day I will," he said.

"Can you at least tell me where you are from?" she said.

"From a planet called Krypton," he said.

"Krypton?" she said, her mouth slowly working out the name. "How far is it?"

"I'm not sure," he said. "But it no longer exists."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "What happened?"

"It got destroyed," he said. "By what, I don't know."

"That's tragic," she said. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you," he said.

"Is there anyone else around from Krypton here?" she asked.

"Not that I know of," he said. "I am the only one here."

"And you decided to just save everyone you can?" she said, frowning. "Your version of 'I come in peace'?"

"I guess," he said.

"But what of your life back home?" she said. "Did you work, did you have a family... did you have a wife and children? I mean how much did you lose?"

"As for my life back in my previous planet, that's something I do not wish to get into," said Superman. "Privacy, you know. I lost my parents, but never had a wife, that's all I'll say."

"So basically you want people to know that you're an alien," she asked. "And that your only intention is good?"

"Yes," he said.

"Why help with petty crime?" she said. "There are wars all over the world that you could help."

"Wars has sides, and are instruments of history," he said. "My concern is helping individuals. But I won't actively assist one side or other... what if I pick wrong and alter what human history is moving towards? However, if someone is suffering, no matter the cause, I'd try to help that person's problems. And it's not just petty crimes, I will try to go anywhere in the world in natural or man-made disasters if I can get there in time."

"Wait, so you could interfere?" she said.

"I don't see helping people merely survive as interference, Lois," he said. "But they are difficult questions in nature, I guess."

The questions continued in such vein for a while longer, and then Lois asked one last question.

"What are your goals then?" she said.

"To show an example of good," he said.

"That's it?" she said. "To inspire?"

"Isn't that a very difficult enough of a challenge, Lois Lane?" he said.

"Perhaps," she said. "But it's a vague goal. How would you know you succeeded?"

"I won't," he said. "I'll just keep on going."

On the way back, Lois at least attempted to look upwards as well this time. She thought to herself that nobody would believe the interview. She wouldn't. In fact, she was sure she was going to wake up tomorrow thinking the whole damn thing was a dream.

Good thing she got as many photographs she could without appearing completely insane.

* * *

A/N: I wasn't going to put whole interviews... chapter would be 10,000 words and people would run off probably, also more importantly the fact I don't think it needed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The rights of Superman belong to DC comics and Warner Bros. I am making no financial gain from this story whatsoever.**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
A Tight Situation**

Clark let out a breath that evening, sitting down on his couch and flicking on the television. His phone beeped.

_Chloe: Guess who's been asked to come down to Metropolis for a bit?_

_Me: Really? That's great!_

_Chloe: Obviously they needed someone to report on that alien freak_

_Me: Naturally_

_Chloe: So, chances I get an interview?_

_Me: Erm..._

_Chloe: Don't think I don't know you were there a short time and you already spilling your guts to another reporter. _

_Chloe: Nor that I didn't notice the female name of the reporter. A new friend?_

_Me: Now that you mention it. I am getting along with her, and not at all at the same time_

_Chloe: Come again?_

_Me: Clark and her are not getting along. Superman finds her fine to deal with_

_Chloe: Oh crap. You haven't even had that costume on long and you're already got multiple personalities?_

_Me: Ha ha, very funny... So when do you arrive?_

_Chloe: Not yet sure. I'll give you a heads up_

_Me: You do that_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Clark Kent," said Perry, calling him over.

"Yes, Perry?" said Clark, after reaching him.

"I just wanted to say, great work on the Luthor interview," said Perry.

"Thank you, sir," said Clark. "It was a bit lucky."

"There's luck, and then there's doing the right thing at the right time," said Perry. "With that and the Superman interview, it's a good week to run a paper. Next week will feel anti-climactic I bet."

"Perry!" said Lois who then entered Clark's vision. "You know that story about a Chinese company buying the..."

"The Atlantic Garden Mall, yes I know because I sent you," said Perry, interrupting her.

"Well, actually the representative that speaks English is coming tomorrow, and the one that arrived doesn't," said Lois. "Shall I postpone the meeting for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, I need you at city hall," said Perry, sighing.

Clark raised his hand. The other two looked at him in an odd manner. He slowly lowered it, sheepishly.

"I can come along," he said.

"And do what?" said Lois.

"Translate," he said.

"You... speak... Chinese?" said Lois, clearly not believing him.

"Standard Mandarin," said Clark.

"Go on, then," said Perry.

"What, you're giving him this story too?" said Lois, incredulously.

"I do not know this story, nor the mall, actually," said Clark. "I'm only there to translate."

"Wait, you finished your story, son?" asked Perry.

"Done and already sent for editing," said Clark. "Metropolis Generals won a tight game."

"Good man," said Perry. "Go on."

As they walked down the front steps of the building, Lois turned to Clark.

"How the hell do you speak Mandarin?" she said.

"Spent two years in Shanghai working as a foreign correspondent," he said. "Lovely city."

"What other languages do you speak?" she asked, slightly sarcastic.

"German, French," he said. "Oh and Swahili and Spanish."

"Now you're just making it up," she said.

"I was an exchange student in Munich for a year," he said. "Learnt Spanish in high school, and the other two in my work travel."

"How long did you travel?" she asked.

"Since graduating," he said. "This is the first time I've lived back in the U.S."

"Why all the travelling?" she said.

"Needed to see the world," he said, raising his hand for a cab. "Had a lot of questions."

"Being raised in small town, middle of nowhere state," said Lois. "Maybe it's not surprising you going all crazy with travels."

He left unsaid that starting at the age of sixteen, he would fly constantly around the world for fun. He spent his summer at seventeen living in Tanzania for two months, and would always go back there from time to time. The moment he realised for a fact his differences were due to him being an alien, he suddenly wondered what it was to being a human. Hence, he travelled far and wide, and only recently decided to settle back down in his adopted country. One reason was the realisation that because he was raised in this planet, he knew far more what it was like being a human than a Kryptonian, and he was asking the wrong question. That's where Superman came in, when he decided that a different question can be asked, such as what can he do for humans?

The meeting went well, where Clark managed to be helpful, despite his Mandarin being a bit rusty since he hadn't used it for a bit. He didn't offer any insight or questions of his own, only translating what was being asked and answered. Only after the interview was over did he have a short discussion with the individual.

As they walked out of the meeting, Lois mentioned feeling hungry and if he wanted a bite. He looked at his phone, noticing no new news reports flashing, said he could eat too. They made their way to a nearby diner and ordered their food. They had a small conversation before food arrived, a superficial conversation that didn't really touch on anything necessary.

Before the food arrived, Lois' phone rang. She picked it up and listened to something, and then hung up.

"A source in the police called. There's an incident in the Sharks stadium," she said. "Some guys with guns."

"Don't you want to report on it?" said Clark.

"It's on the other side of town," said Lois, shrugging. "Half the _Planet_ reporters are closer to it."

"Ah," said Clark, quickly trying to think of somehow ending this without appearing suspiciously odd. He actually considered just getting up and walking away. "Erm... what if he comes?"

"Who?" asked Lois, confused.

"_Him_," said Clark, nodding for emphasis.

She looked at him, and her eyes showed when she got it.

"But he'll be gone before I get there," she said.

"Worth a shot," he said. "Surely you don't want the _Star_ to get their hands on an exclusive...?"

"Oh, okay," she said, going through her purse.

"Forget that, go," said Clark. "I'll pay for the food, don't wait for me."

She listened and left.

He got up, paid, apologised for not staying to eat the food, and ran out. He headed to a nearby alleyway, changed into his suit and flew off. Unlike Lois, it wasn't much trouble going to the other side of town for him.

He soared in the air above the stadium, trying to see where the cause of the disturbance was. He thought he could see where it was, but making sure he descended to where the police had used as a command post. A number of officers stopped what they were doing as they stared at him lower to the ground majestically.

"Good evening, officers," he said. "Who is in charge here?"

"I am," said a uniformed woman. "Lieutenant Williams, Superman."

"I'm here to offer my services, Lieutenant," said Superman.

"I need you not to step in," she said.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You heard me, Superman," she said. "There are fifteen reported hostages, and ten hostage-takers armed with assault rifles. We have no eyes into the room. Can you stop ten people from discharging their weapons simultaneously?"

"No," said Superman. "I could fly closer and give you a heads up..."

"No, Superman," she said, shaking her head. "Listen, I appreciate the offer, and I may take you up on it. But this is high-stakes and the last phone call we had with one of them showed them very nervous. This was supposed to be a quick kidnapping but things went wrong."

"If that's what you want," he said. "I'll wait here and if I can help, just say the word."

"Thank you," she said. "Between you and me, I won't be in charge very long. This is a VIP room taken, with very influential people there. They're going to get someone with higher rank to remove me, as soon as one arrives, I bet."

"Until then, Lieutenant," he said, smiling. "You're in charge."

He stood around for the next half-an-hour. The conversations with the hostage-takers were getting more and more difficult. They wanted a way to leave with the hostages, and the police were not willing to allow them to just walk out with their only leverage. Lieutenant Williams was getting noticeably angrier by the minute.

In the final phone conversation they had, with Superman having listened in (with his hearing abilities, of course), the police were told if they didn't back away in five minutes a hostage would be shot. Lieutenant Williams was given the order not to offer any such negotiation, but she felt that things were getting out of hand far too quickly.

Superman suddenly stiffened. The Lieutenant asked him what was the matter.

"A bullet was fired," he said.

"How do you know?" she said. "We're not anywhere near..."

"Lieutenant," crackled a voice in her walkie-talkie handset. "A shot has been fired. Repeat: a shot has been fired."

The Lieutenant let out a stream of swear words. "Go, Superman!"

"Tell your men to be ready to enter the room soon," he said.

He flew to the corridor of the room. He looked through the wall, and counted sixteen hostages, nine armed individuals, and one body on the ground. He saw Lex Luthor in the room, as one of the hostages.

He took a deep breath, and considered his options. He normally preferred to fly in and then give the criminals a chance to stand down, but this lot seemed to be jumpy and not averse to becoming violent. He decided he needed to just act swiftly and try to minimise the number hit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Bruce Wayne was seated in the room, shaking his head. He didn't want to come to the city for the meeting, but Lucius Fox just _had_ to suggest it was an interesting offer and Bruce should be the one there. Then when Luthor invites the group he was meeting with for a football game, he really had no excuse to say he was thoroughly uninterested. He was planning to do some scouting of his own on this flying man.

And now he was stuck in a room with criminals who just showed they weren't afraid to shoot. Initially, he was willing to sit there and go along, without drawing attention to his fighting abilities, but after they shot that businessman in the head, he wasn't going to die just to hide something about himself.

While he thought about a strategy on how to act, a loud crash startled everyone. The rooms large wooden doors were thrown right into the room, falling on one of the criminals. In the next couple of seconds, Bruce wasn't sure what the hell was happening. However, he did notice that a few of the criminals had fallen, and that the others were pointing their guns. The loud cracking sounds of bullets fired were heard all the way down the corridor.

He got up, swiftly leaned forward and grabbed the gun in front of him out of the criminal's hand before the criminal even realised it. He took a step forward, jabbed the gun into the midriff of the criminal and then dropped the gun on the person's head. He managed to disarm one more before the fight was over.

He looked around him. Standing in the middle of the room was a tall man in blue tights and a cape. He saw the pictures before, thinking this man looked silly as heck in such an outfit, but standing in front of him... Bruce had to admit the man let out a certain stature.

Four of the hostages were shot during the skirmish, two of them were dead. The other two appeared to need serious assistance. The man didn't say a word to anybody, but carried one of the injured and flew off. A minute later, the man returned and flew the other off. When he returned, the man stayed in the room as the police entered and dealt with the mess.

He didn't talk much, but Lex Luthor unusually started a conversation.

"Was that necessary?" he asked, angirly.

"Yes," said Superman, his emotions completely calm.

"That's four down," he said. "You turned a hostage situation into a battle."

"He saved our lives," said one of the hostages. "We should be thanking him."

"For what?" said Luthor. "If a SWAT team had arrived, each one could've dealt with a single one of them and nobody would be dead."

"I came in only after one hostage was killed," said Superman.

"I don't know what you think of as assistance," said Luthor, pointing his finger at Superman. "But all you did was place your name in the news for your fame."

"Is that what you think?" said Superman, his calm demeanour not changing one bit. Bruce had no idea why he was standing there, serenely, as an idiot accused him of worsening things when Bruce thought he was the only reason any of them were alive.

"You want to know what I think?" said Luthor, his anger only growing. "I think you're a menace, and you have further plans than just swooping around butting into situations and taking advantage of them."

"Your thoughts are your own, sir," said Superman. "Does anyone else need assistance?"

Upon hearing that they did not, Superman levitated and flew off. Bruce thought the moment Superman's feet left the ground only served to anger Luthor even more.

During the conversation Bruce had managed to walk close to the man and place a tiny tracker on the man's back under the cape.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The air was warm, and the sun bright. Everything one needed as an excuse to relax, to be honest. Seated outside a restaurant in the island of Mauritius was a man. He gave no attention to anyone around him. His eyes were only looking at the newspaper in front of him. He took a sip of his cold drink and couldn't resist his hand brushing the large photograph.

The photograph was of a man in a blue costume with a red cape flying. Where the seated man's hand brushed was on the chest of this individual. He never expected to see a symbol from back home ever again.

Someone from the House of El was on this planet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The rights of Superman belong to DC comics and Warner Bros. I am making no financial gain from this story whatsoever.**

A/N: I just realised by misspelling Batman by one letter, one can have 'Barman'. So if you ever see that in the story, please have pity. The 'r' and the 't' are suspiciously too close on a keyboard.

* * *

**Chapter 8  
Who Said It Was Going To Be Easy?**

Superman was flying around later in the night, and saw a light flashing at him on a building. Curious, he flew there and descended to on top of the building.

"Finally," someone growled. "I thought it was gonna take all year to catch your attention."

Superman looked into the shadows to see who it was.

"If you wanted my attention," said Superman. "You have it. Why not come out of the shadows?"

The man obliged, and walked out. Dressed in all black with a yellow belt and a mask...

"Are those horns?" said Superman with a smile. Even though he already knew, he didn't want to give any impressions about what he did or didn't know, he asked, "And what's your name?"

"You're one to talk," said Batman, looking at Superman's outfit. "Who am I? I'm Batman."

"So, what are you doing here?" said Superman. "Gotham gotten too quiet?"

"Just wanted to see you, in the flesh," said Batman.

"Hang on, would you like a glass of water?" said Superman. "Your voice sounds rather hoarse."

"Shut up."

"So, you've seen me," said Superman. "And?"

"Wanted to know your intentions," said Batman.

"Oh for the love of..." said Superman, exasperated. "You too? Why is everyone doubting my intentions?"

"You can fly, you're an alien," said Batman, flicking fingers upwards counting. "Oh... and you're invulnerable apparently. Does that sound odd now?"

"Fine," said Superman. "I want to help out, and inspire. Surely you'll understand that, considering what you're wearing and doing?"

"Fair enough," said Batman.

"So, any other inquiries?" Superman asked.

"Well, word around some of the criminals is that Luthor's trying to gather resources," said Batman.

"Like what?" said Superman. "For what?"

"Criminals, weapons and so on," said Batman. "As for what, nobody knows, but I'm betting you spooked him."

"Pity, wasn't planning that," said Superman, frowning.

"That happens," said Batman, waving his hand. "I got word some guy is throwing playing cards in his crime scene. Joker cards."

"Sounds ridiculous," said Superman.

"Don't worry about it," said Batman. "I'm planning to hit the banks to get the mob cash. That's the big fish. I'll deal with that face-painted guy later. Just wanted to let you know our mere presence brings out situations we can't foresee."

"If you hear any word about Luthor's activities..." said Superman.

"I'll give you a heads-up," said Batman. "I'm going to keep an eye on it, since whatever Luthor's up to it sounds big."

"Thanks," said Superman.

"It's not going to be easy," said Batman.

"What is?" said Superman.

"Inspiring people," said Batman. "People sometimes react the opposite to what you think. Sometimes they think I'm a criminal."

"Yeah, I'm beginning to think so," said Superman. "People seem to hear I'm an alien, and voila anything I've done is forgotten. Instead, it's all 'what does he want to do to us?'"

"It's rough sometimes," said Batman, shrugging.

"Anything else?" said Superman.

"No, not right now," said Batman. "But we'll keep in touch."

"Like bumping onto another building next time?" said Superman, chuckling at his own joke.

"By the way," said Batman, "I'm going to ask you not to reveal my identity."

"What identity?" asked Superman.

"I've seen you do your thing," said Batman. "You enter situations already aware of what is going on inside. You can see through objects, I bet. So... don't go around blabbing about my identity."

"Yes, I can see through objects," said Superman. "I just don't know who you are."

"Wait," said Batman. "You're saying... you didn't peek under the hood?"

"You're a hero," said Superman. "And you're hiding your identity. Not my place to check."

"You really are great at fooling me, or crazy," said Batman. "But I like your style."

"If I ever need to, I always can," said Superman.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"You've got some nerve, Kent," she growled, waving a newspaper in the air. "You manipulative, no good, sneaky, article-stealing..."

"What the blazes are you on about?" said Clark.

"You managed to write an article on the hostage situation at the Sharks' stadium," she snarled.

"Yes, and...?" he asked.

"Argh!" she exclaimed. "You told me to go get it."

"Yes, and you weren't anywhere nearby when I got there," he said. "What - you want me to drop a story you claimed dibs on that you didn't collect?"

"But, how did you even get there before me?" she asked, angrily. "The traffic was outrageous."

"You had a headstart," he said, thinking quickly about this problem. "I managed to get lucky and get on a news helicopter that was heading there."

"And you couldn't tell me?" she asked.

"You were long gone," he said. "I can't do telepathy. I missed the whole events still, all my quotes are from people who were nearby then."

Lois still looked at him with suspicion for the rest of the day, but she let the matter go.

"Hey, look at this," said Jimmy, holding a remote. He pointed it at a tv screen and raised the volume.

"... asking questions of relatives of victims from crimes," was heard as the images of gunshot holes were shown on a wall. "While some have been saved, undoubtedly, others are asking why their loved ones were not helped?"

Images of a neighbourhood appeared, with a small street separating houses. Outside a house stood a police car, with the yellow tape held up. A pool of red lay on the ground.

"Nancy was just nineteen years old," said the background voice. "She got her first car two months ago, and was by all accounts very proud of it."

The scene dimmed slowly, and lost it's colour as it became black-and-white.

"Last night," continued the voice, "she was jumped by two criminals attempting to take her car. Resisting them, bravely, she was shot three times in the chest."

The scene faded to black, and the voice said, "She was dead before the ambulance even arrived."

"Where was he?" spat a man, who's despair was etched on his face. "Flying about, claiming to save people? Where was he when my little girl needed him?"

"It was on the same night as the hostage attempt on Sharks stadium," said the background voice.

"Flying about in his ridiculous tights," said the man, "saving billionaires and their friends... why couldn't he come and save my little girl?"

The man sobbed, as the cameras continued to film, and...

Jimmy switched off the t.v. screen.

"Are you kidding me?" said Lois. "Is he getting criticised for not stopping all crimes?"

"The guy there lost his kid," said Clark, who shook his head after being silent in a daze. "He's just grieving."

"No, he's lashing out," she said. "Ridiculous to expect Superman to be a constant saviour."

"Is it?" asked Perry, who walked by as the t.v. program was playing. "Here we have an individual who apparently can fly, withstand any attack we know of so far, and has a great speed. And this individual has been helping out people all over the city, saving lives. Someone who loses a loved one to a similar situation then asks 'why not him or her?'"

"So, he has helped when he can... then expect him to help everyone?" said Lois. "It makes no sense!"

"Nothing in this situation makes sense," said Perry. "_Nothing_. He's a _deus ex machina_ in real life. There is no prediction to where or when he'll arrive. He pops in and saves someone from certain harm or even death. And imagine seeing someone you love in the same situation but no, nobody helping him miraculously. Was there something he/she did wrong? Is this Superman picking who to save, or is he unable to save everyone? Is it fair, then?"

"But..." began Lois, but was silenced as Perry raised his hand.

"I'm not saying it's the least bit rational," said Perry. "Or right. But since when did people react rationally all the time?"

"Perry!" someone yelled some metres away.

"What?!" yelled Perry right back.

"There's been an fire in the Metropolis Electricity," said the person. "Also there's a school..."

Perry then shouted out some orders, but Clark had tuned everything out after hearing the 'fire' bit as he rushed as fast as possible without being noticeable.

Superman soared high in the air towards the Met. Electricity, and could see the smoke billowing in the air from a distance back. He lowered quickly and saw a few workers outside.

"Is there anybody stuck inside?" he said.

"I don't know," said a man, coughing at the smoke. "I think so."

Superman went inside and blew as hard as he can. It took a few minutes but he managed to get as much of the fire out as he could. As he looked around for anybody who was hurt, the man he spoke to earlier was walking to him quickly, still coughing.

"Superman!" he said loudly, hacking coughs now. "There's an accident at a school, the building's apparently collapsing."

"Where's the school?" asked Superman.

"It's Metropolis School of..." said the man, filling in Superman with the details.

Superman flew there as fast as he could. As he arrived, he noticed emergency crews had already arrived. The sight seen was nothing short of a tragedy.

A building, obviously decades old in structure, had collapsed due to it's own weight or some other cause he could not tell. Dust still filled the air in a small radius surrounding the school. The playground beside it not visible due to the debris on it, but he could make out the bent metal poles of a swing in the rubble. Many children were already outside the building, thankfully able to escape the crumble before it got too late. Some were already reunited with their parents or guardians, while others were tended to by the paramedics, while some parents stood helplessly looking around for any sign of their children.

"Thank goodness you've come," said a police officer. "We can't account for forty-nine... people."

"I'll look into it," said Superman, not waiting another second and flying towards the rubble.

He spent minutes picking up broken chunks of concrete and heaving it off, which turned to one hour, which turned to two hours. He flew back and forth, carrying the concrete chunks to somewhere nearby, not risking tossing them away should they hit someone. He did not stop, and one by one, slowly by slowly managed to find the forty-nine. He did so despite him knowing the situation before even removing the rubble away. He didn't speak to anyone, he didn't stop for a moment until he was done.

Silence, sombre silence, filled the air as everyone around waited and watched Superman continue to clear the collapse out. The emergency crews were the only ones moving as they looked for anything they were needed to deal with as more and more could be reached. News crews stood, filming, but no reporters' voice was heard throughout the situation. What could be said to equal what was being seen?

At no point did Superman let on what he had suspected, in case he was wrong. From the moment he was told some were still trapped in the building, he used his hearing to try to find a clue of an individual. Despite him acting in removing the debris, he didn't forget what he heard when he got close to the damaged building. Or more like didn't hear.

He could hear no sound of breathing, no shuffle of movement.

No beat of a heart.

* * *

A/N: Feedback is always appreciated. What don't you like? What do you like to see more of?

By the way, Joker will not appear in this story, as far as I'm planning currently. Just a comment from Batman.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The rights of Superman belong to DC comics and Warner Bros. I am making no financial gain from this story whatsoever.**

* * *

**Chapter 9  
Why Do You Serve Them, Kal-El?**

The television switched on.

"So your opinion is ," said the host. "Is that Superman isn't doing enough?"

"No, no," said a man, raising his hand. "I'm asking, should he be doing anything at all?"

"What do you mean?" asked the host.

"Think about it," said the man. "Superman is not one of us. He's not from this planet. Why should he interfere with what fate has prescribed? And if so, is it not tragic that it's a lottery for us? Nobody is assured of his assistance if something goes wrong. He may or may not come."

"I'm sorry, I must interrupt," said a woman, seated opposite to the man. "The premise is utterly asinine. Because one can't help each and every one, none should receive it? What nonsense are you talking about? Were it not for this person, there are hundreds, _hundreds_, of individuals who would not be alive this very moment."

"I don't follow," said the host, to the man. "A policeman sometimes solves a crime, and sometimes it remains unsolved. Should we close all police stations?"

"This 'person', referred to by my colleague, is an alien," said the man. "He's not one of us. A policeman makes mistakes because he is human. This alien is beyond out comprehension. Life is not meant to be like this."

"With your nonsensical logic, when penicillin was first discovered, you would've been advocating we needed to continue dying from infections because that was how it always was," said the woman.

"Medicine didn't fall from another planet," said the man, trying to dismiss the idea. "Shouldn't we, humans, be stepping up to help one another? Is it not an indictment on humanity that we applaud a person not from our planet stepping in to save lives?"

"When you find a human who can fly and move ships," said the woman, "then call..."

The television was switched off. Clark sighed to himself, and opened a book to read. Twenty minutes into reading, he heard a buzz from his door.

"Hello, stranger."

"Chloe!" he said, warmly, leaning forward to envelope her in a hug. "I didn't know you were coming so soon."

"Neither did I," said Chloe. "Seems like this Superman fellow is generating enough interest that I was practically thrown out."

"Come on in," said Clark.

After a few minutes of her settling in, they sat on the couch.

"It's been awhile," he said, grinning.

"It has, because of you," she said. "Flying about."

"I've been looking good, haven't I?" he said, mischievously.

"Never knew you'd look so good in tights," she said, in jest. "The ladies in the city must be propositioning you in the thousands."

"Very funny," he said. "How long are you gonna be here?"

"Not sure," she said. "I might stay awhile. My paper will decide when I get yanked out."

"It's great seeing you," he said. "Things have been a little rough."

"Well, you didn't really think they'd just fall in love with you immediately?" asked Chloe. "That would've been weird."

"Still, you'd think I'd be getting more appreciation," he said.

"You have," she said.

"I have?" he said, unsure.

"Look around, people are pleased when you're rescuing others," she said. "Some are suspicious, but that's natural we'd hear them. When was the last time media reported only on rosy things? C'mon, Clark, you're in the business. You know how it goes."

"I know, Chloe," he said. "It's just..."

"What?"

"I dunno," he said. "Things seem oddly tense suddenly. Rather than inspire, the city seems a bit more suspicious."

"You haven't been here long enough," said Chloe. "If it was easy, someone would've done it ages ago."

"There's another problem," he said, softly.

"What is it?" she asked, her attention fully towards him.

"I don't think I'm alone," he said.

"You're not, Clark," she said, brushing his shoulder with her hand. "You're never alone."

"No, not Clark," he said. "Kal-El"

"What the hell?" said Chloe.

"Lemme explain..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Superman hovered over the city looking around to see where he was needed. It was one of those days where he wasn't able to find anything. That certainly did not mean nothing was happening, but Superman had to be there when something was happening and psychic abilities were not one of his powers.

As he flew, he suddenly had the feeling that someone was watching him. Normally he'd dismiss such a feeling and he did no different this time. As he continued to fly, he saw smoke coming out of a building, and without hesitating flew quickly there.

He landed in front of a building on fire. Another fire? he thought to himself as he shook his head at the problems this city seemed to get far, far too often. He entered the building, removing from the property who he bumped into as he tried to put away the fires.

He made his way, working as fast as he could, but as always making sure not to rush and miss any person. He heard a sickening scream as he dropped one person on the sidewalk and look upwards. He flew up and looked into a room. Inside was a person on fire. Just as he was about to fly towards him, another person fell or jumped out of a window higher above. He momentarily hesitated in indecision, but then flew into the room. He didn't pay attention to the uproar that occurred in the street. He blew his cool breath over the person, diminishing the fires until it went out, and then flew out of the window to attempt to reach the falling individual before he or she had reached the ground. He looked out and the sight made him stop in mid-air.

Holding the person was someone. Perhaps this needs to be phrased properly. Holding a person, levitating off the air, was a man. The man was dressed in regular clothing, no tights or whatsoever. A man with a handsome face, jet black hair and beard stubble, lowered down with the person down to the ground. The few number of onlookers stared open-mouthed at the man, who remained silent as he helped the person to his feet.

After the matter with the building was settled, the man waited for Superman high in the air. Superman rose up to meet him.

"If you would give me some of your time, son of El," he said. "I would most appreciate it."

"Let's go," said Superman.

They flew off, far out of the city. They levitated over an ocean, and Superman spoke first.

"Who are you?" he said.

"I am Dru-Zod," said the man.

"Where are you from?" said Superman.

"From Krypton, like you, son of El," said Zod.

"I did not know there were any others here from that planet," said Superman.

"Nor did I," said Zod. "Imagine my surprise after being her for two years, I see the emblem of the House of El."

"You have been here for two years?" said Superman.

"I have," said Zod.

"How come you have not revealed yourself?" asked Superman.

"I did not wish to alarm the inhabitants of this planet," said Zod. "I feared that had they known of my existence, they would not accept it and would join together to harm me. I know of my strengths such a planet provides me, but I do not know if I can be defeated by them. I confess I did not wish to take a risk."

"And now...?" said Superman.

"Now, I see a fellow Kryptonian flying about, proudly showing his House's emblem," said Zod. "I realised my cowardice and decided to find you. You are a braver man than I. But come, I have answered enough questions from you. Will you not tell me of your name? I have met a few from the House of El, but I confess I do not recall you."

"My name is Kal-El," said Superman. "I am the son of Jor-El."

"Why did you leave our planet, Kal-El?" asked Zod.

"Why?" said Superman. "Have you no idea what happened to Krypton?"

"No, I must say I do not," said Zod, who grew quickly concerned at Superman's tone. "Pray tell, what has happened to it?"

"Krypton no longer exists," said Superman. "It has been destroyed."

"How?" asked Zod.

"How, I don't know," said Superman. "I was sent out an infant before the destruction. I have no memory of the planet."

"How unfortunate!" exclaimed Zod, his face wild with despair at what he was told. "That our home is no more. All of my people... _gone_? How are you alive but no others are?"

"My father, Jor-El, warned the people of Krypton of the upcoming event," said Superman. "But they refused to listen. He had no time to save himself or my mother, but they managed to get me out in time. That is all I know."

"The _fools_!" spat Zod, in disgust. "I am not surprised by this revelation. The ones who held power were not ones to be reasoned with. To be warned of imminent destruction and to ignore sage warning? How _terrifying_."

"How come you do not know of this?" asked Superman.

Zod paused a bit, looking hard at Superman. The air was cold, but neither of them felt it. The wind blew hard, but they withstood it. The roar of the waves were loud and clear, but both ignored it.

"I must be forthright with you, Kal-El, as you have been with me," said Zod, finally. "I was imprisoned in Krypton and exiled."

"Exiled?" asked Superman, stiffening. "For what?"

"There were disagreements going on, and these issues were more often decided through battles," said Zod. "I took a position that was contrary to the ones who had power. A position that was not favourable to my chances when I lost the war and was brought to those in power."

"And they imprisoned you and then exiled?" asked Superman.

"Imprisoned _and_ exiled, Kal-El," said Zod. "I must confess that my actions were not always honourable and were at times, severe. I was a general, and my actions were accepted when targeted towards others. But when I disagreed with them, then suddenly I was no longer... acceptable."

"I do not understand," said Superman.

"Krypton, despite believing themselves as moral and kind, have a contrary method of punishing those they feel are beyond hope," said Zod. "A... Phantom Zone would be the closest translation to the Kryptonian term. A sort of object that prisoners can be sent into, where they find themselves inside a hellish environment of vicious reality, surrounded by fierce elements and ruthless fellow criminals. It is a wonder some of us survive in such a location, but survive we did."

"And what happened?" asked Superman.

"I do not know," said Zod. "A couple of years ago, in Earth-time, I was violently shaken out of the Phantom Zone, and found myself flying in the air in a blaze of fire. I fell onto the earth. No living object could survive such a fall. Not only did I survive it, but the initial flash of pain I felt quickly dissipated and I felt alive for the first time in many, many years."

"So you came to this planet for the first time in your life?" asked Superman.

"Yes, by simple coincidence," said Zod.

"This is odd," said Superman. "How did you manage to blend in? And learn the languages?"

"It wasn't easy, but I kept to their literature, and after a period of time, I picked up a few of their languages," said Zod.

"How impressive," said Superman.

"You have no recollection of our planet," said Zod. "One thing Krypton excelled at was linguistics. We have had interactions with different beings from other planets. I assure you, that isn't really as impressive as you may think."

"I guess you saw me on the news then?" said Superman.

"Yes," said Zod. "I confess I was very surprised. But I do not understand your actions. I have watched you for a number of days, and all you seem to do is save humans in difficult situations."

"And what more should I do?" asked Superman.

"What more?" said Zod, confused. "Why not guide them? They are a misguided species, not too dissimilar to the inhabitants of Krypton. But Krypton did not have the likes of us to move them away to the right direction."

"I do not want to tell them what to do," said Superman. "I wish to inspire, to show them there is more."

"As we should, brother," said Kal-El. "They are a stubborn species, again no different from Kryptonians. You presume they will improve themselves because you save their lives? They have heroes throughout their history, and look at them! They are a suspicious people, quick to turn against others, slow to believe good on the other hand."

"What are you suggesting?" said Superman, who was not liking what he was hearing so far.

"It's obvious what I'm suggesting, Kal-El," said Zod. "They will never improve if we are seen to be at their level. Look at Krypton when your father warned them. They ignored truth, truth about their own decimation. Why do you serve them, Kal-El, when the only way for you to succeed is for them to look up to you? I was merely a Kryptonian back home, with the same flaws as any of them. But now... now we can be something they listen to, someone who will guide them by pushing them in the direction needed to go."

"Pushing?" said Superman. "That sounds like forcing. How can we inspire a people to change if there is no free will involved?"

"You think them reasonable," said Zod. "They are a petty people, and when difficulty strikes them all, rather than band together so they all succeed, they each go their own ways, trying to greedily protect what little every individual has. Their free will only point them to selfishness and self-interest. Kal-El, when the moment arrives, humanity is always capable of letting itself down. They will let you down."

"Zod, you don't know them like I do," said Superman. "I will give them a light so they follow. It won't be easy, but nothing of value is."

"I see you disagree with me strongly," said Zod, shaking his head. "But I am not worried. I am sure they will prove my point. Brother Kal-El, there is only you and I left. I will wait and these humans will prove me correct."

He raised his hand, flew higher into the sky and then away. Superman watched the small speck continue to move further and further in the air until it was no longer seen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The rights of Superman belong to DC comics and Warner Bros. I am making no financial gain from this story whatsoever.**

A/N: Warm thanks for the reviews. As always feedback, whether positive or negative, is very appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 10  
Trust**

The Daily Planet was buzzing that day. It took a few moments for Perry White to get the staff to shut up for a bit so he could talk.

"Hold it," he said loudly. "Thank you. Now, obviously the number one news issue at the moment is this second flying person who was seen with Superman. Lois?"

"Yes, Perry?" she said.

"Find out why Superman said he was the only one around," said Perry. "Was he lying? Was he ignorant?"

"I can't just wave my hand and he'll give me an interview," she said.

"Well, he spoke to you once, I'm just using the most likely person," said Perry. "Charles?"

"Yeah?"

"Talk to the military and the civilian branches," said Perry. "Find out if they're taking precautions regarding the presence or arrival of some other alien."

"Oh come on chief," said Jimmy. "We're jumping down the panic tunnel already?"

"We're covering all the angles, Jimmy. I need pictures from you on this one Jimmy, find me that alien," said Perry. "And don't call me chief. Clark?"

"Yes, Perry?" said Clark.

"I need you to take the LexCorp story from Lois," he said.

"No prob sir," said Clark, pleased that he didn't have to cover... himself. When the rest of the room looked at him in confusion at his smile at being bumped from the major story to do what was now a minor side-piece, he quickly faked a frown.

Clark was standing in the entrance hallway of the headquarters of LexCorp. A young woman with brown hair that went down to her... stop it Clark!... walked up to him with her arm outstretched.

"Which news outlet are you from?" she asked, with a polite smile.

"Clark Kent, miss," he said. "_Daily Planet_."

"Ah, I'm Alice Martin," she said. "I regret to mention that the press announcement was cancelled. Too many reporters called in to cancel it. I guess everyone's interested in that other alien like Superman. I'm really sorry for not sending word, it was decided only recently."

"No worries, Miss Martin," he said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Please, Alice," she said. "Miss Martin makes me feel like I'm my mother."

"Trust me, that was certainly not what I thought when I saw you," he said, smiling softly.

She grinned at him. Her face then turned quizzical as she continued to look at him for a few seconds. Clark had no idea what she was thinking, thought admittedly hoping it was something he'd like, so he kept silent. She seemed to decide on something.

"Clark, can I talk to you off the record?" she said. "I must be able to trust your discretion."

"Sure," he said. "To your office?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "There's a small cafe across the street. Wait for me in there about twenty minutes."

She left without saying another word. Clark obeyed and waited at the location. Precisely on twenty minutes, she appeared through the doors. She made her way to him quickly enough. Clark waited as she ordered her coffee and it arrived.

"Now, what is it you want to talk about?" he said.

"I'm no whistle-blower, Clark," she began.

"I protect my sources," he said.

"I mean, I'm a loyal sort of person," she said. "I think. I've looked the other side for the sake of the company I worked for a number of times. But this time, I just feel is too much."

"What's happened?" he said.

"This cannot be traced back to me," she said, her eyes fearful.

"Alice, listen," he said. "I will not report a word unless I have another avenue of sourcing that you can't be legally found out."

"It's not the law I'm afraid of," she said. "This thing is illegal."

"What is?" asked Clark.

"The whole thing. It's not my department, but you know with a huge organisation, sometimes some paperwork gets misplaced," she said, leaning forward. "So I saw something that indicated some resources were being shifted, but even that information was vague as to where, exactly. I kept an eye out, out of curiosity, and I found a significant amount of funds were moved to the weapons division, and other unnamed "miscellaneous" projects."

"Why does that concern you?" he asked. "LexCorp's defence department is large."

"No, this was all on weapons, not research," she said. "We haven't had any new orders from any government lately, not of that magnitude. I would know as I tend to work in the announcements of such news."

"Ok, you have my attention," he said. "What else did you find out?"

"Not much more," she said. "I got frightened that they'd find me snooping about. I've always heard rumors of people... disappearing. Clark, I'm not foolish enough not to know that the company has gotten into some shady issues, but weaponry of such cost or amount is not explainable by simple business."

"Listen, don't look for any more information, there's no need risking your life," he said. "I'll look into it. Someone somewhere would have to notice such shipments moving about. Is there anything else you heard?"

"I think they mentioned something about distribution," she said. "But to whom, I do not know."

He scribbled down something on a piece of paper, and then passed it to her.

"As I said, stay away from it, and do not contact me unless it's an emergency. We don't know if you workers are monitored," he said. "However, if you ever feel you are in danger, do not hesitate to call me."

"What will _you_ do?" she said, confused. "Shouldn't I call the authorities?"

"Feel free," he said. "But call me too. I have a few connections I can use."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The next week or so were particularly unexpected from his perspective. The news media went into hyperdrive with regards to this new being with Superman-like powers. LexCorp's flagship television news channel spent an inordinate amount of time question Superman's motives with regards to keeping this secret. The other news groups were not different, to be fair. The questions seemed to be forcing an either-or scenario: Either Superman didn't know that there were fellow members of his species floating about, which made one doubt what exactly he did know, or Superman lied about it, which forces one to doubt everything he said. The second scenario didn't need to be spelled out, if Superman was lying, then he'd have a reason to lie, and no reason would be positive for humanity; indeed, perhaps he was a scout for the upcoming invading Kryptonians the conspiracy theorists were saying. Even the first scenario wasn't exactly perfect; if Superman's intentions were good, it still didn't disregard the fact that this other Kryptonian may have other motives for the planet, and even have allies of his own to attack with.

Superman was being questioned about it wherever he went to do his duties in trying to save people. No longer was he receiving 'thank you' or 'can I have your picture', instead he got cautious looks at the very least. When a narrative starts going in people's minds, the spread of it being believed by others can continue relentlessly with nothing capable of stopping it.

A curtain of tension seemed to descend upon the whole city, a doubtful mistrust. And inexplicably, criminals seemed to feed off it because crimes began to rise unexpectedly. Robberies suddenly became more brazen that week, gangs more violent, and the police force more stretched out. All the fear of committing crimes since a super-powered alien came in to fight against them seemed to dissipate, in fact there was almost the impression that they were trying to make up for lost time.

He tried to keep up with all of it. He was spending more time trying to stop crimes, Clark was missing more and more of work. To compensate, and not be fired, Clark was writing a few stories on Superman's activities - something he expressly wanted to avoid.

Superman continued to refuse to comment to any questions, hoping his ongoing determination to act in assistance would somehow help lessen the tension. But that was not fruitful, as you might've already guessed. Somehow not answering a question is taken to mean one had something to hide.

Superman was frustrated. Very frustrated.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lois Lane was going to her car in the morning, when she saw someone standing beside it.

"We really need to meet in less creepy locations," she said.

"Sorry, Lois," said Superman. "Can we talk?"

"As in an interview?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Okay," she said. When he approached her, she raised her hand. "Meet me on Charles and 105th. It's secluded enough that people won't see us."

"Very well, Miss Lane," he said, raising an arm and flying off.

When she reached the location, she saw him leaning on a tree, waiting for her. The one lane roads passed the outskirts of the city, where the grass was all around them. She got out of her car, locked it, and walked over to him.

"Are you displeased with me, Miss Lane?" he asked.

"Should I be?" she said.

"Ah..." he said, looking down. "You too?"

"Why not?" she said, still looking at him in the eye when looked back up. "You said something that was proven clearly false."

"So you assume I was lying?" he said.

"What can I assume otherwise?" she said. "That you didn't know that someone from your own planet was here?"

"Perhaps," he said.

"Preposterous," she said, loudly. "Of all the damn planets this universe has, billions if not trillions of them, the second confirmed alien is from yours? And you didn't know? Colour me sceptical."

"I have shown nothing that would cause one to doubt my intentions, _nothing_," he said. "I have attempted to do only good and accept nothing in return. I don't deserve this."

"You are an alien, Superman," she said. "An alien! And now there is two? What on earth do you expect us to think? You alone have powers beyond our imaginations. And now there's a second one like that? Who is he? Where did he come from?"

"He is from Krypton," he said. "I did not know he was here, I have never met him before that day."

"You didn't?" she asked.

"Never, I swear on it," he said. "My planet is destroyed, I thought I was the last of it."

"What are his intentions?" she said.

"I do not know," said Superman.

"So they could be different to yours?" she said.

"If they were, perhaps he would've shown it already," said Superman. "I cannot answer for another person."

"People think I was used as a patsy to soften you up in that interview," she said, angrily. "My whole interview is now in doubt by everyone."

"I did not know," he said. "I have no reason to mislead you, Miss Lane."

"You don't know me personally. If that was what you wanted, you would've had no reason not to mislead me," she said, dismissing his comment.

"Miss Lane, you do not trust me even though I did not lie to you," he said.

"Facts have arisen that have shown a statement of yours to be false," she said. "An important statement, that is. One logically wonders what else will be proven to be false."

"I came here hoping to get a chance to state my side of the story," he said. "I thought I could do it. But I don't think I can. I'm sorry to have wasted your time. Feel free to use anything we've discussed in an article, but I have to end this here. Good day, Miss Lane."

And without another word, he levitated slowly into the air, and flew off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: The rights of Superman belong to DC comics and Warner Bros. I am making no financial gain from this story whatsoever.**

* * *

**Chapter 11  
Dark Warehouses**

Lucius Fox was having another long day, and sighed when he saw Bruce walking up towards him. He made sure to sigh loud enough that Bruce heard, but the other man merely rolled his eyes.

"Wait don't tell me-" said Lucius, raising a hand. "You need a new 'car'?"

"Not this time," said Bruce, closing the door. "I'm heading to Metropolis."

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't for Wayne Enterprises?" said Lucius, lifting a newspaper that had Superman's photograph blazed on it's cover.

"Indeed," said Bruce. "Need to look into something in their criminal underground. He," nodding to the photo, "had heard word something fishy's going on."

"Before you go, then, maybe you should check a couple of research projects," said Lucius.

They made their way to the Applied Sciences division, and once they got there Bruce waited as Lucius left and came back with a small suitcase, which was then placed on the table. He took out a small bag.

"This was developed for the special forces," said Lucius.

"Doesn't look dangerous," said Bruce, cautiously eyeing the tiny bag.

"Yes, because anything dangerous has to be big and make a loud bang," said Lucius, shaking his head. "In a completely unrelated project, a chemical was discovered that managed to absorb light completely. We've concentrated it and modified into a powder form-"

"And I toss the powder in the air?" asked Bruce, confused.

"No," said Lucius. "The chemical undergoes sublimation - transitioning directly from solid to gas-"

"I know what sublimation means," said Bruce.

"Just checking," said Lucius, smiling. "But considering you probably prefer speed, it becomes gaseous quicker on impact."

"So, throw it on the ground and watch it float and darken the air?" asked Bruce.

"Very good," said Lucius. "But one disadvantage..."

"Of course, things can't be too easy," said Bruce.

"It is far more effective used in an enclosed space," said Lucius. "Trying it outdoors and it could be blown away by the wind."

"This seems useful," said Bruce, approvingly. "Have we managed to sell any of it?"

"Not exactly," said Lucius. "See, it cost about a few million to develop, and a few grams of it costs over a hundred thousand. One component of the material is extremely rare, so while some of the costs will go down, it won't be enough for it to be affordable."

"I see," said Bruce. "I also want you to see if there are any clues on LexCorp's numbers on how much has been moving about secretly."

"You don't expect me to find anything, do you?" asked Lucius.

"No," said Bruce. "They'd be too careful for an outsider with no deep access, but just in case someone made a mistake."

"Fair enough," said Lucius. "I'll look into it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Chloe Sullivan smiled when Clark showed up. She was waiting at his apartment, where she was staying until she found a place of her own to live in at the city. He walked in with two coffee cups in his hand, and giving a kiss on her cheek, he sat down on his couch letting out a breath of tiredness.

"About time," she said. "I was thinking you were gonna stand me up for a photo shoot or something."

"No, the shoot's at four," said Clark with a smirk.

"So, how are things going?" she said.

"Okay for now," he said. "But I've got Luthor who's up to something, and I haven't seen anything of Zod since we last spoke. It's quiet, but it feels eerie to be honest."

"I'm really sorry," she said, her tone now serious. "This seems like a really big burden to take on."

"Well, the whole idea of an alter-ego was to take such things on," he said.

"Still, it's not fair," she said. "You've shown nothing to give them distrust."

"Chloe, I'm an alien," said Clark, sighing. "Since when did humans ever need a reason to distrust the unfamiliar?"

"Now it's _them_ huh?" said Chloe, a rapid flash of anger in her eyes. "You are more human than half the people out there, and don't you forget it."

"Thanks," said Clark, smiling. "But the point stands."

"I know," said Chloe. "But don't work on their terms. Do what you wanted to do to help. If they're unappreciative, that's their problem."

"But..." began Clark before being cut off.

"You said you wanted to show them the way," she said, firmly. "You never said anything about carrying them there. They can reject you, if they wish, but it'll be their loss."

Clark was silent after that, having been persuaded to a degree by her rigid defence of him. They sat for a while after that, on the couch, watching meaningless tv, until Chloe had to leave to do something. They arranged to have dinner that night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

A crowd of onlookers was forming outside a bank where an attempted heist was just stopped. The police had already made their way in and were rounding up suspects. A man in bright tights and a cape was emerging out of the building. The crowd grew restless instantaneously.

"Superman! Superman!" yelled one. "Any comment on your friend's intentions towards us?"

"Why did you not tell us about other people from your planet?!"

"Any other aliens around?"

"Two women claim to be pregnant with your baby! Why won't you discuss this?"

The man simply walked through the crowd without a word, and made his way to the other side of the street. He then levitated for a moment and flew off.

He didn't even turn his head when a rock was thrown at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The night was particularly dark with no moon in the sky. A slight cool breeze blew in the air. A few armed men walked about patrolling the parking lot of a warehouse. The air was silent, and whatever was going down there was just as quiet.

Anyone with excellent sight may have spotted a dark movement for a split second above on the large shipping crates, but even then that person would have to be looking up at exactly the right moment.

A number of boxes were being moved off the large crates. The transfer was done swiftly and to waiting trucks. A gunman was patrolling inside, walking between two large crates. He moved his assault weapon as his eyes expertly tracked his surroundings. With his military experience, he was always alert, always ready to spot something off, always committed to...

With a soft sound, he disappeared from the spot he was standing in and let out a small yell of shock before that was muffled.

Everyone else stopped their work without hesitation, and the ones who were lifting boxes drew out their guns. They walked into the warehouse and pointed their guns in all directions. One of them...

Another yelp. Another person disappeared.

Someone let out a few rounds from their gun randomly in a panic, before being yelled at, angrily, to stop. There is little need to mention these men were rather frightened at the moment.

A black being dropped from above, in between four of them. A flurry of limbs swung in a blaze, as the being ducked, dodged, and duped the men around him. The being threw a punch at one, which connected with his face. He leaned back to avoid a swung of a gun at his head, and then kicked another of the men. He grabbed a third as guns were pointed at him, and used him as a shield as bullets flew. Fortunate for the man who was held, none of the bullets hit their target... perhaps due to the shock and nerves of the gunmen. The being quickly lowered his open palmed hand on the man, knocking him out. He shoved the man towards the gunmen and then jumped to his side, behind a crate. Within the few seconds it took to reach there, the being in black had disappeared.

Another of the men shouted and was not seen again.

One gunman raised his gun, aiming it at something he thought he could see. Before he could take a shot, a small object whizzed in the air. The batarang hit the gunman in the head and he stumbled back, and the being fell down towards him with the being's legs forward so the gunman was battered with a double kick. Before anyone else could act, the being threw some small bolas which wrapped around two of the gunmen's feet and they tripped to the ground.

With only two men left, one of them attempted to run away as the being knocked out the other. However, the being managed to reach the man running away and knock him out before he went too far.

Looking around in the scene, Batman had a few minutes to himself to look around before the police arrived. He knew the police were coming because, obviously, he placed an anonymous call to them before coming. The sound of gunfire may have ensured their arrival nonetheless.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The morning meeting in the Daily Planet got a little heated.

"For the love of God, Perry," said Lois, exasperated. "There is no other angle we can approach the Superman story about the other man from Krypton."

"The public is demanding it, Lois," said Perry. "LexTv is devoting hours to it, and their ratings haven't been this high in years."

"That's because they're resorting to paranoid stories, half of which are likely made up on the spot," said Lois, sighing. "We're reporting news. There is no more news right now. Superman is not talking to the media, and the other alien has not been seen since. Can't we move on?"

Perry rubbed his eyes, but was convinced for now. "Fine," he said. "Jimmy, get your story on the crime levels done before deadline. Ask the question about whether the concern regarding Superman has had any effect on it's increase." He raised his hand to silence Lois' comment. "It's a fair question, Lois, and you know it."

Lois sat down, accepting his decision.

"Clark," said Perry.

Clark, who wasn't paying attention up to that point having been left deep into his own thoughts, gave a start at hearing his name. "Uh, yes, Perry?"

"How's the warehouse story going?" asked Perry.

"Not bad," said Clark. "Reports seem to indicate that it was Batman who was involved, but I can't get a witness statement from any who saw him... naturally, because everyone who did has been arrested and denying any criminal involvement. LexCorp is denying their warehouse was used for any criminal activities, and commented, and I quote, 'if anything was done wrong, these men were illegally utilising LexCorp locations for their ciminal side projects'."

"Complete nonsense, but nothing we can say without being sued for libel," said Perry. "Make it clear it's unsubstantiated comments, but mention that Batman has been linked. Darn it, if we're dry on one costumed vigilante, we'll damn well report on another. Get an article done by deadline."

"Yes, sir," said Clark.

The rest of the meeting went on without him being called on. After the meeting finished, he quickened his walk to catch up to Lois, who left the room immediately.

"Do you have a moment?" he asked.

"What?" she said, looking back and seeing him. "Um... okay, make it quick."

"What was the last thing Superman told you?" asked Clark.

"You too?" said Lois. "All he said was to deny the suspicions, that's all. Is that it?"

"No," said Clark, who knew he had to rush it as she looked rather impatient. "I need a contact within LexCorp's finances. I've heard a rumor and want to check it out. Do you know anyone I could use?"

"Hmmm..." said Lois, tapping her chin with an index finger. "I don't like sharing sources, but just this once... Find Jane Richmond. She works in a mid-level job but sometimes notices things she shouldn't."

"Thanks a million, Lois," he said,turning to walk away.

"And Clark?" she said.

"Yes," he said, turning.

"_Don't_ burn my source," she said.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. As always, any comments are appreciated, including those which can improve my writing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: The rights of Superman belong to DC comics and Warner Bros. I am making no financial gain from this story whatsoever.**

* * *

**Chapter 12  
A Glimpse Into Lex Luthor's Mind**

Clark came early for the interview. He was rather surprised he was contacted, as getting one interview with this person was rather fortuitous as it was. He wasn't one to look a gift horse... well you know. He wondered how he'd try to shift the discussion to Superman, which would normally be rather random, but as it turned out, Clark didn't need to do anything at all for them to come to discuss that subject. They first discussed LexCorp's business plans along with rumors, which Luthor either denied or skillfully evaded giving a firm answer. But after a time, Luthor brought the subject up.

"I don't trust that alien," said Luthor.

"Who, Superman?" asked Clark.

"Is there any other alien about...?" said Luthor, who stopped himself. "Oh yes, his fellow planet-dweller."

"So you don't trust him?" said Clark, giving as open-ended a question as he could.

"Not one bit," said Luthor. "We have in our midst an alien who has powers beyond our imagination. He defies gravity and any force that is used against him."

"Do you have cause to distrust him?" said Clark.

"Cause? _Cause_? Why, his mere presence is cause in itself," said Luthor. "He has given us no information about his background, nor his intentions. And this saving people about..."

"What of it?" asked Clark. "Some consider it altruistic."

"Some people are then idiots," said Luthor. "Nobody spends all their time to help others for nothing to gain. It's ridiculous."

"Perhaps that is how his planet worked," said Clark. "Maybe their morals were a bit... stronger than ours."

Luthor waved his hand to dismiss such a comment. "Nonsense," he said. "Didn't you pay attention? He told us his planet was destroyed. That is essential information."

"Is it?" said Clark, not following the logic.

"Of course it is," said Luthor. "He goes around, flying to where people are in need of humanity's emergency powers. Don't you see?"

"I don't," admitted Clark.

"He's here for reconnaissance," said Luthor, his voice becoming very firm at this point and he leaned off his chair. His eyes blazed with the fierceness of his thoughts.

"Reconnaissance for whom?" said Clark.

"For his fellow planet-dwellers who no longer have a planet," said Luthor.

Finally it dawned on Clark. "Wait," he said. "So you're saying he's here gathering information regarding the suitability of this planet to live in? He could've said that, saying his people were refugees."

"No, Mr. Kent," said Luthor. "Not the suitability to share the planet. But to take over the planet."

"So you don't believe he is the only one?" said Clark.

"Of course not," said Luthor. "Imagine the panic if he said he had an entire population of his people waiting about?"

"But then why hasn't he acted already?" said Clark. "Surely he's powerful enough to cause major damage."

"Ah, perhaps he's far wiser than that," said Luthor. "He's merely seen our emergency services. He hasn't had access to our military powers. When he does, then I have little doubt he will act."

"So you're saying his helping us is in order to..."

"... in order to gain our trust and let him access to the most sensitive of human knowledge and abilities," said Luthor. "He may fly faster than a speeding bullet, but this planet is vast. He wouldn't know where to find the info. No, it is far quicker to just gain our trust with miniscule activities and then use the knowledge to defeat us. Information is power, Mr. Kent."

"Do you wish for me to put this on the record in the published interview?" asked Clark.

"Obviously," said Luthor. "This is a main reason I called you in for the interview."

"How can you be sure that there are other people from Krypton who survived?" said Clark.

"Consider this, Mr. Kent, how exactly did he survive if the rest of his planet perished?" asked Luthor.

Clark was silent, not able to say anything.

"A fair question, is it not? And if I'm accused of being overly suspicious, allow me to point at the appearance of a fellow member of his planet,_ after he assured us he was the last of his species_," said Luthor, his voice growing louder as he spoke, and then hitting the table at the end to emphasise his point. "If that isn't cause to question him, then what is? That had to be a severe mistake for someone else from his people to reveal himself this early."

"I see" said Clark, who still didn't know what to say.

"Let us not speculate and gather the facts first," said Luthor. "One, he is an alien of immense power. Two, his planet was destroyed. Three, he claimed to have been the only survivor, but his point was shown to be false by the appearance of another just like him."

"So you are sure his intentions are to the detriment of humanity?" asked Clark.

"As sure as one can be with the information given to us," said Luthor. "If his planet was destroyed by an accident, he wouldn't have survived. If he was in another planet at that time, he would've mentioned it, but he remains silent about how he miraculously became the last of his people, again a point proven false by this other alien. No, I suspect a more dangerous reason for his planet's destruction. Perhaps a war so fierce the people of his planet managed to make it utterly uninhabitable and the survivors have traveled on to find somewhere better to live."

"A war?" said Clark.

"It's perfectly reasonable to consider that," said Luthor. "And then if the planet's demise was due to war we would have to be even fiercer in our concern. Imagine, to perpetrate acts so violent that the entire planet is destroyed. Remember, we humanity had enough weapons and a hostile environment to destroy ours during the Cold War, but we humans managed to avoid it. This immediately shows his species as far more brutal than ours. And to their unbelievable luck they stumble upon a planet under a sun which gives them powers that any human would kill for."

"You've taken facts an assumed far too much from them," said Clark.

"Have I? Have I?" said Luthor, his blazing eyes not wavering from looking into Clark's. "We have a being with powers of a near-deity and we shouldn't be cautious? No, Mr. Kent, to assume ultimate goodness from a stranger is insanity. Nothing, nothing, in this planet has ever allowed us to assume such benevolence from any person. I'm making a very reasonable assumption."

"Then why hasn't his people arrived, if that is the case?" asked Clark. "He's been here quite awhile, enough to know he is immensely powerful in this planet, as well as this planet is habitable with no effort. He can breathe here, the food is edible. Why not send word?"

"Because, again, he doesn't know the extent of our military capabilities," said Luthor. "Until then, he has no knowledge how vulnerable he truly is in this planet. We have seen he is invulnerable to a bullet from a handgun as well as fire, but what of a grenade? What about a bazooka? What about a ballistic missile? What about a nuclear weapon? Are there chemicals or bacteria or viruses he is very sensitive to, thinking on the lines of Wells' _War of the Worlds_? If he is indeed one of a few survivors left from his planet, he has to get this perfectly right? To act in haste and give word for his people to invade, and then find out a massive flaw in his plan, whether it's sensitivity to bacteria or that we humans have weapons he never accounted for, it would mean the extinction of his species. No, he has to be cautious and take his time. Patience is a dear friend only fools cut ties with."

"Let's assume for a moment this is indeed the scenario," said Clark. "What would we do?"

"First off, the fact that we don't have any other of his people around means he hasn't sent word," said Luthor. "And we must hope that he stumbled upon this planet where no other of his people far off know about. If this is the case, he must be terminated before he contacts his people."

"Terminate..." said Clark. "Superman? You would kill a man based on your assumptions, without the necessary facts?"

"He is not a man, he is not a human!" roared Luthor, slamming the table with both hands and getting onto his feet. His voice softened. "We have no option. We are weak. We are the dodo bird with the newly arrived predators from ships. We are neither evolved nor equipped to deal with such a potential enemy. We do not have a choice. The fact that we still are alive, or not enslaved, must give us hope that we have a chance at survival."

"But to strike the first blow?" asked Clark.

"What choice do we have?" said Luthor rhetorically. "People have struck first when they realise the danger arriving, there is no evil necessarily in firing first. To do nothing could risk the existence of our entire species. Would you gamble with the lives of billions, the billions who live now and the billions who are to come, on a whim that this sub-deity means us no harm? I cannot."

"We risk creating an enemy of him if we strike first," said Clark.

"And we risk being decimated if he weakens our every defence before we realise we are being invaded," said Luthor. "The worst thing of all is this, if he was utterly free of such nefarious motivations, I still would not approve of his presence."

"I'm sorry," said Clark, confused once again. "But come again?"

"He is going about, doing things we humans should be doing," said Luthor in disgust. "A woman has a gun pointed at her, it should be humans who are nearby to disarm this individual and push the levers of justice. If the criminal is not stopped and commits the act, then it should be humans to investigate the matter and discover the perpetrator."

"But if he is helping us only," said Clark. "What harm is there if he stops a bullet from killing someone?"

"He is weakening us!" said Luthor. "We must find ways to stop raging fires swiftly to save lives, not learn to look above and pray for this god's arrival! We must find ways to improve our station in life. We teach kids to attempt and if they fail, they learn to improve themselves and succeed the next time. Try, try and try again we say.

"But this alien comes by and tells us not to act, to wait for him to rescue us," said Luthor. "Humans have something some psychologists call a bystander effect, where people do not act to rescue others if some other people are also present. Each individual thinks another will step in to save the person. Now we have an immensely powerful person around actually saving others! Next time a person is robbed in public, next time there's a fire in a building where a person pleads for someone to save his/her life, a passerby would think 'Superman will come to save them' and walk away leaving the individual to anguish, for Superman himself admits to not being able to save everyone at every time."

"I see your logic," said Clark, who for the first time in the conversation actually began to see what was being said.

"We are softened even if he has good intentions," said Luthor. "We humans must learn to act to raise the level of humanity. We must act to enforce justice and inflict punishment. We are becoming weak with this benevolent god who wishes to step in and alter the fate of history.

"Consider this, Mr. Kent, one day this Superman will die," said Luthor darkly. "And we'll be left with a population of cowards and idiots unable to act to do what is right. No matter which scenario is true, whether he wishes us ill or good, Superman's presence in this planet is unacceptable. If others will not act, let me make it very clear that _I will_."

* * *

A/N: Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: The rights of Superman belong to DC comics and Warner Bros. I am making no financial gain from this story whatsoever.**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. So far, positive ones so I guess I haven't screwed up. Any comments about things not liked in the story I'll appreciate as well.

* * *

**Chapter 13  
Smallville**

Clark Kent knew he was different for as long as he could remember. He only learned to realise just how different he really was as he grew up. First was when he tried to jump to take a shot at the small basketball hoop that stood just outside the barn. You know how kids always wanted to pretend they were professional basketball players? Clark was no different as he jumped, imagining he was about to dunk, one day trying that he found himself not touching the ground immediately as he always tended to. Instead, looking down, he saw the ground become further and further away from his small feet. He couldn't stop himself, watching helplessly as he saw the the barn move into focus beneath his feet.

He yelled out in fear, utterly frightened at what was happening. He tried to will himself to go down, but he couldn't. Time seemed to slow as he continued on and on, and now the barn was no longer below him as he soared over the fields. But finally he descended, and descended, until he dropped hard onto the cornfields, rolling around. He remained there for a few minutes, as winded as he was dazed, until he finally managed to get up.

His parents tried to support him as much as they could when he told them of this occurrence, but there really wasn't much they could do apart from telling him to make sure nobody was watching him. He didn't say out loud, but how could he do that when he didn't know what was happening or when they occurred?

The first time he realised he was able to withstand great forces was when he was nine years old. Across from the Stewart farm was a small clearing the kids liked to hang out. One day, Clark was there, pretty much alone because of the terrible rain that was gushing down from the heavens. There stood a large tree, where the soil beneath it was eroded over time. Clark wanted to be alone after some mean comments from classmates, and he sat under the tree in the pouring rain.

As he sat he silently watched his surroundings under the deluge of rain, and felt a bit better being alone with the almost soothing sound. Without warning, he suddenly heard a flash of a comment which made him unhappy that day in his thoughts. In anger, he slammed the ground beside him with a closed fist.

Now, up to that point, young Clark wasn't aware he had some strength in him. To be clear, he wasn't as strong as he was going to be, but he was strong enough to make the ground shudder beneath him - which he didn't notice, thinking it was merely the strong winds shaking him - and a small indent was made on the soil.

However, the sudden and momentary shaking of the ground was enough to disturb the tree, which had roots that weren't holding it in the soil perfectly to begin with. With a moan, the tree slowly tilted and tilted, directly towards where Clark was sitting. He hadn't noticed a sound because the rain was rather loud, especially when the sound of thunder came in. And so the tree moved and moved, until the support could hold it no longer.

And with an almighty crash the tree fell right on Clark. He screamed in shock as he was surrounded by something huge which he couldn't immediately tell. He jumped to his feet, feeling some...no not pain, some dizziness as his heart pounded at an incredible speed. He ripped off the branches and leaves that almost seemed to be stuck on him. He stumbled as fast as he could away from it.

He stood back and turned to look at what happened. And he gasped as he saw a huge tree that had fallen right where he was seated less than a minute ago. He gasped again when he saw the tree trunk had split in two in one point in the middle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Chloe Sullivan thought Clark was special from a while after meeting him, granted, but she thought him cute from the moment her eyes laid on him. Awkward and quiet when they first met, was the first thing Chloe thought after she moved schools to Smallville. She quickly found out it was because Clark was having difficulty getting to know others. She became one of his early friends, and he managed to make a few friends with others, but seemed to attract unkind comments from bullies once in awhile. Clark never displayed much emotion at their comments, only deciding to walk away. The abuse tended to be verbally mostly.

One day, before she got to know Clark very well, she was seating on the school bus on her way back home, when she heard some words. Not paying attention, she only listened in when she had heard 'Clark'.

"... so I head you're adopted Clark?" said Steve, a kid one year higher who always thought he was cooler than everyone else thought he was.

Clark sat, dispassionately, staring at the passing scenery from the window. He paid Steve no direct interest. Obviously, he was hearing what was being said.

"I mean," continued Steve nonetheless. "How did your parents know you were going to turn out so lame they left you then?"

Another kid, Chloe didn't pick out who, said "That's horrible, Steve. Take that back!"

"Shut up," said Steve, "I'm just saying... why did your parents not want you? Huh, Clark?"

"Stop the bus!" yelled Clark suddenly. He got up from his seat and walked to the front of the bus. "Stop the bus, please," he told the bus driver.

"I can't do that," said the driver, kindly. "Please go back and sit down."

"Please, stop the bus," said Clark. "I'm fourteen, I've walked back home many times. I'm not feeling well and I need some air. You don't want me to be sick all over here."

The bus driver was still not convinced, but with one more "please?" and a pleading look from Clark, the driver relented and used the brakes and then opened the door.

Clark hopped off without another word, and began his walk back home. He wasn't lying, he had walked home a few times before, and knew this road very well. The bus moved passed him and he watched it go down the distance until it was tiny.

Clark tried to not let the comments bother, like his parents encouraged him, but sometimes it was just hard. Steve was an idiot, but Clark felt sorry for him as everyone knew Steve's home wasn't the most stable of places. Didn't excuse anything, obviously.

The only sounds heard was the pattering sounds of his steps, the cool wind's breeze on the grass and leaves, a few birds and...

What was that?!

Clark stopped still and listened hard. He could've sworn he heard a... a... what was that? It sounded like a loud bang and then... a splash?

He never knew how, but in that moment he knew he heard what was ahead of him. He looked around, helpless, trying to call someone for help but there was nobody nearby. He ran down the road, but he wasn't fast enough. How could he get there, and worse, what would he do even if he got there?

As he ran, he suddenly noticed the trees on either side becoming a blur and he had reached the bridge over the lake so quickly he actually crossed the bridge to the other side without realising it. Knowing he had no time to panic and wonder how the hell he moved so fast, he ran back to the bridge, where he saw most of the school bus had already been submerged. He didn't hesitate and dove over the fence into the lake.

Clark didn't know how he'd help, but after the tree incident figured he had something special about him where he could withstand things others couldn't. He hoped that included drowning, and would try to pull out as many of the people on the bus that he could. Which probably meant one or two, unfortunately, before it was too late considering his tiny frame.

The cold water engulfed him when he crashed into it. Holding his breath, he saw the bus continue to sink. This lake was deceptively deeper than it appeared from the outside. Clark swam towards the bus, he saw a group of students desperately attempting to reach the rear of the bus, where pockets of air still remained with the remaining part that didn't get submerged yet.

He dove deeper and reached the door. He pulled at it, but it wouldn't budge. Seeing the desperate kids panicking underwater, he let out a roar in frustration, which just was released in a stream of bubbles, and he pulled hard. The door moved with his pull, but so hard did he pull the door flew out of it's hinges and so did a small part of the side of the bus.

Clark looked down at the door which had the handle still in his hand in utter shock. He looked around, and in his panic mind a small bit of clarity emerged. It was a gamble, but he didn't have any other choice. Too much time had elapsed so far, even if it was mere seconds. He had to risk all of it to his hopes.

Letting go of the door handle, he swam down to the front end of the bus and he pushed.

Nothing happened.

He pushed harder.

Nothing happened.

With another roar of frustration, again bubbles, he finally felt the bus budge on his effort. He pushed on, feeling the muscles in his arms, chest and back tighten in the strain. The bus moved somewhat. He forced it harder, this time even the neck muscles tightened, and the bus moved upwards towrrds the dim sunlight. Clark didn't feel the need to breathe, yet, and continued to push.

Finally the bus was out of the water completely. Clark held it on and on until he reached the bank to the side and put the bus down. He ripped the back door open. Someone turned to look at him as he welcomed the air he breathed in. He didn't know what to say.

He turned and ran towards the trees surrounding the lake. He didn't stop running until he reached the sheriff and told him what happened. It took a few more minutes, but emergency cars managed to make it's way to the lake.

Clark didn't go back to the lake, he ran off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Chloe was unhappy at Clark leaving the bus, but the bus moved on before she could think of something and frankly she didn't think of anything. For Clark didn't know her at that moment, and what could she say then?

She turned as the bus went by the young boy and then sat back in her seat. It was only moments later control of the bus was lost, but Chloe never knew what exactly happened for this to occur.

With a sudden jerk to the bus, she felt her body yanked towards the window. She instinctively managed to grab hold of the seat in front of her so her collision with the window wasn't that bad. A moment later the inertia pushed her backward as she watched in horror as the bus had crashed out of the bridge down towards the lake. Horrified, she shut her eyes as she felt the sudden jerk forward and heard the loud splash.

The bus was filled with screams and yelling. She started to kick at the window, but it wouldn't budge. A few kids tried to open the door, but gave up in seconds as the front door wouldn't budge and water filled that part of the bus first. The kids in the back couldn't reach the back door, until one kid managed to climb the chairs to reach the back door, but the door wouldn't open - either due to the kid unable to put enough force or it being jammed.

Water filled the bus quickly. The driver grabbed a few kids while yelling at others to make their way upwards to the rear of the bus. One kid slammed the window under water agitated for god reason. The driver dove back down and pulled the kid upwards.

None of them saw the front door be ripped out like it was held with thinly spread butter.

They all, though, felt the weight of the bus moved. They all saw the water level, which was almost completely filled up the top of the bus recede. In utter shock they watched as the bus raised above the water (they thought it was floating, things were miraculous as it was).

Chloe was shoved down a few meters down the bus as the whole thing shifted, and crawled into one of the seats to sit down on. She heard the back door of the bus open and turned around, and did not believe her eyes when she saw Clark, standing there soaked wet like the rest of them. Their eyes met for a moment, and it held until Clark turned and ran off.

That was how Chloe found out her soon-to-be-best-friend had far, far, more than met the eye.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Martha Kent sat there, white as a ghost, hearing what had transpired that day. The sheriff was seated ahead of her, looking rather bemused at the whole thing.

"I assure you ma'am," he said. "Clark came to us and told us of what happened. There's no way he was there and reached us that quickly."

"My son was in the bus," said a woman. "He saw what Clark did."

The room was silent for a moment. The sheriff sighed, not sure how to approach this whole thing. He saw the bus, where the front and back doors were ripped clean out. But he wasn't about to jump to supernatural reasons before all reasonable ideas were exhausted.

"Listen, ma'am," he then said. "Are you saying your son was saved by Clark Kent?"

"Yes," said the woman. "Why won't you listen?"

"Then if you owe your son's life to Clark's heroic activity," said the sheriff, "is this a fair way to repay it? By mentioning it when Martha here says it couldn't have happened?"

The woman opened her mouth, and then shut it. "Well, I never thought of that until you said so," she said. "I guess not."

"Then it's settled," said the sheriff, getting to his feet.

The woman got up, continuing to thank Martha as she left the room, who was trying her best to deny anything like that was possible without appearing rude. After she left, Martha asked about any word regarding Clark.

"Not yet," said the sheriff, who then looked over Martha's shoulder. "But a deputy may be coming here about that."

"Sir," said the deputy. "The school janitor called in saying that he saw Clark running in the school."

"That's it then," said the sheriff, with relief. "Let's go get-"

"If it would be alright," said Martha, "could I go alone to get him? I think it would be better that way."

"As you wish ma'am," said the sheriff.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Clark, in his panic, ran to the last place he was, which happened to be the school. Not know what he was supposed to do there so he ran into a closet and shut the door. That'd keep the noises out.

After hearing the bus crash into the lake from far too far for it to be natural, noises around him seemed to get much louder. He couldn't seem to control it, overwhelmed with the harsh noises such as a door closing hundreds of yards away, the backfiring of a car a mile away, the roar of airplane engines high, high, up in the sky.

He didn't know how long he sat on the floor, with his head in his hands, but the noises seemed dimmer in there. After a long while, he heard footsteps approaching him. Each step soon sounded like the crack of a gunshot, and gripped his ears even tighter and he pushed his hands as hard onto them.

"Clark?" said a voice.

"Mom?" said Clark.

"Yes, Clark," said Martha. "I heard what happened today. Are you alright?"

"Yes Mom, I'm fine," said Clark. "But everything is so loud."

"Is it?" said Martha, who though now used to her son being special, was nonetheless surprised every time something else new arrived. "What do you mean?"

"I hear everything nearby, Mom," said Clark, his voice high-pitched with sorrow. "It's so loud. I can't push it away."

"I see," said Martha. "Can you ignore it?"

"No, the world is too big, Mom," said Clark softly.

Martha crouched beside the door handle. "Then make it small," she said.

"How?"

"Focus on my voice," she said. "Pretend it's an island, out in the ocean. Can you see it?"

"I see it," said Clark. He blinked his eyes as the noises around him settled to a dull hum in the background over the next few minutes.

He finally opened the door, and Martha enveloped her son with a smothering hug, tears streaming down her eyes. She kissed him on his head a few times.

"Let's go home," she said, and he nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Jonathan Kent opened the door to the house in a hurry, having heard about what happened where he was buying some supplies.

"Where's Clark?" he said. "How's he doing?"

"He's doing fine, Jonathan," said Martha. "He's out in the field."

Martha filled her husband in on the details, and afterwards he left the house to go to the field to talk to his son.

Jonathan found his son soon. Clark was sitting on the back of a pickup that was rundown for awhile. He approached him calmly and gave him a warm hug.

"How are you doing?" asked Jonathan after they separated.

"I'm fine, Dad," said Clark. "I didn't feel any pain, apart from all that noise."

"I'm happy you're fine, but Clark," said Jonathan. "You have to keep this side of yourself a secret."

"What was I supposed to do?" asked Clark. "Just let them die?"

His father looked away. "Maybe," he said.

"You don't mean that, Dad," said Clark.

"I don't," admitted Jonathan. "If they find out what you are, they won't accept you. No matter what you do, they'll be afraid of you, son."

"Then what do I do?" said Clark. "They needed help, and I could've done it when nobody else could."

His father sighed, and then sat with Clark on the back of the truck. They looked ahead of them,at the fields of corn as the sun set.

"I can't tell you what to do or be," said Jonathan after a few minutes. "You have to decide what kind of man you grow up to be, Clark. Knowing you, whoever that man is, he's going to change the world."

* * *

A/N: Please review


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: The rights of Superman belong to DC comics and Warner Bros. I am making no financial gain from this story whatsoever.**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 14  
A Calm Before**

Lois was running down the corridor in the building with such haste she managed to offend three people as she brushed hard past them, if not actually knocking them aside, absentmindedly as she made her way to the Daily Planet's editor.

"Perry," she said, gasping a couple of breaths. "Reports of explosions at the docks are coming through the lines. Do we have anyone near there?"

"I don't know," said Perry. "But Jimmy can't be too far. I'll send him there."

Lois sat on the chair across from Perry's desk, while still deeply breathing in air, as he called Jimmy to head to where news was occurring at that moment.

"You looked like you were going to leave," said Perry with a smile after he hung up.

"Gimme a minute," said Lois, glaring at him finding this funny. "I ran into some guy pushing a cart of some papers, or something."

"Ok then," said Perry, who walked to his door and leaned out, yelling "Clark! Get in here!"

When Clark arrived, he sat down and asked what was he needed for.

"What have you got on Luthor at the moment?" said Perry.

"It seems like he wasn't bluffing when he said he saw Superman as a threat, Perry," said Clark. "I went to a source of Lois', and while she didn't give much, I did get the impression she wasn't in the loop in this matter."

"Ok, so what's he doing?" asked Perry.

"Another source of mine has mentioned he was shifting stockpiles of weapons into the hands of criminal gangs," said Clark.

"Eh?" said Perry, his eyebrows raised. "This is outrageous news. Any evidence?"

"None whatsoever," said Clark. "My source saw it being moved to criminals. But there is no paperwork saying weapons are being bought, none about the transfer of it to criminals, none linking any criminal to LexCorp. And even if the slightest evidence was found, it would be impossible to link anything directly with Luthor."

"So we have the story of the decade," said Perry. "But without the slightest hope of using it?"

"Seems to be the case," said Clark.

"I never got to this position giving up on stories this big quickly," said Perry. "I'm assigning Lois to work with you."

"Wait, what?" said Clark, clearly surprised by this. "This is my story, Perry."

"I've got the Superman angle to work with," said Lois.

"See? She's occupied," said Clark, who really didn't want Lois anywhere near him investigating something that he needed as much for Superman as he did for Clark Kent finding a news story.

Perry raised his hand to silence the dissent. "First off, Superman isn't talking, so there's nothing at the moment there for you," he said to Lois, before turning to Clark. "Secondly, you just said that this story may not ever be published. You either increase you're infinitely few chances with help or you fail due to wanting to do it alone."

Clark, sensing that Perry's resolve was final, accepted silently with a nod. Not waiting another moment, he turned and left the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Superman finally reached the docks. That meeting with Perry took long enough, but he had no excuse to rush off so rapidly. He found a number of patrol cars parked randomly with policemen taking cover to one side. He landed beside one of them.

"What's going on?" he said.

"Oh thank goodness," said an officer, who was crouched behind the side doors of the car. "Superman, these guys are heavily armed. They have some explosives, according to the chopper above, but they haven't used anything but the big guns so far."

"You know what they were after?" asked Superman.

"No," said the officer. "We haven't gotten close enough to see."

Superman flew up and levitated above, talking a look around to get a better idea of the scene. He a number of armed men huddled behind various objects of cover, each equipped with various firearms. As he...

An explosion knocked him a few metres away in the air. Unbeknownst to him, the moment he had arrived one of the criminals had tossed a grenade in his direction, and with surprisingly good aim managed to connect with Superman. It didn't hurt him, but it was disorienting for a moment to be honest.

He swooped down and quickly managed to disarm most of the criminals, but managed to miss one of them who reached down and pulled out a rocket launcher. His back was turned when he was hit.

The force of the explosion pushed him forward and he slammed into the wall of one of the dock warehouses, making a large indentation on it. He shook his head and turned around, flying swiftly to the criminal and grabbing the launcher off him before any other damage to the area was done.

His job done, he flew upwards and left without saying another word, to the great dismay of the reporters who had reached there. Even though their questions were the same ones asked before, and he ignored, it didn't stop them from wanting to ask again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He soared to the meeting place in the dark of night, as planned. He moved between the buildings, veering left and right to avoid any that were in front of him. He finally reached the place, and landed onto the ground.

"Are you here?" he said, to the darkness around him.

"Yes," said a gruff voice. "And I've been waiting."

"Sorry, something came up," said Superman.

"Never mind," said Batman. "Any news on Luthor on your end?"

"None," said Superman. "Like before, there's slight hints about some weapons moving, but had you not given me the heads up I may've not been able to even notice something was wrong."

"This man is shady," said Batman. "No doubts about it. We're not going to be able to warn the authorities on him, with no good evidence. We're going to have to take him on by ourselves. It gets worse."

"How could it get worse?" said Superman.

"There are reports from the military of attempts to break in the stockpiles," said Batman.

"Troubling," said Superman, "but I'm not sure worse..."

"The nuclear stockpiles," said Batman, interrupting.

"What?" said Superman, stepping forward in shock. "No man is that brazen. He risks far too much if his people are caught, and he risks much, much more if he gains one and uses it... the risk is on _everyone_."

"He's a megalomaniac," said Batman. "And worse, one who thinks he has a cause. I read that article, he considers you a threat to humanity. He's already shown very few morals, why would it stop him now?"

"Hang on, I've forgotten," said Superman. "There's something fishy going on, and while it's just a gut-feeling I know it's Luthor."

"Go on," said Batman.

"Criminals are using more and more dangerous weapons to try to stop me," said Superman. "I _know_ this is Luthor testing me."

"Testing you?" said Batman. "While I don't doubt that Luthor would do that, why would criminals accept being in that position with you getting them arrested in the end, anyways?"

"I don't think the criminals know they're being used in this manner," said Superman. "But by Luthor letting weapons fall onto the very people I confront daily, it's inevitable they'll use them on me. I mean, when was the last time alleged robbers attempted their robberies with a rocket launcher in their grasp?"

"Maybe they think they need more powerful means to stop you," said Batman.

"True, that is very likely their thinking," said Superman. "But it wouldn't explain why Luthor is helping them get the weapons in the first place. He's watching them test out weapons. And this may mean he is looking for a nuke as a long-term plan if nothing else works."

"Ok, fair enough," said Batman. "How are you dealing with the press hammering you?"

"By not dealing with them, I guess," said Superman. "I've been ignoring them."

"I approve of that message," said Batman nodding. "The less they know of you, the greater the fear."

"Well, I'm trying to inspire mostly," said Superman.

"Who says you can't inspire with a bit of fear as well?" said Batman, who barked a laugh.

"You can laugh at that if you like," said Superman. "You want the criminals to fear you, I want people to be moved."

"Moved to do what, exactly?" said Batman.

"I don't know, they'll have to decide that," said Superman, who continued due to seeing Batman's skeptical look. "I guess there's a lack of hope about in Metropolis. Almost like the average person is thinking 'oh, what's the point?'. I want to show them a way, get them to feel that it's possible."

"Admirable, though vague," said Batman. "But you've got to deal with a megalomaniac billionaire, and a possibly megalomaniac fellow Kryptonian. And then deal with the distrust of the very people you're trying to save. This city needs hope, and you can help them gain it. But it's not going to be easy. You're going to have some interesting decisions to make."

"I know," said Superman, with a sigh. "I may have to sacrifice my life to take down a fellow super-powered being like Zod."

"I don't think you realise what I mean, because I don't mean sacrificing your life," said Batman. " To save them, you may have to do something that'll make you hated. Are you willing to sacrifice your name, your reputation, so as to save the same people who curse you?

"Think about it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lois was sitting at her desk when Clark walked in. Her black hair fell on the back of her neck, her eyes firmly on the screen in front of her as he fingers moved rapidly as she typed. Clark looked at her for a moment, until he realised she wasn't going to say anything, he then spoke.

"If we're going to work with one another," he said. "We're going to first have to pool our information together."

"Well, good morning to you too," she said, but she stopped her typing, leaned back and folded her arms. "Go on, then, you first."

"Eh?" said Clark. "I haven't even been here long, surely you'd be better to start."

"You'd think," said Lois. "But you've interviewed him. Go on."

"He seems intelligent, motivated, and very ambitious," said Clark. "He also seems like..."

"You can speak freely," said Lois, with a wry smile.

"Like a criminal mastermind," said Clark. "Scratch 'like', he is one."

"I'm suspicious," admitted Lois, "but it's not good enough."

"What can we do then?" said Clark. "We can't walk up to them and ask."

"What on earth do you lot do back in the Midwest for investigative journalism?" asked Lois, bemused. "'Go up and ask'? If they're hiding something, then we have to sneak our way as close to it without being in too much danger."

"We're discussing possible arm shipments," said Clark. "What are going to do, try to sneak into the location of a transfer? We'll get killed."

"That's the risk of getting a good story," she said. "If you don't want to come along, I understand. But I'm going regardless."

"Okay, okay," said Clark, not pleased he hadn't managed to talk her out of it. He didn't bother further as the tone in her voice, along with the determination in her eyes, told him it would be futile.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: The rights of Superman belong to DC comics and Warner Bros. I am making no financial gain from this story whatsoever.**

* * *

**Chapter 15  
Lois and Clark**

Lois Lane was what Perry White referred to as "too fearless". I mean, it was one thing to be fearless, but too much so and one becomes reckless. She took everything in stride, however, and she managed to occasionally grab scoops when things seemed futile. That was good for the Daily Planet's accounts in all honesty, but Perry never wanted his reporters to take more risk than reasonably required. They would frequently argue, but each had a great deal of respect for one another. While Lois was certainly not the most popular person in the building, Perry liked her determination for a story no matter where it went, but always feared to read about her demise while chasing a story due to her not knowing when to, or more likely not wanting to, pull out.

She walked in the building like she did every day, a cup of cheap coffee in one hand and papers on the other. Her head down, she walked without paying any attention around her. Clark's attention was on his phone, but it was her fault that they bumped into one another in the entrance of the building. Which naturally resulted in her spilling what seemed to be half her coffee onto Clark's shirt. She stared at him in horror, as she quickly dropped the papers, and tried to wipe out the liquid.

"Oh my goodness," she said in a high voice. "I'm so sorry. _So sorry_."

Clark raised his hand, with a small but warm smile. "Don't worry, I'll handle it," he said.

She repeated her apologies.

"Forget it," he said. "I have a spare shirt in the closet for times like this."

"No, I mean I must've burnt your chest," she said. "The coffee was scalding hot."

"What? Oh... erm..." he said, "I guess my shirt seems to have not got in contact with my chest... never mind, let me get it cleaned up. You go on ahead, don't become late on my behalf."

Not liking where the conversation was going, he left her and made his way to the elevators. He stepped back when she entered another elevator, and walked out of the building. If he was going to replace his shirt, he needed to go home actually.

Lois was seated in her desk on the phone when he walked in. She was running her pen through her dark hair absentmindedly, her attention on the call that she didn't notice him enter with two cups of coffee in his hands. She looked up only after he placed a cup in front of her, and mouthed a 'thank you' while he sat down and waited for her call to finish.

"Well, if you hear of anything, call me," she said, before hanging up. "Oh that's far too gentleman of you to get me this, after what happened."

"Thank you," he said.

"No, I mean it's far too gentleman-like," she said. "In the Midwest such manners may be the norm, but this city is cutthroat. Don't let people take advantage of you."

"Not to worry," he said. "But I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that," she said.

"So anything?" he asked.

"Good timing of you to stop by," she said. "I realised something. If Luthor is moving arms shipments about to criminals, he wouldn't be using LexCorp employees, that'd be amateurish."

"Okay...?" said Clark, not sure where she was going with this.

"Who would you use to move such shipments?" she asked. "Which is a large criminal organisation that also happens to be the number one seller of black market weapons in Metropolis?"

"I don't know," he said. "I haven't been here long enough to fit who is with who."

"Oh come on, it's obvious," she said, but with him not commenting, she answered her own question. "Intergang."

"Intergang?" he said. "That name's popped up once or twice, but didn't know they were the go-to guys to buy weapons from."

"They have their fingers in some legit businesses, but they're a feared organisation," she explained.

"So, what's the plan?" he said.

"Well, their leader is Bill Church, but we're going to have to be smart to get anywhere near him," she said. "He's a 'respected' member of high society.'

"You know, how come once someone's wealthy they never seem to lose this 'respect' no matter what crimes are done?" asked Clark rhetorically.

"Precisely because they're wealthy," said Lois, taking a sip and then getting up. "Let's go, we're not going to learn anything in this building."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So listen," began Lois. "Over there is a member of Intergang, someone you talk to if you need to buy a particularly large amount of weapons."

They were crouched behind a corner in a rundown part of the city, looking around it from time to time. Lois was pointing at the other side of the street, where a few men stood about looking around side to side.

"What's the plan?" said Clark. "It's not like we can... wait, where you going?"

Because at that moment, Lois indeed just walked to the man. A man who was, Clark would describe, a hulking beast of a man in size. Not that Clark was intimidated, naturally, but this man really stood far above and wider than him in size.

"Hey Marty," said Lois loudly.

"Lois!" said a man gruffly. "Almost gave me a heart attack. What the hell you doing, shoutin' 'bout like that in a place like this? I coulda shot you."

"Listen, Marty," said Lois. "I've heard of some large weapons been moving about fast the past few weeks. Any truth to that?"

"Look, Lois. You know I'm one to give you a hint or two when you're writing a story," said Marty. "But you gotta stay out of this one. It's dangerous."

"I'll handle myself," said Lois. "Why's this more dangerous than any other?"

"Criminals been getting shaky with that flying alien about, not know when he'll pop by and do damage, see?" said Marty. "Now weapons have suddenly flooded the market, making them hella cheap, and rumours are going about we should try using some of the big guns to take him down."

"Take who down?" said Clark.

"Take who down?" said Marty, looking at Clark like he was stupid. "Take Superman down of course."

"Superman?" said Lois. "Why?"

"What's the matter with you? I thought you was smart," said Marty. "He's bad for business."

"He's trying to help," said Lois.

"Well, his boy scout routine aint helpin' us I tell ya," said Marty.

"So you can't tell us anything about Intergang and where they're getting the weapons to sell so cheaply?" said Lois.

"You're incredible, isn't this broad somethin'?" said Marty, looking at the men standing with him, who chuckled. "Going around sayin Intergang out loud like that. Stay outta this Lois."

"Is that a threat?" said Lois.

"Nah, a warning," said Marty. "Some of these guys, if they get nervous, they won't hesitate to take a pop at a journalist to silence them. They're not messin about."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That's a shame," said Clark. "We've not gotten much information, I guess. We'll try again tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" said Lois, incredulously. "Haven't you paid attention?"

"Regarding what?" said Clark.

"He just almost threatened me to back off," said Lois. "He wouldn't bother if he didn't have reason to be concerned on us stumbling on something."

"I'm not following," said Clark.

"He's expecting something tonight, and he wants us far away from it," said Lois.

"Maybe we should report this to the police then," said Clark, not wanting Lois to get into too much risk, and allowing him to deal with this without the added distraction.

"The police? And say what, I suspect something without the slightest of evidence?" asked Lois, giving him a questioning look.

"This is above our paygrade, the risks are too much," said Clark.

"That's the risk of gaining a good story," said Lois. "If you're too frightened to come along, then I understand."

She stood there, he mouth in a slight pout, her eyes a bit widened, and her head tilted so that her hair covered part of her face. She raised a hand and brushed back her hair behind the ear, and waited. Clark kept looking at her, not saying anything to which she reciprocated. He wanted to say no, and he was going to. There's no reason to risk her well-being, it would be ridiculous. But as he opened his mouth to refuse to come along (and hopefully push her to not go either), he suddenly recalled her downcast in her office. Nobody really got along with her in the _Planet_, the best was Jimmy tolerated her. So there she stood in front of him, with self-confidence but an underlying level of doubt. By inviting him to come along with her, she was extending a hand. Were he to reject it, for any reason, perhaps she'd take it that he saw her just like all the others in the office, a reckless reporter who'd risk death to catch a minor story.

He sighed.

"Okay then," he said, shaking his head. "If this is where the story goes..."

"Excellent," she said, punching his arm as she smile. "_Damn_, your arm feels like a rock."

"So we seek the story?" he said. "Where to?"

"Let's get something to eat, first," she said. "A stakeout without food is torture."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Perry White was talking animatedly with Jimmy about one of his favourite topics.

"I'm telling you, when the King was at his best, nothing as near," he said, waving his arms to express his point.

"Surely we can talk about someone else for once?" asked Jimmy.

"Like who?" said Perry, skeptically. "I've heard what is considered music these days, and it's depressing."

"How about The Man in Black?" said Jimmy.

"Well, why the heck not?" said Perry in approval. "Lemme tell you about..." His voice trailed off when he saw that the _Planet_ had visitors.

Lex Luthor stepped out of the elevators and entered the newsroom. He stood at the steps for a moment, looking about him at the reporters moving about quickly and with their heads down looking at cellphones, tablets or laptops. Most didn't notice the billionaire in the midst, while a few did have a double-take and looked back when they realised. He paid them no attention, and having seen the editor-in-chief, he made his way down the steps.

"Lex Luthor," said Perry. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I know you're a busy man, so I'll keep it short," said Luthor.

"Please, step into my office," said Perry. "Jimmy, you're excused."

Jimmy obeyed and Perry shut the door to the office.

"What brings you here?" said Perry.

"I've gotten word that a reporter is investigating my organisation with rather... _sensitive_ accusations," said Luthor. "I wish to request that this be stopped."

"Do you?" said Perry.

"Well, for one it is false and would be a waste of resources, of which I know this once-great newspaper doesn't have much of," said Luthor. "And two, any libelous comments would be highly damaging and I would be forced to use any legal means to protect myself."

"Now, don't you worry yourself about our resources," said Perry. "We at the _Planet_ take great pride on not producing speculative drivel you see at other news outlets. I cannot confirm what stories we have, but I don't run anything without clear evidence. If you have done nothing, then you have nothing to fear from this newspaper."

"Consider my warning made, then," said Luthor, getting to his feet.

"Noted," said Perry, who looked back to the papers on his desk.

Another word wasn't passed, and Luthor left the room. He made his way to the elevators, and the door closed behind him.

"Jimmy!" said Perry loudly, knowing full well that Jimmy was waiting outside the office.

"Yes, sir?" said Jimmy, his head looking around the door frame.

"Call Lois, give her a heads up about this," said Perry.

"About what?" said Jimmy. "All what happened was Luthor popped in for a moment and left."

"Billionaires do not just waltz in without having a reason," he said. "He's concerned. And if he's concerned, he has a reason to be so."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lois ended the call on her cellphone.

"Perry just got a visit from Lex Luthor," she said, putting the phone down onto the table.

"What?" said Clark. "That's odd."

"Of course it is," said Lois. "But if he's troubled, then he knows what's going on. This investigation isn't some part of the organisation going rogue."

"Why would he come on his own?" asked Clark. "Surely this is a job for lawyers."

"You'd think," said Lois. "But we're talking about a guy who's a self-made billionaire. He's used to doing things by himself, when it's something this big."

They were seated in a small diner, working through a bite to eat before spending hours watching and waiting for something to occur. They were in a middle of a conversation before the phone call from Perry interrupted them, and Lois returned to the conversation once more.

"So you told me you were reporting in Namibia for awhile," she said.

"Eight months," he said. "Beautiful place."

"Wonder what it'd be like to report from other countries," she said.

"You can always try," said Clark. "It's not like you don't have the option."

"I dunno," she said. "I only see myself reporting from this city. There's so much going on at any given time."

"I see," said Clark.

"I mean, I've always been in Metropolis," said Lois. "And even if I was thinking of leaving, I can't now."

"Now?" asked Clark.

"Since... he's come," she said, the very faintest hints of a blush arising on her cheeks.

"Superman?" said Clark. "I can't deny he's a literally out-of-this-world story, but I figure there's something else in your comment you left unsaid."

"Well," she said, looking flustered. "There's something about him. He's got that funny old-fashioned demanor to him, which you also have, and it's rather odd. But there's something really... what's the word?... about his actions."

"I guess that power can draw people in," said Clark.

"No, no," said Lois. "The power is astonishing, shocking. But it's his use of it that's really admirable. I mean, he finds himself in a new planet, with powers far beyond the population within. And what does he do, but use it to help this strange planet? It's unexpected."

"Perhaps your assumption that one with power wouldn't use it for altruism is harsh," he said.

"Is it? Really?" she asked rhetorically. "Most people would use it to further themselves. Power corrupts is a cliche, but you can't deny the truth in the statement."

"You've given him a hard time though, about the other alien," he said.

"How would you know that?" she said, an eyebrow rising.

"I mean...," said Clark. "Your articles on him dried up, and I noticed your last interview with him had some tension in the questions. It's not rocket science."

"Oh, well," said Lois. "I've been confused. The appearance of this other Kryptonian is rather odd. Either Superman was lying or naive to not know of the situation. Either case, it's frustrating considering we don't know who this other guy is."

"Do you think Superman lied?" asked Clark, softly.

"I dunno," she said. "Ordinarily, I'm suspicious. Seeing this situation in any other circumstance, and my instincts would scream I've been given a tall tale and I was a fool to not see it. But..."

"... but what?" said Clark, curious.

"When he looked at me," she said, "and said strongly that he did not know, I felt like believing him."

"Okay," said Clark. "That's understandable."

"No _it's not_," she said with firmness in her voice. "It's not. I wanted to believe him. Am I getting enamored with the subject to the point that it's affecting my journalistic senses? That's unacceptable."

"Are you getting enamored with him?" asked Clark, who didn't know why but suddenly was very interested in the answer.

"Ah, let's get back on the stakeout," she said, getting up and going through her purse to get some money. She threw some bills on the table. "Food's on me," she said. "Let's go."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is taking ages," she said. "I was sure something was going down."

"Weapons have been moving about by the truckload around the city, it seems," said Clark. "There's little chance nothing happens. Relax, it'll just take longer."

She shook her head with a smile. "This is the bit in the job I really don't like," she said. "Even less than writing out the boring assignments."

Clark looked down to his phone, which was vibrating. He raised his hand in apology to Lois, and picked it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Clark?" said a female voice.

"Yes, who's this?" he said.

"It's Alice," she said. "Alice Martin."

"Yes I rememb..." he said, but was interrupted by her, admittedly anxious, voice.

"You told me to call you if I felt like I needed help," she said.

"Yes," he said. "Are you in trouble?"

"I... don't know," she said.

"What happened?" he said, soothingly.

"I think I was followed home from work," she said. "The car followed me is outside my window, parked, but nobody came out of the car, I think. I don't know what to do..." the pitch in her voice began to rise.

"Alice, _Alice_," he said firmly. "Where do you live?"

She mentioned her address, which he wrote down on his notepad, and then she added. "Another car has parked behind it. I don't know if I'm paranoid. I'd call the police, but tell them what?"

"Listen to me," he said. "Lock your door tightly, close the blinds or curtains to the window. Don't open the door for anyone, don't approach the window for anything. Call the police if anything, _anything_, occurs."

"What will you do?" she said.

"I know someone who could help," he said. "But it'll take too long to explain now. Let me call them. Take care of yourself."

He hung up the phone, and waved away Lois' confused questions. He started typing on the phone.

_Me: Hey, I need your help immediately_

_Chloe: No prob, doin nothing atm_

_Me: A contact of mine is feeling concerned she may be in trouble but I can't get away from the situation_

_Chloe: What do you want me to do? I can't fly_

_Me: I'm going to give you a number, and I want you to call it. Tell the man your name and that I sent you (the other me)_

_Chloe: Okay, gotcha. And tell him what other you wants to say?_

_Me: Tell him that an Alice Martin may be in need of help and here's her address. Tell him some cars followed her home_

_Chloe: Will do_

After a couple of minutes, while Clark filled in to Lois about it (apart from talking to Chloe, as Lois couldn't know what connections Clark had), he got a response.

_Chloe: Done. Told him the address and the situation. He said he'll get there. Why did he trust me?_

_Me: I told him about you, obviously_

_Chloe: Introducing me to your caped friends? I'm blushing_

_Me: Blush all you want. Just don't do one thing_

_Chloe: What's that?_

_Me: Don't go to that address_

_Chloe: Moi? Wouldn't dream of it_

_Me: You're already on your way there, aren't you?_

_Chloe: Yep, big boy_

_Me: Sigh_

_Chloe: Haha, you know I'd be curious_

Before Clark could type a response, he felt the tapping on his arm from Lois.

"Wha-?" he began, but stopped as he looked up.

In the darkness, a couple of men went went on either side of the car and were now pointing guns at each window, one at Lois and one at Clark. One of the men motioned to them, with his free hand, to get out of the car. They obeyed and were patted down.

"We're reporters," said Lois with disgust. "We're not going to be armed."

The men didn't speak and, with the guns on the two's backs, moved them across the street, where Marty was standing.

"For the love of..." said Marty, angrily. "I told you to _back off_."

"Sorry," said Lois, who was clearly anything but. "Things are going on, and there's a story to get."

"You're nuts, lady," said Marty, who turned to his men. "Tie them up and we'll find a way to dispose of them."

"What?!" said Lois. "Are you mad?"

"You've come at a wrong night," said Marty. "Something big's going down tonight. Huge. We can't have witnesses. I told ya to not stick your nose in this one, but you did. My conscience is clear.

"Go on," he said to his men. "We can't do anything here, it's too public. Hold them until we move on and we'll get rid of the bodies."

* * *

A/N: If anyone wondered why Clark texted Chloe to call the other person, Clark couldn't exactly have a phone call with said individual with Lois around. He trusts Chloe to get the word to him... though not enough that she won't go along as well.

Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: The rights of Superman belong to DC comics and Warner Bros. I am making no financial gain from this story whatsoever.**

* * *

**Chapter 16  
A Dark Night**

There wasn't a moon that night, but the streetlights still gave it enough light to be able to see about to a faint degree. Not enough obviously, otherwise the man dressed in black including a mask and cape would find his night work much more difficult to execute.

He was crouched on the top of a tall building, looking down at the streets below, when he got the call. Looking oddly at the unrecognizable number, he picked it up anyways.

"Hello?" he growled.

"Erm..." said a female voice. "Damn... he didn't tell me who I was calling..."

"Who is this?" he said, sounding angry but confused.

"Sorry," she said, beginning to sputter.

"Listen lady," he said, "either tell me who this is or I'm hanging up, then I'm going to find you, and make you talk. First being how you got my number."

"Wait, wait," she said, her pitch going up. "I've got a message from Superman."

"What the hell?" he said. "Why didn't you just say that? Hang on, who is this?"

"Who's going to call you and claim to know Superman?" she said.

"Who is this?" he repeated, with the exact same tone.

"Chloe," she said. "Chloe Sullivan."

"Hmmm... he mentioned you," he said. "Alright, what's the message?"

"Superman said someone may need your help," said Chloe, who then gave him the address.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Is this... Batman?" she said.

"Yes," he said.

"Cool," she said. "..."

He hung up the phone, sensing the important bit of the conversation was done. He hopped off the building and glided downwards to an alley, where his impressively large vehicle was parked. Within minutes, he was tearing down the streets to reach the location.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chloe Sullivan stood behind a car in darkness, due to the nearest lamppost being busted, watching the cars ahead of her. As hard as she stared about, she couldn't pick out which car was supposed to occupy the individuals who had potentially menacing intentions towards this Alice Martin. Typical Clark to give a vague job about a vague person possibly needing help from some - you guessed it - vague individuals.

She picked up her phone to call Clark. Obviously he's going to chastise her for going, but she was curious about what she was supposed to see and maybe in between his 'why the heck are you there?!' comments Clark would explain it more. The phone continued to ring, but Clark wasn't picking it up. She waited a bit longer, and then sighing, hung up. She decided she'd have to...

Her shriek of surprise was muffled by the hand on her mouth, as she felt herself suddenly yanked backwards. Her breathing got erratic through the nose, her heart raced, and her eyes widened, but she saw nothing considering whoever pulled her was still behind her.

"Why are you here?" growled a voice.

Chloe just shivered, unable to talk.

"Talk," ordered the man.

"I'm just minding my own business," she stammered in what took about twice as long as it would ordinarily take to say those words.

"Oh, you're the one who called," said the man.

She finally turned around and saw a... man?... cloaked in black, with a mask that only showed his jaw and eyes, two odd looking horns and a cape. She obviously knew who it was, though up to that point, and she felt the shiver of fear such a dark costume was obviously meant to draw out from others. She much preferred Clark's bright red and blue but she had to admit this style had its... advantages.

"Listen," he said. "I see two cars parked, and when I arrived the occupants of one had entered the building. I don't have time to talk, so I'm just going to say this once, if you're not going to leave, do not approach the situation. I don't have time saving your ass and this other person. Got it?"

Chloe nodded. He pointed his grappling gun upwards, and shot. Within a few seconds he had risen to the darkness and disappeared completely from Chloe's field of vision.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alice Martin left her office late that night due to some paperwork that needed to be done before the next day. When she saw the imposingly tall guy across the street when she stepped out of the building, she didn't give much thought to it. Her heels clinked on the pavement as she walked through the cool air towards the car park. Her hands were shaking as she rummaged through her purse for her keys, but they were shivering due to the cold initially. The shaking got much more severe when she noticed the same guy had moved a bit across the street, but still faced her.

She chastised herself for being paranoid. As she pulled out of the parking spot, and drove off, she still instinctively kept an eye on her rear view mirror. At first she noticed nothing. But when she stopped at a red light, and saw the same car behind her suspiciously stop metres back, then her suspicions were aroused further.

It took some effort for her to keep her car in control, considering she felt like she was about to panic. Scratch that, with the waves of anxiety crashing within her, she really was feeling the beginning of a full blown panic attack. It was a wonder she managed to reach her home and park without getting into an accident.

Her hands were shaking so much as she attempted to unlock her apartment, she had to hold her hand with the other to keep it still to put the key through the keyhole. She also kept looking behind her, checking if anyone was standing there, but so far nobody was seen. Finally her door opened, and she quickly stepped inside, making doubly sure she locked her doors.

She looked down at the street from her window, and took out a small piece of paper from her purse. The car was still parked, with no movement visible inside from her vantage point. She dialed her phone, and waited.

"Hello?" said a male voice.

"Clark?" she asked, praying desperately it was him. While she didn't know exactly what he'd do if she really was in danger, she felt she had to tell someone, anyone, who wouldn't dismiss her fears as paranoid... as well as not have to explain her suspicions about LexCorp's activities.

After she hung up, and reluctantly closed her curtains (because she felt she needed to keep an eye out in case something happened out there, but she listened to what Clark told her to do), she made her way to the bedroom and sat on the bed. Well, she initially sat on the bed, but she ended up curling up into a ball at the edge of the bed away from the window.

She sat silently for what seemed like hours to her, but in reality was many, many, minutes.

She let out a low pitched noise from her mouth when she heard the door open. The door she was sure she had locked. She said nothing, did nothing, her fear being so great she wasn't even sure she could gather up in herself to attempt to run for it.

She saw, through her fingers which she placed on her face as if to will away this terrible predicament, a foot step onto the carpet in the living room through her open bedroom door. A tall man stepped into view, while another man stepped behind him into view. She heard the front door close behind them. One of them went to the kitchen, but she couldn't tell where the other went.

Her whole body was shaking, and she tried to still herself, as if she was shaking so much it was audible. It made no difference. Very soon they'd enter the bedroom regardless and then... she didn't know and didn't even want to imagine what were their intentions.

She could feel them coming closer, she wasn't sure of course but she felt like she could feel it. She looked about the room, still curled in a ball, but nothing looked like a good hiding place. Her bed had drawers beneath it so she couldn't go under it, her window was far too high in the building not to make it a very painful fall, if not fatal, if she attempted it, and her closet really wasn't big enough to hold her in.

Just when she decided that there really was no hope or avenue for escape, when she realizing her life was likely to be coming to an end, she heard an almighty crash of glass shattering. Hearing the gust of wind blowing into the living room, she quickly realised that the window was broken into. She heard grunts, smashes and thumps but couldn't imagine what was going in her very living room. She was far, far, too frightened to go and take a look.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two men entered the apartment slowly, their eyes carefully watching their surroundings. They were each holding a gun and took their steps with care - these were obviously experienced in what they were doing.

Without warning, a loud crash was heard and shards of broken glass flew into the room as two of the windows facing the street were shattered. While the closed curtains held back most of the shards from most of the room, the wind blowing the curtains still allowed some of pieces to scatter about. The two men, startled naturally, turned their guns towards the window. But there was nothing to see that was off. The street below looked silent and nothing appeared out of the ordinary. One of them walked slowly to the windowless hole in the wall and stuck his head out from it. He looked below, and then looked above...

A loud shriek of scream came out of him as he fell out through the window. His fall was broken when a rope wrapped around his feet as he fell and, looking above in horror at a dark figure which could barely be made out above him that held the other end of the rope which was attached to what appeared like a gun, was let go to the ground with far less impact than what would've occurred without assistance.

The other man in the room watched in horror, not sure what to do. He heard the door open behind him and some of his colleagues, probably having heard or seen the commotion, entered the room, and he sighed in relief in not being the only one in the room.

Before they could discuss anything, a black figure swung into the room through the window, falling on one of the men, and knocking him out before anyone else could react. After that was a blur of moving limbs as the figure ducked and threw a punch, while grabbing the next guy's arm and disarming him, and then turning to the guy on the other side of him and grabbing him and throwing him to the ground.

Batman ducked under a punch, and leaned forward and grabbed a gun out of another's hand, throwing it out of the window. He then grabbed the arm of the one who tried to punch him, and used the momentum to pull him to slam him at the wall. He held onto another guy and used him as a shield for a moment, and then shoving him to the other men while jumping forward with a kick that connected.

This persisted for quite awhile it felt to everyone involved, but in reality didn't last more than a minute.

After knocking down the guy with his kick, Batman looked up and saw three guns pointed at him. He stood still, only his left hand moving very, very slowly, while two of the other guys got back to their feet and pointed their gun at him as well.

"Our fight isn't with you," said one of the men. "We'll just take the lady and go off on our separate ways. Got it?"

"No," said Batman, who crouched so quickly they didn't move before he lowered his hand and threw down something that looked like black powder onto the floor.

And the whole room went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Even through the commotion, Alice Martin was so paralyzed in far she didn't even attempt to escape in the mayhem. She had no idea what was going on out there, as she rocked herself.

She squealed out loud in shock when everything around her became pitch black. For a few seconds, she actually wondered if she had become blind, but realised she wasn't the only one when she heard the shocked voices from the living room. As well as the slight light from the streetlights cutting into the dark fog surrounding her.

She actually shrieked when she felt arms around her suddenly.

"I'm here to help you," growled a voice.

Not having an alternative, she grew silent as she felt herself lifted off the bed. She heard glass shatter near her, guessing it was her bedroom window, and her breath caught as she felt her body rise in the air momentarily before falling suddenly. She felt like she was going to be sick, but she realised she could now see around her and she was outdoors. In the air outdoors, falling to the ground, that is. She saw the cloaked figure holding her shoot something out of a gun-like object towards a tree branch, and rather than fall to the ground, they swung away from her building.

She finally felt the jerk of the momentum stopping as they landed on the ground. He pointed at a humongous tank of a vehicle, whose doors - if you could call them that - opened. She didn't need a word and almost jumped into it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chloe stood and could see something was going on in the windows at the building, but not enough to determine what exactly was happening. She could see a window shattering, and then the room went black. Hmmm, she thought, someone must've switched off the lights.

Chloe Sullivan was curious, but not stupid, so there was no way she would approach the building to find out what happened risking herself getting killed, or worse getting Batman or Martin killed. She stood there staring, but made no movement either towards or away from the building.

Suddenly, with screeching of wheels, a monstrous... car?... stopped in front of her. With the doors open, she saw Batman with a lady on the side.

"Get in!" he roared.

"Erm... where?" she said, looking around. For such a large son-of-a- it wasn't roomy on the inside.

She didn't hesitate when a gunshot sound ripped through the air, diving headfirst into the car onto Martin's lap. The door's closed and the vehicle roared out into the night. She twisted herself so she was seated in a more respectable manner, where she and Martin shared a seat.

"Chloe," she introduced herself. "And I suppose you're Alice?"

They sped through the streets in speeds Chloe never experienced but had to admit was a bit exhilarating. Scary, but exhilarating. The car continued weaving through the few cars moving about that night with precision.

Just when Chloe thought she could enjoy this, Batman indicated they were being followed. She tried to look behind her, but obviously the vehicle wasn't designed for passengers to just swivel their heads to look through the rear glass. She sat there, as the vehicle went even faster than before, surprisingly. She then managed to see what was happening when one of the cars chasing them passed them and was ahead for a moment. The car rapidly drove further forward and then skidded to a stop ahead of the vehicle, probably attempting to force Batman to park.

Not very wise, thought Chloe, as Batman did no such thing and in fact increased the speed of the car without turning direction, tearing the car forward directly at the now stopped car. The driver panicked sufficiently early to accelerate the car out of danger before the mini-tank decided to crush it, Chloe shook her head.

"Look," he growled finally, after being mostly silent as they drove about until that point. "These guys are going to follow me for awhile, so lets use that. I'm going to park the car up ahead, you two get off and they'll follow me away."

"And then?" asked Chloe.

"Well, your friend can help you out far more than I can," said Batman. "Besides, they don't know you, Chloe. As long as you're not seen, there's no way they'll be able to find you. Just stay from anywhere they'll expect you to go, Miss Martin."

With a sudden twist, the vehicle was jerked to the right turn, and then accelerated alot and then turned rapidly a few left and right turns. When Batman was sure those following weren't directly behind them in a position where they were visible, he stopped the car in a busy looking street, with lots of still open restaurants and bars. Chloe and Alice hopped off the car, and Chloe pulled Alice's hand so they could slip into the crowd. She'd take Alice back to her apartment and wait there until Clark sent any word.

She heard the screeches of Batman's vehicle as he sped down the road.

* * *

A/N: A Batman-centric chapter, I didn't really anticipate it when I started the story. But I kinda enjoyed writing this. As always, feedback is appreciated.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: The rights of Superman belong to DC comics and Warner Bros. I am making no financial gain from this story whatsoever.**

* * *

**Chapter 17  
Stakes Just Got Higher**

"I need a cigarette," said Lois loudly, sighing.

"You... _smoke_?" said Clark, incredulously.

"Well, technically I quit," she said. "But if I'm going to die, then there's no harm taking one last drag of a cigarette. Only sweet, sweet, benefit."

"Oh come on," said Clark. "Let's not assume death so hastily."

"We're held by captors who will kill us the moment they can dispose of our bodies," she said matter-of-factly. "I don't see what's pessimistic about my thinking."

"Someone could come by to help," said Clark.

"Who?" she said, looking pointedly at him. "Who knows where we are?"

"Erm..." said Clark, cursing the situation.

He didn't see a way to, you know, do what he can do without having Lois seeing it. And whatever happened so far, he didn't trust Lois to not report it globally before the night was over. Then again, he couldn't really let her die out of fear of revealing himself. Not good, Kent, so not good.

This was precisely what his father warned him about. Jonathan Kent was proud his son's instinct with superhuman powers was regarding assisting others, but he warned that the moment anybody found out, his whole personality would cease to exist. All his memories, all his experiences, they wouldn't exist as far as others were concerned. He'd always be _the alien_. There would be no 'Clark' in the blink of an eye.

Clark sat with a gloomy expression on his face, quietly trying to work out scenarios in his head that didn't involve anyone there finding out his secret. The thoughts were not promising, but there were options.

Finally, he decided he'd have to risk it when being moved. So he waited until Lois and him were ordered to get up and were moved, by gunpoint, towards a parked van. He tapped Lois on the shoulder and whispered, "when I give the word...".

He didn't like the gun pointed at him poking his back, but bit his tongue from say anything. When he thought they really didn't have any better moment, he roared "Run Lois!", and he had to give her credit for reacting rather rapidly. She turned to her right and ran towards the street. Clark saw them raise their guns as he began to run. He made sure to remain directly behind Lois.

The next few seconds were a blur to everyone but him. As the bullets were fired, Clark constantly had his neck turned so he was watching the gunmen behind him, he moved his arms in speeds faster than was visible and slapped any bullets that were coming near Lois' general direction away.

He tried to move his arms as infrequently as he could without leaving Lois at a risk. He had to admit that Lois could run, so it would take only a few seconds of this before she crossed the street. So he continued to slap the bullets again and again.

He wasn't perfect, understandably, and saw a bullet to his horror escape his vision and pass by him. The bullet was flying right at Lois' back. He didn't have time to think, and the idea of letting someone be hurt to protect a secret didn't appeal to him. So, he sped up his running instantly, to the point that he was in a fraction of a second not visible by an onlooker and he ran towards the bullet.

The race was tight, as the bullet was ahead of him and Lois wasn't really that far ahead of the bullet. He felt his muscles tighten as he pushed as hard as he can to reach the bullet. It was taking all of the strength in him to shorten the distance between the bullet and him in such an infinitesimally short distance.

He managed to reach the bullet when it broke through her layer of clothing and a bit of her skin, and he grabbed it with his index finger and thumb and pulled it away from her. He threw away the bullet, tore off his civilian clothing with one hand and lifted her up with the other. It was a bit more difficult than he realised, removing clothing with one hand, but he literally ripped it off making it more possible. He continued in the speed he was going, but took care not to snap her in two with the sudden impact he had on her nor the change of momentum, and levitated into the air.

Before Lois really knew what was happening, she found herself in midair above the height of buildings. She shouted in shock, but calmed when she saw Superman lifting her.

"Clark's still there!" she yelled, when her thinking returned to full functioning.

"Don't worry, I saw Clark first," said Superman. "I took him to a few blocks down the street. He's gotten away."

She finally relaxed into his arms, and was silent for awhile rubbing her back which was bleeding a bit. He didn't break the silence, letting her cope with the thoughts of being in such close proximity to such danger.

Suddenly he heard an odd beeping sound. She leaned to her pocket and took out her phone. She didn't see him roll his eyes that after all that happened, she still picked up the phone.

"Yes?" she said, then listened to the words being said, and adding a few comments that Superman couldn't understand what context they were in. He noticed the tone in her voice got more and more concerned, though. When she hung up, he didn't even need to ask her what the matter was.

"Superman?" she said.

"Yes," he said.

"That was a contact of mine in the military I know from my father," she said.

"Okay?"

"Tonight, a transport cargo was attacked as it went to another state," she said. "And it was robbed."

"Anything important lost?" he asked.

"Initially, they thought not," she said. "It was supposed to be transporting some unimportant materials and the like."

"But..."

"But they found out that somehow the shipping orders were manipulated," she said.

"Is that possible?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said. "However, something was placed onto the transport that wasn't supposed to be moved."

"What was it?" he asked, but had a feeling considering the blood in her face was almost gone.

"A nuclear warhead," she said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A man was running wildly, panting heavily and sweating profusely, with gun in hand and blood on shirt. He didn't hesitate to fire blindly behind him as he tried to escape his pursuers. The sounds of the ambulance rushing towards the scene could be heard for a few blocks.

The police officers chasing after him didn't dare come too close, considering the man's lack of restraint in shooting randomly. They sought cover as often as they could, and as such the man was lengthening the distance between them.

His chest burned as his feet pounded the ground. Adrenaline filled his blood, his heart pounding in it's effort to pump, and he had no idea how close the police officers were to him. After a couple of more minutes running without daring to look behind him, he stopped to catch his breath and turn around. He couldn't continue running without a break any longer. He gasped for breath with his hands on his knees.

He saw nobody behind him. Did he manage to get away?

He let out a slight smile, not believing his luck. He managed to...

With a scream he felt his body feel the sudden stretch of momentum when yanked upwards. He saw the ground below him be separated from him as he rose higher and higher in the air. When he finally stopped screaming, he thought to himself his luck was terrible that day. Escaping from the police only to run into the arms of Superman.

Except...

When he looked upwards, he realised the person holding him was certainly not the blue and red cloaked superhero.

An unrecognisable man, with black hair and a very handsome face with stubble on it was holding him.

Perhaps this was the other alien people were talking about, thought the criminal. He sighed, there was no point begging an alien to not turn him in, and even less in offering him a bribe. His shoulder sagged.

"Back to jail," he muttered to himself.

"No, young man," said the alien, still rising in the air.

"What?" said the criminal, confused.

"I shall judge you," said the alien. "You will face real justice."

"Wha-?!" said the man. "Let me go!"

"I watched the remains of your brutality," said the alien, stopping finally somewhere high up in the air. "Two people have died at your hands, and a third is on his way to the hospital with a small chance of survival."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it," said the man, his voice rising in panic.

"How ridiculous to speak such words, as if any sane individual would believe you," said the alien, clearly not amused. "You said 'back to jail'. You have been punished and released, and rather than reform your cruel tendencies, you have brought great hardship to others. You displayed no remorse and no compassion."

"Please, let me go back to the police," said the man loudly. The wind blew harshly up there. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Do you deny what I've said about you?" said the alien.

"No, I did it," said the man. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." His voice broke multiple times as he spoke. "Mercy, mercy!"

"If mercy is in conflict with justice, the latter must always be the choice taken," said the alien. "I shall show you the same mercy you showed three innocents today."

Without another word, Zod let go of the man. He watched dispassionately as the man fell.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Superman landed with such quietness that the soldiers didn't notice him for a few minutes. The moment one did, the others rapidly followed. He had a large number of guns pointed at him in rapid speed. He was, of course, unperturbed by them.

"I'd like to speak to whoever's in charge," he said.

They stood there, not saying anything.

"Oh come on," he said. "I don't have time for this, and you know your weapons are ineffective. Just get me your superior and I'll be on my way."

Finally, the person in charge of the military facility arrived. After a quick discussion, they went indoors for privacy.

"So, Superman," he said. "What brings you here today?"

"I've heard you've lost a warhead," said Superman.

"How in the blazes did you hear that?" said the man.

"Never mind that," said Superman. "How the hell did you get robbed?"

"Listen, it's classified," said the man. "I can't get into it."

"I believe the person who had this arranged may have gotten it with me in mind," said Superman. "Look, you're going to need all the help you can get on this one. You don't have a choice, surely."

After staring at Superman for awhile, reluctance on his face, the officer finally relented and said, "So far all we can tell is a truck that was supposed to transfer some materials that wasn't dangerous must have inadvertently took a box. The box's number was on the transfer order so those transferring it would've not had a reason to be suspicious. After taking said box out of the base with minimal security, the truck was stopped by armed men on the highway. These men were pros, they were out with the cargo in minutes with no casualties.

"The question is who changed the order, and who moved a nuclear warhead to what was supposed to be miscellaneous storage," said the officer.

"So far what do you suspect?" said Superman.

"Must've been an inside job," said the officer. "But we can't be sure if those who physically moved the warhead got some manipulated orders too. All I know is nobody on this base is going to be spared suspicion as a potential traitor during the investigation, especially myself. If I'm not demoted two ranks I would be surprised. In fact, I may be discharged completely for this mess up."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zod flew over Metropolis, watching the ground beneath him intently. His movements in the air were graceful. He relished the unbelievable and liberating feeling of being above the lands, watching everything below. He had never heard of such a possibility of having such abilities on any other planet when he was in Krypton. Either this secret was kept very well hidden, or as he suspected nobody in Krypton was aware of this.

He suddenly stopped as he saw what was ahead of him. Hovering in the air, his face contorted in fury, stood one covered in blue and red, his red cape billowing in the air behind him.

"We need to talk," said Superman, his voice almost a snarl.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: The rights of Superman belong to DC comics and Warner Bros. I am making no financial gain from this story whatsoever.**

* * *

**Chapter 18  
Connection**

Chloe Sullivan loved Clark from almost the moment she got to know who he really was. Now reading that you probably quickly jumped to 'flying super-powered alien', but that is not what 'who he really was' meant. She quickly saw the kindness, thoughtfulness and honor (yes honor, in this day and age) in him, and quickly was drawn to him as a result. Even in a very young boy, Clark radiated those qualities in abundance and the day she found out he had abilities that she hadn't even imagined possible, her first thought surprised her to this day.

She couldn't think of another person alive who'd be better off with it. Or more likely, who the rest of us would be better off having it.

During their childhoods it ached her to see him fight with the internal thoughts of where he belonged and what he was. Or more likely, _who_ he was. Because she knew precisely who he was, and she wouldn't change the slightest bit of him for anything imaginable.

She tried to never let it be known to Clark how she felt, though she always suspected he knew. In fact, she could never be sure if he had anything beyond platonic affection towards him; she occasionally thought she saw a flicker of something, but was difficult to tell considering Clark was excellent with a poker face as well as fearing she was reading something not through reality but a wish of it being true.

And thus through the school years, they were close friends after the bus incident. She was someone he could confide in, and he was someone who she enjoyed a deep friendship. This friendship grew deeper than Clark ever anticipated, for when he realised he wasn't exactly a human he vowed to never be too close to anyone other than his parents. How could he, _an alien_, ever truly experience a connection with a human without fear of something going very, very wrong? He didn't wish to risk it.

But Chloe managed to slip through, managed to captured his strongest of affections and trust. It was subtle and took a long time to become so, but since she knew of his reality and guarded his secret so vehemently, he didn't notice the emotional walls he built around him could not keep her out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Senior year was fast approaching the end, and Clark Kent was undergoing one of his moody moments. He wasn't any less pleasant to others, but would become more withdrawn and quiet. Or perhaps it should be stressed that he got even more withdrawn and quiet than his usual self.

As such, Chloe had long learned to give him the space in these sort of times. He'd return to her, grin in face inviting her to do something, and then she'd know it was safe to crack a joke at his switch in demeanor, which he always took in good humor.

She was prepping the next editor of the school paper one morning in April, when the weather began to be real lovely enough to improve people's spirits. When she was done for the day, she locked the room on her way out, and considering how pleasant the outside was, decided to walk back home. As she walked, she passed a few guys standing round a pickup truck.

"Need a ride?" said one, in not a very polite sort of tone.

"No, thanks," she said, not turning around and continuing to walk.

She reached the road, and took the direction towards home. She walked by fields of brilliant green, under a sky of deep blue, with the sharp yellow rays of the sun covering all with a soft warm embrace. She loved the environment as such, the quietness broken only by nature such as the wind on leaves or the chirping of birds. Her steps on the road continued with a rhythm to the pace that was only broken when she realised she was being followed.

She first noticed the guy when she turned around to check if the car that passed her had an occupant she knew. At first she didn't think much of it, but stiffened when she noticed he had managed to be a few steps behind her after a few minutes, but never continued to pass her. Still, she tried to not think too much of it. She didn't want to feel paranoid.

One thing she did notice was this guy was one of the students by the pickup truck she had walked passed. She couldn't be sure if he was the one who offered the ride, but at that moment that detail didn't seem too important.

As she walked by a part of the fields where the grass had far more trees on it, without warning she felt her something heavy fall on her shoulders and herself being yanked to the side. She fell hard on the grass, one of her wrists flashing with pain as she attempted to break the fall with outstretched arms.

She tried to fight the male who laid on her, but even if both her wrists had been at a hundred percent, resistance would've been very difficult. She still tried to push for a few moments, until she realised how futile it was. She lay motionless for a moment, paralysed with shock at what was occurring. For a few seconds, she felt almost detached by the whole situation; a sense of being on the outside looking at it as if she wasn't directly involved.

Suddenly, as he attempted to force open her shirt, she felt a reattachment to her limbs, and let out the loudest scream she had ever done. So loud it was her throat actually was began to hurtt mid-scream, forcing her to stop and also take a breath.

She felt the weight on top of disappear instantaneously, and opening her eyes she saw the guy was nowhere to be seen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Clark was seated by his dad's pickup truck, trying to deal with a faulty door. He didn't take the bus, so naturally he was home instantly while students were still in the early parts of their respective home route.

He wasn't in a particularly bad mood, but he was having one of those moments where he felt... empty if that's the right word. Almost as if the equivalent of a light bulb that was dim, something was off but nothing major. He didn't know what caused it, and to be honest he never knew. It just seemed to creep up on him, and then he wasn't in the mood to hang out with friends (the few people he called friends that is) and he felt better off being alone. Contrary to his parents' concerns on other things, these moody moments didn't cause them too much worry. Sure, they always wish he was happy and carefree, but they put these down more to him being a regular teenager as opposed to the sleepless nights they'd have of someone knowing he could lift a bus out of water.

Clark never did let aloud one thought of his; he wondered if he needed to see more of the world. Everyone was discussing college or work after school, but he felt he needed to figure out where he fit in the world, and the routine of hours sitting in a class any longer, or in an office or workshop didn't seem to be an answer to the questions.

Don't get him wrong, Clark loved Kansas and it would always be home for him. But he felt detached to people in a way from the moment he realised he wasn't from this planet, and he wondered if seeing people all around the world, what they thought or believed, did, and aspired to could help him feel more settled. One of the things that made him hesitate in wanting to leave was, after his parents, Chloe.

He didn't make many friends, and the weight of the fear letting something slip wasn't around with her. He could speak freely, and not bite his tongue that he did even with his parents so as to not cause them undue concerns. She felt something for him, it was something he suspected earlier but now was just obvious to the both of them. She never made him feel pressured, but he finally admitted to himself that he too was tempted, that he too felt something... what was it, he couldn't tell, but it was certainly not platonic. His hesitation was naturally due to seeing himself as an other, something that isn't meant to belong. He would ask her to sacrifice what regular relationships would consider the norm; she would have to hold a deep secret of his, she would have to deal with his desire to save others and experience potentially dangerous situations. And the one he only felt deepest in his psyche, she would have to reject her own species to be with an alien. While it was her decision to make, he feared her regretting it and changing her mind. Being rejected by others for what he was was certainly bad, but from someone who knew him as deeply as this would be undeniably and excruciatingly painful. For the both of them.

He was kneeling and inspecting if the door was closing and opening more smoothly when he frowned. His ear drums vibrated as the soft but clear noise came from afar. Anyone else sitting there wouldn't have heard a thing, but he stood up even recognising who the voice belonged to. He turned and ran, his limbs pounding the ground so hard it shook a bit, and after a few hundred steps he raised his legs behind him, stretched out his arms and flew. As he approached the scene, he grabbed hold of the guy and threw him off her with such force he was yanked very, very high in the air.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She looked around wildly, figuring out the only logical reason as to why this would've happened. And sure enough, she saw him kneeling beside her with concern and deep sadness etched on his face. She threw her arms around him, breaking down and crying. After a few seconds she managed to speak.

"Where is he?" she asked.

He looked upwards. Chloe, rather perceptively, understood and she slapped his arm.

"Go get him!" she said.

He rose in the air, and flew upwards where the young man was tossed high in the air and towards the east through Clark's haste in helping Chloe out. He managed to reach the guy while he was still falling, rapidly grabbing him and lowering him to the ground, before rushing away from the scene so he wouldn't see Clark's face, hopefully.

He returned to her, and she didn't say another word for awhile. Her clothes were disheveled but thankfully were not removed by the time he arrived. He looked around for any signs of injury, noticing her holding a wrist gingerly, he walked up to her, lifted her onto his arms, and flew off. She needed to get the wrist checked, as well as report the incident.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chloe unlocked her apartment door with some difficulty due to the bags she had with her. She dropped the keys onto the table by the door, closing the door with her foot. She then placed the bags on the floor, turned and locked the doors properly.

"I hope you don't mind Vietnamese," she said. "It's the closest restaurant to this building, and I have to confess having a soft spot for it."

"No, no," said Alice's voice from the living room. "That's fine, thank you."

Chloe checked her phone to see if Clark called her back while she wasn't able to reach for the phone when having both hands full. Nothing. Seriously, where was he? She was hoping he'd come and tell her what was the plan regarding Alice Martin. This wasn't typical of him, and she tried calling again. Nothing again, he didn't pick up.

"Erm, Chloe?" said Alice.

"Yeah?" said Chloe.

"I think you should see this," said Alice.

Chloe took the bags of food and went to the living room. She walked into the television in the middle of a news story on... was that the other Kryptonian? she thought to herself. Yes, it was, and it was showing him apprehending, for lack of another word, what appeared to be a criminal. This footage appeared to be a filmed with a cellphone from a civilian passing by.

As the person tried to run away from the Kryptonian, the alien moved in a blink of an eye to stand on the other side, waiting for the person to stop. The alien grabbed the person by the collar, raising him with ease off the ground. And, without warning, slammed the person to the wall. The person crumbled to the ground and appeared to be unconscious instantly. The footage ends and it goes back to the anchor in the studio.

"We cannot verify the contents of what you just saw," said the anchor. "But we have spoken to a couple of people who claim to have witnessed what was on that footage that was uploaded on the internet."

Chloe stared at the screen, finally understanding her friend's lack of availability. He was going to be furious.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After talking with the Smallville police, Chloe did not feel comfortable being alone and asked Clark is he could accompany her home. He was going to do so anyways, but he read between the lines of her tone and he went with her to her room.

She made a beeline for the bed, and was under the covers before Clark even shut the door. Smiling at that, he sat in the chair beside the bed. He planned to sit there until she had slept for a few hours, and then make his way for home. She reached over with her uninjured arm and wrapped her fingers around his left hand. He curled his fingers around hers and sat there, watching her look deeply at him for a moment and then shut her eyes. At that moment there was nothing he'd want more than to lay down beside her, and were it not for the difficult day she had he had no doubt she'd feel the same. It was at that moment he decided that him leaving the country after graduation would be good for her as well as him. She never would agree, but perhaps it would be for the best if he was gone for awhile.

For then, though, he continued to sit there, her hands still holding his even as she slept. He didn't dare let go for fear of waking her up. He continued to sit there until sunrise, getting a few hours sleep in the meantime.

* * *

A/N: Please review


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: The rights of Superman belong to DC comics and Warner Bros. I am making no financial gain from this story whatsoever.**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate reading people's opinions on what they like or don't like.

* * *

**Chapter 19  
Round One**

"Kal-El, you seem perturbed," said Zod.

"To say the least," said Superman. "You've gone insane."

"Insane?" said Zod. "I was just applying justice."

"Justice?! That was bloodlust," said Superman. "I am here to help the people of this planet."

"Help? Is that what you are calling it?" said Zod. "Look at how they react to you, with suspicion and fear. The criminals have become more brazen, utilizing more dangerous weapons."

"That's to be expected," said Superman, angrily gesturing with his arm to further push his point forward. "Change is always more difficult at first, the initial reaction of people is to resist. It's always been that way."

"Perhaps, but they display ingratitude," said Zod. "Kal-El, your methods have an honor behind it, and in an ideal world I would agree they were what needs to be done. But this is not an ideal world, they need to be humbled."

"Humbled?" said Superman. "Subjugated to rules they do not agree with? Harshly punished if they do not comply? That is oppression."

"That is the only option!" roared Zod, suddenly equaling Superman in rage. "Your explanation on what happened to our planet only spurred me further that my thoughts were true."

"What?" asked Superman. "How on earth...?"

"These people are no different," said Zod, waving his hand over the city below them. "These humans will destroy their own planet and only regret it when it's too late to correct the damage. They are simpering fools who are swayed by mob mentality."

"I can show them the light," said Superman. "The direction they should move towards."

"And they will not follow, Kal-El," said Zod. "Don't you see? Not today, not a hundred years of trying... they will not follow you. They are full of pride and stupidity. They do not know who speaks truth and who is manipulating them. They are sheep without a shepherd."

"And we're supposed to force them?" said Superman.

"It is not forcing, but guiding. Does a shepherd negotiate with the sheep?" said Zod. "It is folly to think they would understand. They've shown no evidence up to this point. I've stepped aside for awhile and let you do your efforts. And how do they respond to your actions, when you have not asked for them to give up anything in return? With suspicion and rancor. They are a contemptibly corrupt people, not unlike Kryptonians. If we do not act decisively, they will also tear this planet apart."

"There is goodness in these humans, Zod," said Superman earnestly. "I see it, and you choose to or are unable to see it. Either way, let it be known to you that I stand between you and the people of Earth."

"Is that final, then?" said Zod, who though didn't look surprised, did look unhappy with that.

"It is, Zod," said Superman. "I will not allow you to bring harm to them."

The wind blowing around them seemed to grow more fierce as the discussion went on, and the sun's bright rays were unobstructed by any clouds. Superman raised an arm towards Zod, who did the same. They adopted horizontal positions of their hovering bodies and then flew fast at one another.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lois Lane was pacing in Perry White's office.

"It's ridiculous," said Perry. "Only a madman would even contemplate using something that dangerous."

"Well, it seems like Luthor's a couple of cards short of a deck," said Lois. "We have no evidence though, it's insane."

"Where do you hide such a thing?" said Perry. "I mean, it's not something you just dump in a basement and hope nobody notices."

"Having a billion dollar multinational corporation does make it more feasible, I guess," she said.

"Well, I'm going to repeat myself," said Perry. "Evidence. Without it nothing will be published."

"I know, I know," she said.

Perry sighed, rubbing his forehead. "We need Superman on this one," he said. "And to consider he has a fellow person from his planet to deal with, I suddenly do not envy his powers at the moment. The responsibilities would break any normal person."

"I think this is one step too much, even for him," said Lois. "For all we know, this other alien is as powerful as Superman, and for him to have to deal with a megalomaniac human with a savior complex... we should be dealing with Luthor."

"I have no doubt we're trying," said Perry. "But let's not pretend if the madman actually shoots the damn thing there's nothing we can do but hope and pray Superman deals with it, somehow."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A fight between two super powered beings is a curious affair. If both are thought to be invulnerable to most destructive forces, yet can wield unimaginable strength, which takes precedence when one hits another? It was very likely this was thought about by Zod and Superman.

For the first time, Clark realised the possibility of his mortality. He couldn't remember the last time he felt pain until Zod's closed fist slammed on his chin. Each punch landed with a booming sound that cracked across the sky. They were certainly not holding back. He grabbed hold of Zod's leg and threw it up in the air and then elbowed Zod in the back. Zod spun around and kicked Superman in the side.

Superman flew back, and then flew forward towards Zod fast. Zod moved aside, and punched upwards, hitting Superman hard in the abdomen. With a loud release of air from his lips, Superman rubbed his abdomen, thinking he wasn't going to try that again.

After a few minutes of fighting, they were both breathing heavily. Superman's right cheek was burning, and he saw blood on his fingers after he brushed the cheek. He wiped his hand on his clothing, which was already showing tears all over, and flew back towards Zod. Superman threw a punch, which Zod dodged and countered with a kick that Superman blocked. Superman winced as the kick fell on his elbow, which stung. He grabbed Zod's waist and punched Zod's abdomen multiple times before Zod kneed him in his abdomen and threw him off.

For the next few moments, he had the upper hand over Zod. As Zod tried to block with his right hand, he jabbed hard with his left. Zod tried to raise his knee, but Superman dropped his right arm to block it, grabbed Zod from the back of the neck with his left hand and pulled hard. Zod was flung behind him and he punched the back of Zod's head as Zod's momentum continued to send him a few metres away. Zod flew back, his eyes flashing with anger, and Superman clenched his fists in preparation, waiting for Zod to make his move.

The fighting continued fiercely, yet Superman could tell as time went on, more of Zod's hits were landing and fewer of his were. He headbutted Zod, which gave him some breathing time for a moment, but Zod was back on him.

"You forget," said Zod. "I was a soldier back in Krypton."

"We're not in Krypton," said Superman.

"Yes, but I know how to fight with fear of losing," said Zod. "I know what it's like to have the odds against you, and the only reason to survive is through sheer willpower.

Zod continued to speak as he punched Superman in the abdomen. "You don't know fear, you You're not even used to someone attacking you on equal footing. You've been softened by these humans. Your punching lacks proper form and technique. Your defense is weak."

"You're wrong," snarled Superman, shoving Zod away. He was holding his side, grateful for Zod speaking, because frankly he was winded. And worse, he could not even recall ever feeling this depressingly low feeling before. He chest burned, he coughed out some blood, and his knuckles stung in pain with the punching. His breathing was ragged, his eyes teary and his right ear was ringing.

"Is it?" said Zod. "I see the look of concern in your eyes. You do not know how it is like to fight with the odds stacked against you, when the only path to survival is the slimmest chance that you'd make it through sheer willpower, where the line between death and victory is razor-sharp thin as well as the former being far more likely. I know what it's like to have my heat pounding so fiercely I fear it ripping my chest open, to let that push me on in what appears to be a futile attempt only to reach my hand forward and grasp victory when all the chances deemed me not worthy of it . You were a deity in comparison to these ants, and now you have no idea how to deal with an equal. That is your undoing, Kal-El."

Superman threw another punch at Zod, who stepped aside, figuratively, in midair. Zod grabbed the next punch, kicked him in the side, threw three punches in succession at his face, and then kneed him in the abdomen. Superman stumbled back at the hits, and Zod leaned back for a second and then...

Zod hit him with an uppercut.

Superman fell behind him, his arms aloft to the sides. He continued to fall, his eyes closed, down and down without any change. Zod watched, motionless as he grew smaller and smaller as he moved rapidly towards the earth.

* * *

A/N: I've probably messed a bit around with the Superman powers. While he's shown super abilities to withstand very strong forces, against a fellow Kryptonian he can be injured, as you've just read. I do not wish to make an immortal, invulnerable character. What tension would there be in any event, if the readers/viewers know nothing would hurt him?

Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: The rights of Superman belong to DC comics and Warner Bros. I am making no financial gain from this story whatsoever.**

* * *

**Chapter 20  
When It Rains**

Batman was hearing weird chatter on the radio. It sounded like people were dialing the emergency numbers in droves claiming to hear a deafening boom sound coming nearby. Normally he didn't bother with the nutjobs, but he was curious this time considering that the number of people's stories didn't contradict themselves.

When he reached the general area of where the callers said they heard it, it really wasn't difficult finding out what was off considering the small crater that appeared newly formed. In the middle of the crater was a sight that shocked him, and Batman really was rarely shocked.

Unconscious, bloody and quite frankly appearing in an even worse state than the first two words indicated, he saw his new acquaintance lay motionless on the soil. Lifting him up with a bit of difficulty, this newcomer from another planet was heavier than he appeared, he carried the person to the batmobile.

Batman's mind raced with thoughts as he drove home, and he had to admit he was pretty shaken with what he saw. The superhero life is an incredibly lonely situation, and he didn't realise how subtle his relief was that he met a fellow person on this path and knew of the struggles it entailed. He watched as Superman struggled with the distrust and suspicion he generated from the people of Metropolis. Batman, on the other hand, never got surprised when he got the same from Gotham, but he had to admit moving about in the middle of night with a full black suit to defeat criminals in darkness such a reaction was to be more expected.

Not knowing where to go, and unable to ask the unconscious Superman, he drove the batmobile to his hiding spot in the city, moved Superman's limp body to a more appropriate car to drive in the daylight. As Superman lay in the back seat, Batman dressed back to Bruce Wayne and drove off towards the highway. He dialed his cellphone as they were exiting the parking lot.

"Alfred, we're expecting a guest."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He was in a forest, but couldn't recognise where. He tried to fly, but nothing happened; he was held firmly to the ground. He could take a step so he had no choice but to walk. The leaves beneath cracked as he stepped on them as he moved through the thick surrounding of trees. He could barely make out the sky above him through all the branches, but he could just make out the white clouds cloaking the sky above.

After minutes of walking, droplets began to fall on his head. The droplets become showers, and then quickly became a downpour. He felt like he was soaked to the bone, and with no shelter in sight, he didn't even bother to increase the pace of his steps. He trudged along, walking in a random direction simply because he saw no reason to walk anywhere else.

Without warning, he the trees before him gave way to a large clearing. Grasslands that spread for acres ahead of him, with barely anything taller than a bush. Shrugging his shoulders at it, perhaps he was going in the right direction, he continued forward. The clouds above him seemed to get even darker, and the lightning flashed constantly above, so fiercely one would've been understood to think they were weapons of some cosmic battle occurring above.

As he walked, he heard a soft patter around him. He couldn't fit where exactly it was coming from, but it was noticeable even through the rain hitting the ground and the booming cracks of thunder that ripped the sky; a soft _tap tap tap_ sound that continued in a rhythm. After looking about himself for a few moments, and unable to see anything that caught his eye, he decided to ignore it for lack of an alternative option.

After a time, he heard a voice above him. Obviously, he was very shocked, so much so that he turned around quickly enough to slip in the wet grass.

"Kal-El," he heard the voice say. It was familiar to him, having heard it only once in his life. "Do you not see the dangers around you?"

He looked wildly above him where it sounded like the voice came from, but nothing was seen.

"No," he said loudly.

"Look harder, Kal-El," said the voice.

"I can't see anything," he said frustratingly. "I'm alone, father."

"You're never alone," said the voice. "But right now you don't see the danger around you. It is close."

"I can't see..." he said, but his voice caught.

Standing before him was a young boy who could be no older than fifteen. The boy was wearing a mask, and held a stick beside him. A stick that was sharpened at the edge.

"Who are you?" he asked the boy, who remained silent, holding the stick motionless.

"Where are you from?" he asked. "Are you lost?"

The boy remained silent, but took a few steps towards him. Before he knew what was happening, the boy swung the stick so it hit him in the side, and then swung it again at the back of his lower legs to trip him. He was on his back before he realised the boy had made a move. He struggled to get up to his feet, rubbing his sore chest.

The boy raised his stick in a manner that clearly told him to be ready.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lois Lane was a reporter, so when she heard that Superman was beaten to within an inch of life from two reliable sources she knew something was wrong even before the footage went online.

But after everyone seemed to have seen the video, the newsroom went in uproar. She walked through the rapid movement of reporters trying to file stories and other reporters who momentarily lost control of their limbs.

"Lois!" yelled Jimmy, who made his way quickly to her. "Things are crazy around here."

"It seems so," she said, looking about her. "I can't imagine how insane things are out there if it's like this here."

"It's worse," said Charles, walking by. "The president is reported to be considering ordering the national guard to step in. The market has dropped hundreds of points in the past hour, not to mention the highways out of the city are now stuck with traffic with the number of people trying to leave the city. Somehow word of the stolen nuclear weapon got onto the internet."

"It's insane," said Lois. "All this about the possible demise of someone who everyone distrusted."

"They may be unsure about him," said Jimmy, "but that other guy scares them a hell of alot more considering what he did to Superman."

"There's literally a dozen stories which would individually grip the country's interest at any other time occurring simultaneously," he said.

"This is people panicking," said Lois, dismissively. "Frankly they look stupid. One moment they want him gone, and now they mourn him."

"How typically arrogant, Lois," said Charles.

"You know what, I've had it with you, you stuck-up twit," she snarled. "We in the media had a role in how Superman was portrayed negatively, and now this happens we're going to pretend we had nothing to do with it, just like always. So to hell with them and to hell with you!"

She stormed away, leaving Charles with his mouth open. Jimmy said nothing, but thought that it was about time Lois stood up to Charles.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chloe didn't believe what happened to Clark when rumors first came about. But even she couldn't deny the grainy photographs and videos some people had taken of Batman carrying a bloody and bruised Clark to his vehicle. She was watching it with Alice Martin and had to excuse herself to the bathroom, where she sat for quite awhile, alone, sobbing as softly as she could so she couldn't be heard.

She couldn't explain what on earth was going on nor how it could have happened. That was Clark, her Clark who literally walked through fire and lifted cars like they weren't even a bother. Looking in a state that had he been human she'd consider severe internal organ damage. Like... any other victim he was trying to save. It just didn't feel right.

After about thirty minutes, she tried to wipe as much of the tears as she could and got back to her feet. She rinsed her face with water from the tap, and tried to steady her breathing as she dried her hands with the towel. As she stepped out she told Alice to get whatever things she had as they were leaving immediately.

She was having a feeling the past few days that she was being followed. She stayed put knowing a call to Clark would have him at her place in seconds, but now that he was... detained... she needed to think rationally quickly. She grabbed a few things, and they were out of the door in a few minutes.

Her plan was to call Batman and see if he had a hiding place that they could use for a bit. But as soon as she drove her car out of the parking spot, she knew she'd have a few issues first before getting a chance to make that call.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a car come from her the left, while she saw another car come from the right. Thinking quickly, she turned to Alice and spoke.

"Listen, we don't have time to discuss this," she spoke quickly. "Get out the car, and go back to the building. Don't go in, just go around the building, there's a small fence you can climb over. Run across the street and go down two blocks, and then turn left for two blocks. There's subway station there. Go, now!"

Alice didn't wait and ran off. The cars stopped quickly on either side of her car, blocking her from driving off. Two men exited from each car, and one quickly went to her door, opening it.

"Just because we're not waving guns foolishly about," he said, his voice in a low growl, "don't assume we're not armed. Get out quietly."

As she stepped out of the car, she said, "I don't have her, she left a while back."

"Don't you worry about that," he said. "We've found what we're looking for."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Perry found her in her office. He shut the door behind him.

"I heard you had a moment of madness in the newsroom," he said.

"I did not..." Lois said at first, then stopped talking when he saw the playful smile he had.

"What's going on?" he said, sitting on the chair. "Don't tell me you suddenly decided to give Charles a piece of your mind when you've bit your tongue so long."

"We've messed up," she said. "Some of all this is on us."

"On us?" he said. "We just reported the news. We didn't bring that other alien to the planet, and we certainly didn't play a role in Luthor acquiring a nuke."

"I don't mean with that," she said. "I mean with people's emotions. We insinuated things about him and now people are panicking. We doubted him and in the midst playing with the public's mood to the point they were filled with suspicion over everything."

"Lois, you're being too harsh," he said. "That's how the news always worked, some level headed voices with some hysterical. He was an alien that arrived in this planet with superhuman powers. It would've been insane has we not doubted him at first. Are you really angry with everyone else or is there something in particular?"

"I doubted him," said Lois finally. "I got to speak with him and see what good he did, and after one moment he didn't reveal every detail about himself to me I immediately considered him having hidden motives."

"I'm sure he doesn't hold it against you," said Perry.

"How can you know that?" she asked.

"Well, he did save your life," said Perry, who then said with a smile, "Again."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This time he charged at the boy, who jumped over him and landed behind him. Before he could turn around, the boy jabbed the stick at him which scraped his arm. He moved quickly away from the boy, and looked down at his arm, seeing it bleeding at the scrape.

The fight continued as such, he tried attacking the boy a couple of times more, but it was mostly the boy landing hits here and there which he struggled to block or evade. He progressively became more and more defensive, trying to block as much as he could but becoming despondent.

"Kal-El," said the voice. "Do you not know how to succeed?"

"I don't," he said, his voice breaking with emotion. "Help me."

"Nobody can help you," said the voice. "This is the path you chose for yourself. You must know what it takes to succeed."

The boy attacked again, lashing out with his stick with extra venom, slamming it on his head, chest and then jumping and landing a kick on his head. He fell with a crash. Everything appeared dizzy around him, his muscles was sore and his head was hurting. He could not get back up. He looked up for a moment, and then dropped his head.

"Nobody can help you," said the voice. "You are not worthy."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: The rights of Superman belong to DC comics and Warner Bros. I am making no financial gain from this story whatsoever.**

* * *

**Chapter 21  
Krypton**

The head of the governmental council sighed at the sight of the young man arriving at the podium. They had rejected his report four times for being rather weak in evidence and not with fellow scientist support. He kept at it, thought the head, and it may have been admirable if it wasn't so irritating. Now he managed to secure a hearing when all concerned knew of the end result before it started.

The young man appeared nervous as he stood on the podium waiting for his time to speak. When the hall became silent, he gave a soft cough before speaking.

"Jor-El, speaking before the council," he began. "I stand before you with regards to report number four, three..."

"We know what you are here for," said a member of the council. "Feel free to get to the point."

Jor-El looked more nervous than before. "Ve-very well," he said. "The geothermal levels in the planets core is reaching levels not seen before. The planet is unstable."

"Other scientists have said their research shows the levels were reached before," said another council member. "And that this is normal Krypton fluctuations of core physics."

"With all due respect, whether these levels were reached is a controversial subject between Kryptonian geologists," said Jor-El. "But let's say for the sake of argument it was reached in the past, the speed at the levels are rising are very concerning."

"What's the end result?" said a council member, who clearly didn't read the report. "A few extra earthquakes here and there?"

"Complete planetary extinction," said Jor-El, simply.

The hall was silent for a few moments.

"Excuse me," said the member. "Kryptonians will die simply of core instability? That sounds unlikely."

"What scientific foundation are you using to say it's unlikely?" said Jor-El. "I didn't say the core will kill people on the planet. There won't be a planet for the people to be on."

"I don't follow," said the member.

"In simple terms, the planet will fall apart or explode, depending on certain variables in the equation," said Jor-El. "Either way, the core will no longer be able to sustain the planet."

"What can we do to stop it?" said a council member.

"As I have mentioned in the report, the reaction is ongoing and self-sustaining," he answered. "That means there is nothing we can do about it. We do not have the technology to even reach the core, forget the technology to stop a mass chain reaction."

"So the only plan is..."

"Planet-wide evacuation of every Kryptonian," said Jor-El. "My calculations say we have three years."

"Three..." said another council member. "Years?"

"Roughly," said Jor-El. "Not a second can be wasted."

Jor-El, having said his piece, stepped back from the podium. The head of the council spoke.

"The House of El goes back very far and is highly respectable," said the head. "However, we cannot resort to panic without evidence. Jor-El, I have no doubt of your intentions, but I must ask you how the council can accept your results when not a single other scientist acknowledges it's veracity? Consensus is always needed and it's just your voice against many, many, others. Are you to say we are to forever leave our planet on the word of one man?"

"We can go and if the planet is still standing in three years, then I shall admit my error," said Jor-El.

"Evacuate an entire planet of people, on the word of one man?" said the head. "We have had people who have predicted the demise of our people for generations and each and every one of them was proven to be false. We do not even have the resources to evacuate everyone so quickly."

"If we band together, we can save most," said Jor-El. "They won't follow if their leaders are not strong."

"This is not about strength, but wisdom," said the head. "Never, in the history of our people has such an endeavour been imagined, much less attempted."

"But-" said Jor-El, who was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but we must move this to a vote," said the head. "All those in favour of continuing such a discussion?"

Two council members raised their hands, the rest did not.

"Motion denied."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We now look into the matter of General Dru-Zod on the charges of excessive brutality shown on the theater of war," said the head of the governmental council.

A man stepped forward, his arms shackled.

"Do you acknowledge your charges?" asked the head.

"They are acknowledged," he replied.

"How do you plead?" asked the head.

"Not guilty by reason of necessity," said Zod.

"You ordered your men to kill the citizens indiscriminately," said the head, his eyebrow raised. "What necessity was there?"

"They were supporting the rebels, and were repeatedly warned not to," said Zod. "My men were being killed one by one and we had no way of responding."

"So your answer was to terrorize the people we were trying to keep within the structure of this nation?" asked the head incredulously.

"They were harsh reprisals to indicate the rest of the people in the city that such defiance will not go unpunished," said Zod.

"Your actions were not wrong solely due to their brutality," said the head, "but even considering that, they only served to push the population to support the rebels even further. We have lost the city to the rebels. How cruel and preposterous."

"If the hoped for result was not attained at first, then perhaps another reminder would be necessary," said Zod.

"You show not the slightest bit of regret," said the head.

"For I have none," said Zod. "You lot always used us in the military to attain your objectives, and then shut your eyes at our means. We get them done, you ask no questions."

"Well today questions are asked," said the head. "And your responses only serve to raise even more."

"Weak-minded and morally pretentious," said Zod. "I have done what was necessary for victory. The rebels are in the wrong, I did what had to be done."

"I tire of this discussion, for it goes in circles," said the head. "Do you have anything else to say in your defence?"

"I did what was necessary," said Zod, repeating it again.

The head then spoke to the other council members.

"I believe the fact that the general does not even show remorse to be very damning," he said. "All those in favour of the most severe of punishments?"

All hands were raised.

"General Dru-Zod, you are sentenced to the Phantom Zone for the rest of your natural life," said the head. "May Krypton always remember your crimes so as not to repeat them."

"Fools," Zod snarled. "You're not willing to do what is necessary, you risk defeat for randomly moral pretentiousness. Never..."

Zod continued to shout as he was dragged away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She found her husband angry, but was expecting it as they knew the council wouldn't approve.

"Jor-El, calm yourself," she said. "We expected this."

"I know, Lara," he said. "But it's insane they simply dismiss something so serious."

"It's denial," she said. "It's actually more predictable. What do we do now?"

"There's nothing we can do to help them," he said. "I have used all avenues."

"Surely we cannot give up?" she said.

"We won't," he said. "We shall save ourselves."

"Jor-El, we cannot afford a spaceship," she said. "We have too little money."

"We shall," he said. "We have about three years, we'll sell everything we can and provide whatever services people are willing to pay for. Unless it's extremely unethical I shall do it, the planet is going to be destroyed soon enough so there really isn't much harm I can do. The two of us will escape this if nobody else wishes to."

"Three of us," corrected his wife.

"Three...?" he said, looking confused for a second before the answer dawned upon him. A grin spread across his face. "That is great news!"

And thus they proceeded to do what they could to gather money and resources. Nothing was too valuable to sell, no job was too unworthy to do. They scraped and gathered with nothing letting going to waste. Kara's pregnancy went without complication and only served to push them on more and more.

One day, ten months later, Kara walked in to see her husband's face in complete shock.

"Love," she said, holding the baby. "What is the matter?"

"My calculations," he said, in a deathly whisper. "They were wrong."

"I'm sorry," she said, hoping desperately that she misheard.

"The chain reactions are going faster than my models even predicted," he said.

"How long do we have, then?" she said. "Only a year?"

"It's so unstable it's no longer predictable by my models," he said. "But no, only months, if not less."

"Less?" she said, her voice's pitch shooting higher. "We haven't gathered enough materials. We don't have time."

"We don't," said Jor-El. "But he does," he continued, nodding towards the baby.

"Kal-El?" she said in surprise. "We can't send a baby alone!"

"What choice do we have?" said Jor-El, raising his arms in frustration. "I can modify the parts to make a small container within to barely hold our baby, and yet enough fuel space to send him to the planet we picked without running out of fuel."

"A baby won't survive," said his wife, wailing. "Who knows what sort of creature would find him?!"

"Love, we have no choice," he said. "Chances are strong he may die there. If we leave him here, _he will perish_. We have to take the chance."

"I cannot say goodbye to my only child and then die," said Lara. "It's too much to ask of any mother."

"And ask of it we shall," he said, embracing her and the baby between them. "That planet is a populated one, chances are he'll be found by one of their people. The people look like us, so they may never know he's not one of them, save for the ship."

"He'll never know where he came from, or who we were," she said, crying.

"We'll leave a recording with the ship for him to listen to when he is of age," he said. "We'll attune it so it'll only open at his touch, and thankfully to Kryptonian linguistics it'll be translated to a number of the more commonly spoken languages of that planet."

"So let's hope he doesn't speak an uncommon language," she said, smiling though still having tears.

"Let us hope," he said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One month later the spaceship was ready, and it wasn't a moment too soon. The past few days the earthquakes had increased in frequency to the extent that there were multiple large ones daily.

The couple were standing before a tiny vessel that was to carry the sole survivor of the planet out before the danger.

"We must rush," said Jor-El.

"One more moment," she said. "I can't bear to say goodbye."

"I know," he said. "But the shocks are becoming too violent. I fear the end is very, very, near. If we delay, we may be too late to have him far away enough to not be damaged by debris."

She silently obeyed and placed the baby in the small soft center. She waved, tears streaming in her eyes, as her husband moved to close the door over the baby. She grabbed her husband's hand to stop him, and leaned forward to place a long, soft, kiss on the baby's forehead. He closed the door after she leaned back.

The ship rose up in the air, and levitated in front of them. As it stood still for a moment, Jor-El rechecked the destination codes he placed on the ship one last time to make sure. After finding no problems, he pressed a button and the ship flew off out from the balcony they were standing on. It rose and rose, higher and higher, with Lara unable to watch her only child leave her forever as she sobbed into her husband's chest.

* * *

A/N: I decided that Jor-El didn't exactly know what his son's abilities would be in the planet he sent the baby too, only ensuring the planet was viable for his son to survive as well as appear like a local.

It makes it a more desperate attempt in getting the baby to escape as well as resulting in the choices Clark makes as he grows up being his own, not some predestined plan that was placed on him. It also shows Clark's extreme loneliness regarding where he feels he belongs, as the information his parents leave him in the ship is just the overall details such as his name, who they were, where he was from and why he had to leave.

Perhaps I've modified from canon on that one, but I prefer it like this. As always I'm curious as what you think.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: The rights of Superman belong to DC comics and Warner Bros. I am making no financial gain from this story whatsoever.**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate reading them.

* * *

**Chapter 22**  
**Ashen**

Alfred Pennyworth closed the door behind him as he left the greenhouse. No change since the last visit. When Bruce Wayne told him to expect a guest, he wasn't quite expecting this. He did have experience helping out a comatose person back to health, but that was always Bruce. He had never seen Bruce bring another person who shared the hero lifestyle to the manor to recuperate.

The first few days were truly dark ones, because while Alfred was certainly no doctor, he had enough experience to know the individual was closer to death than either of them realised. While he never awoke, they could tell moments when he was in further pain, as the lines in his face grew tighter and sweat began to form. Strangely, it occurred more at night. Thinking it must have been due to the colder evenings, Bruce raised the temperature of the room but it did not help one bit. Opening the curtains a morning back, Alfred noticed the individual's demeanor lessen in intensity immediately upon the thin rays of sunlight falling upon his body. Ordinarily this would've been dismissed as pure coincidence, but they were desperate for results and immediately upon telling Bruce about it, they moved the individual to the greenhouse outside after hiring workers to clear out every plant inside and cleaning it up. While they waited for the greenhouse to clear, the rather peculiar sight of an almost naked unconscious individual could be seen lounging on a deck chair on a balcony of the manor facing the morning sun.

Alfred could easy detect how worried Bruce was. While Bruce had told him about meeting this alien living in Metropolis and working with him, Alfred did not pick up on how that this was more than merely two individuals who were temporarily helping each other purely out of necessity. The life of being a hidden individual attempting to altruistically help strangers in need must be a lonely one, Alfred knew, and it seemed that Bruce found a fellow traveler in the path. Sometimes the only people who understand the problems we face are those who've gone through the same.

"How's he doing?" said Bruce.

"Same as I last saw, Master Wayne," said Alfred. "But he appears stable. He may need to be looked at."

"Like I said, who do we call?" said Bruce. "What doctor knows how to help an alien?"

"Fair enough," said Alfred. "Where you able to find him?"

"No," said Bruce, sighing deeply. "Luthor has stooped to levels I didn't expect, acting like a common thug."

"Can we be sure it was him?" asked Alfred.

"All signs point to him," said Bruce. "With the threat of this other alien, this instead was personal. And stupid for his own health."

Bruce then said, darkly, "Because when he awakens, Superman's fury will be endless."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A few days ago_

Lex Luthor was a frustrated man at the moment. With the other alien meting out his brand of justice, which basically involved brutalizing criminals, something Luthor could use as proof to the warnings he made about the aliens wishing to harm humans, the reactions weren't quite as he planned. Some were horrified and thought that Luthor may have a point. But a small segment thought it was about time someone should ruthlessness towards those who perpetrated crime. And the worst was some people looked towards Superman to help them out.

A colossal level of irony; one alien threatens a planet and they look to another from the same planet? Luthor's last remaining doubts about how far he could go in his pursuits to save the planet disappeared with this Zod's actions. If people were going to stick their heads in the ground, he'd have to do what was needed. To save the whole forest, if it required burning acres of tress then he had to do it.

He feared that the whole scenario would be misread by everyone as one alien vs another, where one wishes to threaten the planet while the other, the ludicrously named 'super man' was Earth's saviour. It must not be! Everyone had to be convinced that they didn't have to throw their support to an alien, and instead consider both of them threats to the planet. Let us be rid of the both of them and get back to the way things were, Luthor thought angrily to himself. This planet did not form so individuals could fly.

He needed to shock everyone, and he had a nuclear weapon with no target to aim at. That fool Superman was bested by that other alien freak and was nowhere to be seen. The other alien was ruthless, Luthor noted, and would've been nearly impossible to place so as to aim the weapon at him. It had to be Superman to be hit. But he was hiding, like a coward, from that other alien. He needed to be dragged out of his hiding place.

Just while he was racking his brain to figure out what to do, a solution dropped on his table. His men apprehended the lady that was keeping a former employee of his in hiding. He no longer needed to find that employee, whatever she knew was already out there as people now suspected he had the missing nuke, but he was intrigued by what his men said they saw another woman assisting the Gotham city masked man in getting his ex-employee out.

When he entered the room she was being held in, he saw her sitting on a chair. She wasn't tied, because she was needed to consider the four armed men standing in the room, but she had bruises on her cheek and around her right eye was swollen. She appeared frightened and, he was impressed, also angry.

"Miss... Sullivan?" he said, looking at her i.d. card.

She nodded silently.

"You know who I am, so we'll end introductions at that," he said. "I wanted to know what you're doing around helping that so-called hero."

"What's it to you?" she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry?" he said.

"What difference does it make why I'm helping him?" she said.

"It is curious," he said. "These loner 'hero' types don't normally use civilians."

"Well, it's irrelevant," she said, glaring at him.

"No it isn't," he said. "Considering the fact I'm looking for..."

"You opportunistic bastard," she said very loudly, leaning forward towards him. She was stopped by a guard pressing the barrel of his gun right on her chest. She did not know how much she should not have said these words.

"Well, I've been called much wo-" he said, chuckling at first but his smile dropped as he realised something. "Wait, opportunistic? You're talking about Superman? I was under the impression you were assisting Batman."

She remained silent, cursing her words.

"This is most fortuitous," he said. "I was just inquiring about how to find Batman so as to find Superman, but you've just cut out the middle man."

"I'm not saying anything else," she said, looking firmly down at the ground.

"Au contraire, mademoiselle," he said. "Your outburst shows it's not just a mere work-relationship with this individual. Perhaps you're an infatuated little girl over a man with power, I've met a fair few, perhaps you genuinely are something more to him. Either way, if we can't find him, perhaps we can drag him out."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

His head was hurting was the first thought that came to him as he awoke. Everything was black, but after a moment he realised he hadn't opened his eyes, so heavy were his eyelids. When he did, his surrounding was blurry and moved about in dizziness. After awhile the blurriness lessened as well as most of the dizziness. His head still hurt, though. He lifted himself by the elbows and looked about.

He had no idea where he was at. He looked above him, and noticed the ceiling was glass, and then realised so were the walls. Strangely, despite literally being in a greenhouse it was somehow made into a comfortable looking room, that wasn't fancy but did have some class about it. He looked around and saw a few objects here other there from various cultural backgrounds (Clark had traveled around the world, he recognised at least the backgrounds of many of them, at least). Normally one would panic at awakening in a strange room, but let's be honest and admit that Clark rarely experienced fear of being harmed by others.

Until very recently, that is. Clark winced as his thoughts of what happened before he just awoke came to mind. He rubbed his still aching chest as he got up, his arms feeling heavy, his legs sore and his ego bruised. He reached for a gown that was lain on a chair and wore it.

Just before he could decide what to do, the door opened. An elderly looking man walked in, saw him and smiled widely.

"_Finally_," said the man. "It was touch-and-go for awhile."

"I'm sorry," said Clark. "Where am I?"

"Gotham," said the man. "Wayne Manor to be exact. My name's Alfred. I shall call Master Wayne."

Before Clark could say anything, Alfred left the room. Clark wanted to follow him, but his legs felt too sore and he elected to sit back on the bed. He shut his eyes until the door reopened many minutes later. A youngish man walked it, black hair and concern on his face, and sat at the chair by the bed. Alfred stood by the door.

"How are you feeling?" asked the man.

"You are... Master Wayne, I presume?" asked Clark, getting back up and rested on the headboard.

Bruce Wayne looked hard at the man seated above him.

"So you really didn't check who I was?" he said, impressed. He confessed to himself that he would've been rather tempted if the roles were reversed.

"I don't understand," said Clark, thinking this man was... his eyes widened as the idea dawned to him. "Alfred said we're in Gotham. I see."

"Yes, welcome to my house," said Bruce. "I'm Bruce Wayne."

"Bruce Wayne?" said Clark, whistling. "Wow, you spend your nights doing those things when you're _Bruce Wayne_?"

Bruce simply tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"So I guess you got me out of wherever I was," continued Clark.

"Yes, I did," said Bruce. "Things looked very bad for awhile, until Alfred found out you seemed to look a bit less as bad under sunlight."

"Yes, I gain a few things from this solar system's sun," said Clark, nodding towards the butler. "Very observant from you, Alfred."

"Thank you, sir," said Alfred.

"So," said Bruce, leaning forward. "Do you photosynthesize or something?"

"I have no idea how it works," said Clark, finding the question funny. "But I doubt that considering I do eat."

Clark's demeanor turned serious suddenly.

"What's Zod been up to?" he asked, his face contorted into a frown.

"Actually, he's been quiet since... you know, with you," said Bruce. "We've had other issues."

"Oh please don't say Luthor shot the nuke," said Clark, moaning.

"Erm..." said Bruce becoming very nervous. Clark noticed Alfred was no longer looking directly at him.

"What happened?" asked Clark.

"I think you should see it for yourself," said Bruce.

Alfred, already anticipating this conversation, had the laptop already brought when he went to get Master Wayne. He handed the laptop to Bruce, who opened it, typed for a bit and then turned it to Clark.

"This was placed in the internet a few days ago, after you fought with that other guy," said Bruce, who then clicked the play button with his mouse.

Clark looked at the screen in confusion. What on earth could this have to do with Superman? It's not like he social networked as his alter-ego. When the video began though, the initial scene startled him so much he leaned forward suddenly, and ignored the flash of pain that ripped in his back.

Chloe Sullivan was seated in a chair, bound and gagged. A gun held by a gloved hand was pointed at the side of her head, but other than that nothing else was visible in the scene. The wall behind was a dirty brown colour and no other individual was seen, save for the gun in hand. A voice from behind the camera then spoke.

"Superman, Superman," said the voice. "You've caused far too much trouble being missing. I guess your ego took a hammering being beaten so humiliatingly. Nonetheless, I've got my own issues. I have met this young lady and she seems to know you. Don't be mad, she didn't provide the information willingly, she just had the misfortune of interacting with a highly superior mind who read between the lines. I never understood how people can become so emotional about others that they risk themselves. It's just so not... wise for one's own safety.

"I digress a bit," continued the voice, who seemed to be enjoying the discussion a bit too much. "And the fact she knows you personally Superman does fall right within my plans, I guess. See, you've been hiding, and it's been rather irritating trying to find you. So rather than expend energy in a fruitless search, I figure why not draw you out.

"I want you at the long abandoned 38th army base many miles outside Metropolis, though I think you'll find it easy enough," said the voice. "You may guess my intentions, but you can also guess my threat. You have twenty hours to go to the base. If you do not... let's just say you lose a friend. Or is she something more? Whatever, I don't care. Whatever she means to you, she'll be dead in twenty hours if you do not comply.

"Happy flying, Superman."

Clark hopped to his feet. "I don't have time to waste," he said.

Bruce had got up too, and placed his hand on Clark's shoulder trying to stop him from moving. Clark slapped his hand away, not wanting to waste time talking. She needed him.

"That video was sent three days ago," said Bruce softly.

"I could still have time," said Clark. "That's his only bargaining chip, maybe he couldn't part with it."

"Sit down," said Bruce.

Clark didn't listen, grabbing the shirt that was left for him on a table and putting it on.

"Sit down, Superman," said Bruce, louder than he intended. "_Please_."

Clark finally obeyed, reluctantly. He leaned his back on the table, crossed his arms and looked at Bruce. He didn't notice Alfred having walked out of the room. Bruce's face showed nothing but sorrow, but Clark's thought so raced about how he would find her he didn't even notice it.

"I searched everywhere I could think of, but I had no clues to work with. Twenty-eight hours after that video was first uploaded," said Bruce, pausing for a moment and taking a swallow, "a body was dumped outside a hospital in downtown Metropolis. Two bullets in the back of the head, execution style."

Clark unconsciously uncrossed his arms as they fell limp to his sides.

"Your friend did not make it," said Bruce. "I know from personal experience there are no words to say. I'm very sorry."

Bruce walked out of the room, allowing Clark to be by himself.

Before the door was even closed, Clark had sunk to the floor, his face ashen.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: The rights of Superman belong to DC comics and Warner Bros. I am making no financial gain from this story whatsoever.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**  
**What Next?**

Bruce Wayne really didn't know how to approach a superpowered alien experiencing such a state, but Superman came to him rather quickly enough. His words were noticeably short and to the point, but Bruce was rather relieved he was talking at all. There wasn't much time to deal and far too many problems at once.

After dinner, Superman sat down on the couch across from Bruce, and didn't wait to discuss the matter. Superman walked with obvious difficulty, limping with one leg as well as guarding his abdomen whenever he turned directions. The bruises on his face had lessened, but were still noticeable.

"I've messed up," said Superman. "I did not anticipate this."

"None of us in this field of work expect this," said Bruce. "But it's escalation. Those who perpetrate injustice will not just lay down their arms when threatened. They raise the stakes and become more ruthless."

"This is insane, though," said Superman. "A madman with a nuke and another madman who threatens the planet. It's a whole other level."

"Well, you're at a whole other level," said Bruce. "It would be far too easy if your problems weren't as big, wouldn't it?"

"I wonder if everyone would've been better off had I not done any of this," said Superman. "I wonder if someone else would've been better to handle all of this."

"So does every individual when faced with such difficulties," said Bruce. "You don't decide that, all you can do is the best you can offer."

Superman sighed.

"Look, we're going to have to decide how to proceed," said Bruce.

"I want Luthor's head," said Superman.

"Understandable," said Bruce. "But you know you can't."

"No, I want him," said Superman, his eyes flashing. "I'd spend the rest of my days making sure he regrets his actions."

"Again, I don't blame you for wanting revenge," said Bruce. "But revenge is a fire that does not settle. Ever. Even if you satisfied it's demands, you will not feel contentment. And that fire will spread if not treated cautiously."

"I have tried to act honourably," said Superman. "I have tried to be the bigger person. And all I have gotten in return is spite, suspicion and now cruelty."

"The world is not a good place," said Bruce. "That is the reason we put on the suits. It's not to save these people from others, but from their own selves."

"I have been bested by both Zod and Luthor," said Superman. "I don't know what I can do. Zod has defeated me physically, while Luthor has defeated me..." he could not finish the words, looking down to the ground.

Bruce got up from his seat. "What happened with Zod?" he asked.

"Zod was a soldier in my home planet," said Superman. "I haven't been there since I was a newborn. He knows how to fight. I've always been far too powerful to defeat. I'm unable to risk all in a fight, I haven't learned how to."

"Is that what you believe?" said Bruce. "Or what he said?"

Superman's silence was answer enough.

"Because that's stupid," said Bruce. "You don't fight better because you see death before you, you fight better because you see the cause you're defending slipping away. That's what _they_ don't get. All they know is what is in their direct interests."

"How do you mean?" asked Superman.

"You fight for something beyond yourself," said Bruce. "An ideal, a goal, a world where things are ever so slightly better. You have to believe in it, far stronger than whatever they believe in. It's not that difficult, their thoughts are consumed by immediate gratification and pain. There's no depth, it's all superficiality. You fight for something that has nothing to do with you personally gaining from. It defines you, it motivates you."

Bruce paced the carpet, talking animatedly.

"The difference between Zod and you isn't he fights harder to avoid death when it comes ever so close," said Bruce, stopping his pacing and staring hard at the man seated in front of him. "It's that you would gladly walk towards death if it meant attaining your cause. They cannot understand that."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning the sun arose languidly but the rays were ever so welcomed. Clark was seated at a table sitting outside in the garden, and had his emotions not been feeling like a car ran over them he would've marveled at the simple beauty and relaxing environment that surrounding Wayne Manor. He was buttering his toast when Bruce arrived and sat down to breakfast as well. Bruce passed the newspaper towards him. He read the paper while Bruce ate, and they were silent until the meal was done, after which they went down to business.

"So what's the next plan?" said Bruce.

"I go after Luthor," aid Clark.

"I thought we discussed this," said Bruce.

"As long as he has a nuke, he's the bigger threat," said Clark. "The moment I come out in the open to face Zod, he won't hesitate to shoot and I'm betting it'd miss me and land on some suburb, if not the city itself."

"Fine, but it's the nuke we look for," said Bruce.

"If we can remove that factor, then..." said Clark, who paused clearly showing hesitation over the next line, "then, you deal with Luthor himself and I'll look for Zod."

"What's the next step?" said Bruce.

"I want to see that base," said Clark. "And perhaps let it slip to Luthor I'm heading there."

"Sounds fair," said Bruce.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Clark returned the room, he sunk to the bed. His body was aching, but he didn't want to show it. His mind wasn't even on the physical pains. He had felt wretched and guilty since the moment he saw the video.

He knew he was to blame for this one. He didn't feel it was him being hard on himself, she wouldn't have been in the situation if he didn't ask her to be involved. When Alice Martin called, he should've removed the problems he was facing there. His fear of being discovered had him delegating his responsibilities and the end result was... He shut his eyes and was trying to clear his thoughts. It wasn't possible. His chest hurt and this time it wasn't the injury that bothered him.

The whole thing was a complete mess. He thought he'd be able to help people out, inspire them to something more. Instead he couldn't look at the situation before him and say a single thing was better than before he revealed himself in that ridiculous tights costume to the world. Perhaps the world wasn't meant to be changed that way, perhaps all he can find through this was failure. Zod bested him, Luthor damaged him... perhaps he was not worthy.

Clark was not a man to doubt himself usually, but at that moment he couldn't fail to. What would his parents think of what he managed to create? Tension and strife. What would have his Kryptonian parents thought of what he did to the planet they sought refuge for him in?

He felt so emotionally wrung he couldn't even muster anger. He just felt sad and... drained. As if his energy was seeped out of him when he was oblivious. All those underlying feelings of not belonging rose to the top of his mind.

Was it his Krypton heritage that assumed that people would be motivated by an individual doing what he did? Did he misread humans? Was he no different to Zod, thinking that his plans would move the people? Sure, their actions may be different, but the assumption that he would single-handedly change the world?

The image of her face came to his mind; her sweet, kind face. Apart from his parents, she was truly the only other person to know him. To really know who he was, every side of him. She supported him, comforted him, and confronted him when she felt it was needed. In his fear of being rejected as an alien he vehemently guarded his secret to the extent he wasn't very sociable, but she always made him feel welcome. Feel... wanted.

And suddenly the anger he couldn't bring up roared to high peak. He tried to help a corrupt and cowardly city, and all he got in return was his only friend taken away from him. His only comfort and solace. He couldn't blame Metropolis for Zod, but he did for Luthor. To have such an evil individual occupy such a high status... why how could the entire society not be rotten to the core for that to happen? The majority of the people who did not commit crimes cowered away from the few who did, unable or unwilling to join together to push back those who wish to cause harm. Instead of reducing crime, there was a rise for awhile because they suspected him! _Him!_ He who was trying to help these ungrateful beings from being robbed or killed!

And just as suddenly, his anger decreased like the lowering of tides. In the end, the fault lied on those who perpetrated these evil acts. As terrible as he felt, as much pain as he felt, as drained as he felt, Clark knew he wouldn't step back from helping no matter what. He didn't have a choice.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: The rights of Superman belong to DC comics and Warner Bros. I am making no financial gain from this story whatsoever.**

A/N: Just giving out my thoughts on the story for anyone interested, since a reviewer asked a couple of questions. If you'd prefer to go straight to the story, just hop on down below the line and enjoy.

Let me make it firstly clear; **I have not seen Man of Steel yet**. I know, I know, but I fear it may influence my mind on how I intend to see the story progressing. I've been typing like mad lately, so I guess it's a motivation to get the story out there as quickly as possible. I'll probably see it soon, when I have an end in mind.

A reviewer asked how exactly Zod got out of the Phantom Zone so I decided to share the answer with anyone who wished to know. To be honest while what I'm about to say may come across as a cop-out, I intentionally left it vague. I mentioned a comet passing, so perhaps a comet managed to smash right into it and opening it's contents by damaging it. Perhaps the comet is a coincidence. Maybe he was let out and had an adventure prior to making it to Earth through random luck. For some reason I preferred it vague, to let the reader feel what they think happened on their own. There won't be any other Kryptonians in this specific story. It's one against one, two supremely powerful beings against each other over the course of an entire planet.

A major reason I wrote this story is the criticism I occasionally read about (from mostly movie/tv critics and viewers. I do not know what comic critics think) how Superman is a weak character and story due to his own power being above and beyond any antagonist. Curious about such an idea, I challenged myself to write something that doesn't change him drastically but still made the story work. And that involves tension, because in all good action there must be tension. If you don't fear the protagonist may lose the battle, your suspension of disbelief is gone and isn't coming back.

As such, I decided an immensely powerful being must have immensely daunting difficulties. Hence Zod sprang to mind. A fellow Kryptonian would match him in physicality. But two immortals merely punching one another until until Judgment Day and trumpets sound (yeah, I stole that from _Pirates of Caribbean_) is boring to even think about. There had to be a cause. I love villains who think they're doing the right thing, so I did that with Zod.

But that wasn't enough, not for a powerful being such as Superman. His intentions were towards guiding humanity, Zod will provide an extraterrestrial (literally) angle but I needed a human obstacle. Here comes Luthor. Not the bumbling person who only wanted land, but a ruthless individual who distrusts and hates Superman even if Superman is precisely who Superman claims to be. That's the important bit in my story, I feel. Even if Luthor is convinced Superman is as honorable as he claims to be, Luthor would still fight him with every bit of his effort. For any single hero, this would be odds far too great. But again, I return to the criticism of Superman being too powerful... his obstacles must be worthy to rise to his levels.

And as for Clark/Superman not having an exactly clear persona, that too was subconsciously deliberate I feel. I hate using the words as film studios have used them to unnecessarily reboot everything, but this is an origin story. Clark/Superman is not yet sure where he belongs, or if he belongs at all. I've dropped hints here and there indicating his life is filled with keeping away from others just because he is afraid they wouldn't accept him. He is a young man and he's only taking the very first steps of his future. He is incredibly conflicted.

As for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I type a chapter then take a quick read of it to correct mistakes, and then immediately post them. I don't re-read chapters more than once/twice, I don't re-type chapters, and I don't have a reader to correct me and I prefer doing it quickly otherwise it would be ages between chapters. I try to remove all mistakes, but I confess a few (hopefully only a few) may slip through.

* * *

**Chapter 24  
Newsroom**

Lois Lane was walking with a donut held by her teeth, because her right hand had a coffee and her left was checking her phone, when Jimmy ran up to her. She couldn't say hello so she merely nodded her head but stopped as the donut wobbled dangerously so she just elected to look at him.

"Lois," he said. "Perry wanted to know if your article was complete."

She mumbled something. He looked confused. She walked to a desk and put down the coffee and took the donut out of her mouth.

"Almost finished," she said. "Just going through the spelling."

"Then it'll take awhile," he said.

"I heard that," she said.

"That was the intent," he said, grinning.

She punched him playfully on the arm. She noticed a small crowd crowding around the newsroom, where multiple tv screens hung high in the walls. Jimmy and her made their way there.

"Everybody quiet, please," said Perry very loudly. "I got word that this is explosive."

While it didn't normally happen in the ever busy and noisy newsroom, Perry's authority was able to get the newsroom to become silent enough.

Lois watched the news reporter warn viewers that the following scenes they were going to show was not easy to watch, and if one had children in front of the tv or was sensitive that perhaps this was the time to change the channel or remove the kids. It went to the video which opened with a young lady sitting bound and gagged in a chair. She was blonde and with blue - or was it green? - eyes which appeared as fearful, Lois thought. Nobody could miss the gun pointed at this young lady.

Lois' eyes widened as she heard the words spoken. Perry's mouth dropped open. Jimmy let out a couple of curse words. The silence in the newsroom dropped to deathly levels and were it not for the tv screen sound, the slightest of sounds may have been heard.

When the scene finished, it went back to the news anchor who said, "While we do not ordinarily show scenes that are this disturbing, we felt that considering the short period of time mentioned in the video along with the need to get this word to Superman, with nobody seeming to know how to contact, we felt we had no choice. Our thoughts are with the family of this young lady, and the people in this channel hope and pray for a speedy return of her to her loved ones.

"Her identity is still unknown."

The occupants of the room, the many indivudals, all remained still except for Perry. The editor-in-chief looked around him, his eyes narrowing.

"I want every reporter to file in tomorrow's reports as soon as possible, and I mean pronto," he said, his voice low but firm and heard throughout the room. "And then I want each and every one of you to put all your efforts on this story. I want you to one, find out who she is. Two, who may have gotten her. And three, how does she know Superman?

"What are you standing about?" he said angrily. "Go, go, _go_!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lois couldn't imagine how quickly she got her article checked through and sent for publication, and hoped she didn't miss anything. She jumped into the story and didn't know how to begin. She went through the usual channels of taking to the police and various sources of missing people of how to find out who this young lady was.

Jimmy was scouring through the databases he knew of, and after awhile he made his way to Lois' desk.

"Any luck?" he asked.

"As much luck as expected in trying to find a needle in a stack of needles," she said sighing. "All we have is her face. She didn't even speak so we could have clues to accents or words."

"Superman had a friend that was human, though," said Jimmy. "Do you think they were lovers?"

"That's a ridiculous thing to ask," she said.

"No, it's not," said Jimmy. "You know that's a question almost all of us wondered, including yourself."

Perry walked up to them.

"Any news?" she asked.

"Not much, but I'm calling around," he said. "The military has surrounded the base mentioned in the video. They have made it the highest of national security levels and have warned that they will arrest or shoot anyone who comes even near."

"I like that they're only surrounding," said Jimmy. "With this video possibly from the very same person who stole the nuke, they're not stupid to go in there until they get the details."

"Let's get back to work," said Perry.

They continued as such in the hours, and it was getting very late but few dared to go home. In this day and age of information being accessible almost anywhere, the reporters of the _Daily Planet_ still felt that the best place to be was in the building, physically close to their fellow searchers of information in the business.

At one a.m. in the morning, Perry came out of his office, and yelled for everyone to gather around.

"I've found out the identity of the lady," he said.

"How in the blazes..." said Charles.

"Luck, to be honest," said Perry. "An old school mate's friend is the editor of the _Star City Register_. Her name is Chloe Sullivan, she works there and was sent to this city to report on Superman. They're going to release the news themselves. Nobody is allowed to let this story out before they do, this is theirs to reveal."

"She's one of our own?" said Lois. Despite it being someone she never knew, it felt like a punch in the gut the fact that this lady was a fellow reporter like her.

"How does a California girl who recently came here know Superman personally?" asked Charles. "Maybe this criminal has gotten the wrong idea."

"She's from Kansas," said Perry. "Smallville to be exact."

Lois actually stood up in reaction to that comment. Jimmy stiffened. Perry gave them a look, and they knew to keep silent. When Perry dismissed the other reporters, they followed him to his office. Lois looked like she was going to speak, but Perry beat her to it.

"I know," he said to her. "Where's Clark?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him for quite awhile," said Jimmy.

"Neither have I," said Lois.

"I didn't ask much earlier because he actually wrote a few articles more than the other reporters," said Perry. "So I figured he was getting some rest and I felt he earned it. I tried calling him before coming to the newsroom, but he's not picking up."

"That's ridiculously coincidental," said Jimmy. "Clark's from the same town as her?"

"I know," said Lois. "I know I make fun of small towns, but the chances of him knowing her, or at least knowing someone who knew her, could be high. And to hear it on the news... that might explain him not coming today."

"Well, keep calling him, both of you," said Perry. "Let's go back to work."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Kidnapped And With a Deadline_

_Yesterday, the entire city of Metropolis watched in horror as an unseen individual cruelly displayed a young lady who was held against her wills. Rather than this innocent being the target of this criminal's evil intentions, she was revealed to be merely bait to draw out Superman. A Superman who has not been seen since having a confrontation with his fellow alien that left him injured severely if videos and photographs were authentic._

_The individual's identity was revealed to be Chloe Sullivan, a young reporter from Star City Register reporting in the city for the past few weeks or months. Social media seems to indicate she comes from Kansas having graduated high school there. _

_The threat of a deadline of twenty hours being given to Superman to go to an abandoned base..._

_Story continues in A2_

He walked into the front doors of the building with no outward physical marks of his ordeal, his skin having healed, but his internal pain was still going on. Even flying was more difficult with the pain as well as the stiffness in his joints. For the first time in his memory since being a young boy, the bag he carried felt heavy. The rotating door he pushed required an extra shove to move. His headache was lessened, but still pounding a bit on his left temple.

Clark was struggling for day to day things. He never felt as quite human since he realised he wasn't exactly one.

"CK!" yelled a voice a bit too close to his ears, and he winced before he turned around to see Jimmy behind him. "You're back!"

"Yes," he said. Please stop shouting, he thought.

"We've been calling you endlessly," said Jimmy.

"Sorry, I was out of town, and my phone signal was dead," said Clark. "I've got to change providers."

"No problem," said Jimmy, who looked like he wanted to desperately ask something, but decided just to say, "Perry wants to see you."

Clark sighed. He was hoping nobody would've detected the connection, but it was a bit much to ask. If he was from somewhere like Chicago, nobody would ask if he knew someone from there. But Smallville... might's well get it over with. He was planning to see Perry anyways.

Upon entering Perry's office, Perry detected something else too.

"What happened with you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry?" said Clark.

"A car hit you or something?" said Perry.

Clark just looked at him.

"Oh come on, I know someone hurt that much when I see him," said Perry. "You're limping slightly, you're trying to hold your belly subtly, and you were rubbing your head a few steps before you entered the office."

"Yeah, was out of town and got into a bit of an accident," said Clark. "I'm healing, so don't worry."

"Good to hear," said Perry. "Your assignments were done very quickly so you had nothing piled up in your absence. I'm..."

He was interrupted by a knock on his door. Lois walked in.

"Perry, I've been talking to someone at the military-" she began, but stopped when she saw who was there too.

To Perry's surprise she gave a startle at seeing Clark, and then went up and gave him a hug. Clark face grimaced at the contact, but she didn't notice.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"How do you all seem to know?" said Clark, looking confused.

"Lois, we didn't even get there yet," said Perry.

"Oh," she said, sheepishly.

"We're not sure yet, even," said Perry.

Lois blushed.

"Sorry, Clark," said Perry, turning back to the man before him. "Miss Sullivan was raised in Smallville. Did you know her?"

"Yes," said Clark, who didn't want to get into too much detail for obvious reasons. "She went to the same high school as myself."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," said Perry.

"Thank you," said Clark.

"So did you know her well?" asked Lois.

Clark was conflicted. He wanted to ask Perry something, and saying that he was close to Chloe would've been a great help. However, to say he was really close to the same person Superman was supposed to would be playing with alot of risk. How to deal with that question?

He suddenly realised how very tired he was. Of hiding information, of pretending things that weren't so. Things didn't go too well even when he tried his best to hold them behind a veil. So he just said the truth.

"She was an incredibly close friend of mine," he said, not caring what effect it would cause.

Perry appeared sad, but Lois seemed even more empathetic.

"I'm so, so, sorry," she said. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Thank you," said Clark. "Can I request some more time off?"

"Sure," said Perry.

"It may take quite awhile," he said. "I'm going to have to transport her... her bod... _her_ back to Kansas. I can't say how long I'll be gone. Would it be fine if I request not being paid and my absence could go for weeks?"

"Fine," said Perry. "Whenever you need to be back, just say so."

Clark nodded to him, and then nodded to Lois, and left.

"That poor guy," said Perry.

"He plays everything so close to the chest," said Lois. "Who knows how bad he's taking all of this?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Perry allowed the newsroom to clear out the next night, ordering the reporters to go home and get some rest. Nobody disputed that, and they all trudged off, sleep-deprived and grateful as soon as the next day's paper was put to bed. Except for one.

Lois sat in her office, though, going through her emails and phone calls through the night. Perry didn't bother asking her to leave again as he left, one of the last to do so. She had a style and it usually got her the stories that others missed.

She took a sip of her water as she tried to type with her left hand simultaneously. Noticing she misspelled the last few words, she put down her cup far too quickly and some water spilt on the screen. Cursing quietly, she wiped the screen while hitting backspace on the keyboard.

She stopped wiping when she thought she heard something in the newsroom. Lois wasn't a panicky sort of person, but in the middle of the night alone in a building floor you wouldn't dismiss her for being a bit concerned. She made her way to the newsroom, and found nothing to be seen in the darkness of the room with the dimmed night lights.

She then saw a window was open and the noise was the wind blowing into the room. She went up a few stairs and shut them. Turning around, she gave a start and stifled her scream.

Hovering in the air many feet behind her, his red cape flowing brilliantly but slowly decelerating and resting on his back of his blue suit with the wind being blocked by the now closed window, with his arms crossed and his face obscured by much of the darkness the dim light didn't reach, was a man she hadn't seen in awhile.

"I'm sorry to have caused you any alarm," he said.

"Superman!" she said. "No, no, don't worry. But you can use a door next time."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said.

"How are you doing?" she said. "Because things looked..."

"Brutal?" he said, his voice light. "It was."

He lowered down to the ground and uncrossed his arms. She never really considered how imposingly tall he seemed until she stood before him in such darkness. He took a step towards her and she could she his face a bit more clearly.

"What brings you to me, tonight?" she said.

"I've come to deal with Luthor," he said.

"The military and the authorities are dealing with that," she said. "They said they don't want 'outside help'."

"They can't handle this unless they find out the location quickly enough," he said. "They don't have a choice but let me assist, inform them from me, please."

"Anything else?" she said.

"Yes, tell them I'm going to head to that base the video mention, and that keep the troops as far away from it as possible," he said. "In fact, let it be public that I'm going to do that. I want Luthor very much informed."

"Where were you?" she asked.

She saw his face darken, and he looked to the ground.

"I was unable to return," he said. "I cannot expand on that."

"How did you know her?" she asked.

He remained silent. She got the point.

"It's going to be dangerous," she said. "Have you ever dealt with a nuke before?"

"No," he admitted. "But there's nobody else."

She watched him, later on, floating in the air gracefully as can be imagined. He flew out of the window, and he was quickly masked by the night. She stood by the window looking outwards in thought for a few minutes. He really was something else, but she couldn't put her finger on him to be honest. He was respectful but reserved, and it really wasn't possible to detect what he was thinking with him presenting a cool emotionless face whenever she's seen him. His will to help out after losing so decisively was either commendable or stubborn, but for the first time she felt herself being completely optimistic and going for the former.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: The rights of Superman belong to DC comics and Warner Bros. I am making no financial gain from this story whatsoever.**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I enjoy reading your thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter 25  
First Strike Back**

The military made a large cordon around the base, making enough distance away from it in case evacuation was needed. The 38th army base had been unused for decades and it was rather confusing that this suddenly became an important place in an unexpected conflict. Even when functional, it was a base of minor importance and didn't even have significant security. Nonetheless, it was mentioned as a site and as such they could not be seen to not be taking it seriously.

The general in charge had come for a quick inspection of the cordon before making his way to Washington. So far, nothing out of the ordinary. He had gotten word of Superman coming by, and while the official word was he was not needed and they can solve their problems on their own, the general knew nobody would actually refuse his help. A missing nuke was causing almost as much panic as the presence of a super powered alien who has extreme views of applying justice. The sooner this matter was taken care of, the better.

After having been there for about half an hour, he noticed a slight commotion at one of guard posts. He made his way there and saw a young lady in civilian clothes having an argument with one of the soldiers.

"I'm telling you," she said, "I need to be here. Superman is coming."

"Ma'am, I don't care if the Easter bunny is inviting Batman to a game of croquet," said the exasperated soldier. "You are not allowed here."

"What's the problem here?" asked the general.

The soldier saluted. "She's a reporter," he said.

"Throw her out," said the general, who turned to leave.

"General," said the lady. "I'm Lois Lane of the _Daily Planet_. Superman requested I be here."

"I'm sorry, Miss Lane," he said. "But Superman wasn't suddenly promoted to Chief of Staff of the Army, so it's irrelevant."

"He's coming here," she said. "He's making a move and he wanted to warn you guys about it."

"Ma'am, if I got a cent for every wild story I hear like that..." the general began, but didn't finish the sentence.

For at moment a number of soldiers were looking upwards, pointing, and more began to look up in response.

With the sun behind his back, he looked majestic as he flew above them, lowering down and down slowly until he reached the ground. The soldiers instinctively stepped back away from him. After landing, he looked about him, saw Lois and made his way to her.

"You've made it," he said.

"So did you, in time," she said. "This is the general in charge."

Superman extended an arm, which the general accepted.

"Thank you for what you're doing," said Superman. "I'm here to offer my help."

"What do you have in mind?" asked the general.

"The presence of the nuke can't be found so far," said Superman. "The only alternative is to appear here, as demanded, and try to deal with the nuke then."

"You're going to let the nuke be shot?" said the general, incredulously.

"Better when we expect it than when it's shot and nobody is prepared," said Superman. "I have no alternative."

"What's the plan?" said the general.

"On your end, I want you to withdraw all personnel from here after I go there," said Superman. "I cannot guarantee what can happen, so it'll be best to use maximum caution."

"Okay then, I'll give the word," said the general, turning around to walk away. He looked back once more and said, "Good luck, Superman."

Superman nodded at the general. He was left alone with Lois Lane. They stood, hundreds of military personnel and vehicles surrounding them and going for a large distance around the base which was so far from where they were standing a human's eye could not pick it out. The ground was hard and dry, the air was hot, and the area devoid of plants. She looked up to him, her eyes wide.

"Are you sure about this?" she said. "While Zod is someone you're going to have to deal with, Luthor is our problem. You don't have to take it all by yourself."

"No, they're both my problems," he said. "My father thought that if the world knew who I was, they would reject me out of fear. He had a point, but only to a degree. I cannot let myself not do what I'm supposed to do out of fear of what could happen."

"But you don't know what a nuke can do to you," she said, persisting.

"Look around you," he said. "We're surrounded by people who face death frequently, and they know what a bullet could do to them. Yet they act nonetheless. I must be the same. If I only helped when I was sure I would not be harmed in any way, that is no hero."

She couldn't think of anything else to say, and only looked at him for a few more moments which he returned.

"Goodbye, Miss Lane," he said.

"Lois," she said, "please."

"Lois," he said.

He turned from her and flew off into the distance towards the base. She stood there silently, watching him until he was too far to see.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lex Luthor was in the middle of a board meeting when he got the text that Superman was at the base. Getting up, he offered his apologies regarding an emergency requiring his immediate attention, and he left the room.

As he walked down the hallway to his office, where he had a phone that he used to discuss things of a sensitive nature, there were precautions made to prevent tracing and recording, he found himself deep in thought.

He had to admit he had a moment of hesitation in his plan. No, Lex Luthor didn't suddenly become doubtful of the validity of his thinking, but he did acknowledge that the immediate threat to people seemed to be coming from this Zod fellow. If Superman was fighting him, would it be a risk to take Superman out of the picture and leave only people to deal with Zod? Perhaps he could wait until Zod was defeated first...

He stopped that train of though cold right then. Opportunities like this do not arise every so often. He also had to consider he didn't just poke the dragon but stabbed it with that woman's incident. No, he made the plans and put them in action, he had to see them through. We humans will defend ourselves against that other alien, Luthor though, as it should be.

He reached the office, and closed the door behind him. He went to the phone, dialed a couple of numbers and leaned back on his chair. It didn't ring more than once before being picked up, but that was expected from people working for him.

"Is it confirmed?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," said the voice on the other line.

"Okay," he said. "Put the plan into action."

"Will do," said the voice.

"Remember," said Luthor. "Wait until the opportune moment. We get one chance. He's predictable, we must take advantage of his need to show off and save the day."

"Yes, sir."

He hung up the phone, and then dialed again.

"Things are moving," he said. "I'm on my way."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_One day before_

It was cloudy when he arrived there. Things didn't look different to when he last left it, but for him that was a positive in this ever-changing world. He landed on the ground with a thump, holding a large coffin by his right hand. His old pickup truck was waiting for him as usual, in the midst of many trees. This allowed him to change back to his civilian clothing. He placed the coffin on the back, and got in the front. He found the key beneath the carpet below the passenger seat and started the car.

The trip was silent with him being alone, and he didn't want to turn on the radio. He drove by familiar sights of his childhood. When he went by _The Talon_, where teenagers would occasionally hang out, he felt his mind flow into a memory.

_He walked through the door into the Talon, looking around but couldn't find her. He made his way forward to where an extremely attractive girl was standing behind the cash register._

_"Hi Lana," he said._

_"Oh," she said, turning around. "Hi Clark! How are things?"_

_"Things are ok," he said. "How's work going?"_

_"Things are busy," she said, suddenly finding her hair needing to be straightened with her hands. "Coffee? The usual?"_

_"Sure," he said, reaching down to his pocket to bring out the money. He waited as she went to deal with his order, and looked around._

_When she gave him the coffee, she stood for a moment looking at him. He had no idea what she was thinking, and just waited for her to say something._

_"Erm... Clark," she began, her eyes moving a bit. "I was wondering... do you have any plans for Friday night? I'm off."_

_He paused for a second, finally understanding. Sure every guy would be interested in Lana Lang, and he wondered if he was too. His superego kicked in, telling him under no circumstances he should risk anything with someone who didn't know what he really was, and that's how things were done by him up until then. His id was straight to the point with 'let's do this'. The latter was winning to be honest, and would've had he not seen something from the corner of his eye._

_Walking into the place was a petite girl with blonde, cropped, hair with bright colored clothing. Her attention wasn't in her surroundings as her eyes were fixed on a book she was reading as she walked. _

_Suddenly, the next words Clark said were as easy as they were honest._

_"I'm sorry, Lana," he said, turning back to her with a warm smile. "I do have plans on Friday. Perhaps some other time?"_

_He made his way to the girl, and she finally looked up at him. Her mouth formed a grin, and before he knew it she took the coffee he had in his hand._

_"Is that for me?" she said. "Thanks!"_

_He didn't correct her as they made their way to a small table. He watched her as she spoke animatedly about the book she was reading and how awesome it was. Her arms moved about expressively as she tried to describe what the book was about. He didn't say much, letting her go on, and enjoying the moment. Suddenly he asked a question._

_"Are you doing anything Friday, Chloe?"_

At that moment, on his way to the funeral home in town, he tried to rub his eyes from the tears as he continued to mourn his dear departed friend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Things were still difficult for him. As he landed on the hard ground, his back tightened in pain, but he managed not to wince. He felt more mobile than before, able to move his limbs with more ease, but the muscle pain had not gone yet.

After talking to Lois, he made his way to the base. He landed on what appeared to be a few shacks here and there and a couple of barracks. It really was a tiny base, and didn't make much sense why this one was picked if not for purely randomly chosen. He looked about him and looked through all the buildings still standing. Nothing out of the ordinary apart from how high stacks of dust could get.

His mind went to his intentions. He couldn't deny having a white-hot burning rage towards Luthor. Never before, _never before_, had he actually wanted to kill someone, but he could not deny he wanted to end Luthor. It actually took effort not to seek out the megalomaniac in his LexCorp building and rip him in two, but he managed to calm himself down.

With Zod, it was unusual but he still hoped this issue could be ended without more bloodshed. Zod seemed to think he was doing the right thing. If Superman could somehow persuade Zod that the planet's well-being would be better suited using his means rather than Zod's perhaps...

His train of thought was interrupted by a sound he heard in the distance. He looked around him, but couldn't see anything out of the ordin... no wait, up there in the east. He looked hard... and then upon realising his blood froze.

That was the damn missile. The insane nutjob had shot it. And it wasn't aimed towards him, but away from him.

Towards Metropolis.

He took off in the air as fast as he could, which admittedly was not at the top speed he would normally be able to reach. It took him a couple of minutes to reach the missile but he managed to finally. The missile appeared huge up close, the hot gas that burned behind was very hot to stand near and he noticed his clothing becoming burnt. Not caring about that, but he had to admit he began to feel rather warm, he placed his hands on the side of the missile. He began push the missile upwards.

He wondered where to move it, though. He realised the missile's jet momentum coupled with his current weakness was making it a heavy object to shove. He suddenly found himself surprised that below him the Metropolis suburbs began to become visible. He had a problem having reached the city, with millions of lives right below at risk in that moment, and he couldn't risk being even an extra second above the city for fear of it detonating. He changed his mind and pushed the missile back down so that is was almost parallel to the ground beneath to reduce the distance needed to travel to leave the city below behind.

By this moment, his cape was already burnt to a crisp, his blue suit was on fire. He now was feeling hot, and he continued to help push the missile trying to speed up it's travel. He now was flying over the major part of the city, the imposing buildings down below.

Unbeknownst to him, the people below him were noticing the missile above and a few even notice he was by it. Those in the streets looked above, mouths agape in wonder at the sight.

He kept at it, but his fingers burned at the touch of the missile, his clothing was completely on fire. He was a blazing ball soon enough, and he didn't know how much longer he could take it. He had to fight on, he could see the water from here. He gritted his teeth and kept at it. His muscles ached, his joints felt like something was tear at it, and his bones felt so weak.

Finally they passed through the city and were over the water, but he had to guide it on for awhile longer. There were bound to be some ships nearby the port. As he kept at it, he was about to let go, but then saw some islands below him. He couldn't tell if they were inhabited so he couldn't let go and risk the lives of innocents.

Now he was dizzy and didn't know how long he could keep at it. The pain was unbearable and every instinct of his begged him to just let go. He did feel confident enough to push the missile back upwards as high to the sky as he could. Ideally, if he could get it to space he would've been reasonably confident of avoiding major damage to anyone.

He didn't know but the missile's location was being tracked, and at that moment somewhere Luthor was on the phone hearing the details of what was occurring.

"Has it left Metropolis?" he asked. Upon being told that it was above the Atlantic, clear from any major human settlement, he then said, "Do it now."

Superman knew he wouldn't make it to space. His eyes were so blurry he couldn't see a thing. His fingers felt like they had been cut off. His clothes were completely gone and every inch of skin felt like it was dipped in boiling oil. He could feel his consciousness slipping. He couldn't do it, and had to let go.

Reluctantly, ever so reluctantly, he let go.

But he didn't let go soon enough. When he was only a few metres away from the rocket, it exploded. A painfully white flash ripped through the blue sky. Flames erupted with the force of Zeus' rage, and a huge cloud swept through the sky.

He was so disoriented before the explosion that he didn't have a final coherent thought before the fire and cloud enveloped him.

* * *

A/N: Please review.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: The rights of Superman belong to DC comics and Warner Bros. I am making no financial gain from this story whatsoever.**

A/N: Couple of review comments. As for the suit being damaged in my story, I am aware of what the comics/movies did with the suits being resistant to damage, I just went another direction. I just feel it's unnecessary in my story, if he gets shot, his suit gets a hole.

As for Superman being under the yellow sun longer than Zod meaning the former should be more powerful than the latter, that's interesting angle to look at it. I never looked at it like that. As long as a Krypton is under the sun for a long enough period, they're powerful as far as this story goes. Zod's been on Earth for two years, he's as powerful as he's going to get. I don't know how the comics deal with this scenario.

Now, if one was saying Superman being on Earth much longer than Zod and managed to learn the finer details of utilizing such powers more than Zod has, that's entirely possible and may come to an advantage if they fight again in the future.

Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate the feedback.

* * *

**Chapter 26  
The Time For Order**

There was a calmness to the sea, considering what had happened a couple of weeks ago high, high, above. The sun shone with the warmth expected of one of the hottest days of the year, and there were very few clouds in the sky to obscure it.

Something lay on the water as the ocean current flowed lazily about. Nothing noticed it, nor could any sea animals harm it. As the waters moved, so did this object, carried about without resistance nor purpose.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He was back in the forest. This time the sky was without clouds but the sun was either rising or setting, where everything about him was clear but dim in lighting. This time, without waiting, he knew he had to walk and thus he did in another randomly picked direction. Just like last time he made it to the clearing.

He walked through the clearing, the soft wind blowing was soothing, while the air seemed... richer if that's the right word, easier to breathe deeply in. There seemed to be more colour to the leaves, the grass, the tree trunks too, all around him. He didn't let it distract him and he continued to walk quickly. He stopped immediately when he heard the patter sound and turned around quickly.

The young boy with a mask stood before him, holding that stick.

"You again," he said.

The boy didn't speak.

"Let's get it over with," he said.

The boy jumped at him, and he moved the other way away from the swinging stick. He couldn't dodge the boy's kick at his side. He stepped back, raised his fists and waited.

At the corner of his eye he saw something. Looking there, his hands dropped when he realised who it was. Standing by a tree, looking as unbothered as can be, was a young woman. She didn't say anything, nor move, instead just standing there watching the two before her.

The young boy looked at her for a moment as well, and then directed attention back on him. The boy raised the stick menacingly, twirling it around expertly while moving about as agile as a feral cat. The boy crouched a bit, his eyes directed straight at the person ahead. And then the boy jumped without warning, right towards him. The boy got closer and closer until...

He blocked aside the stick with his left hand, and threw a punch at the boy's face. With the boy's momentum coming towards him, the fist connected with a sickening crunch. The boy was out cold before he even hit the ground.

"About time," said the woman, who stepped forward.

"Yeah, I'm hallucinating," he said.

"Is that relevant?" she asked.

"Nope," he said as he walked to Chloe and enveloped her in a hug. "I've misse..."

"Not here," she said. "Let's take a walk."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He couldn't keep his eyes away from her as they walked.

"So am I dead?" he asked. "Or am I imagining this?"

"You're not dead," she said. "That's all I know."

"I'm so sorry," he said, his expression becoming very sad. "I let you down."

"You didn't know," she said. "You're not responsible for everything that happens."

"But I feel I am," he said. "I should've been there for you."

"You've always been around for me," she said. "But it wasn't your responsibility to be around every moment of my life."

He didn't accept that thinking, and she sighed because it showed on her face. She stopped for a moment and turned to him.

"I don't get it," she said. "All the good that you do, how come you're so filled with doubt?"

"Look, me being this powerful is why I'm doubtful," he said. "I'm an alien. I don't have a home, and I don't exactly belong here. The people of Metropolis made it pretty clear."

"Did they?" she asked, skeptically. "Did you ask every one of them?"

"No, but a fuss was made," he said.

"A noisy minority will always be louder than the quiet majority," she said. "You're depending far too much on strangers to decide whether you belong."

Clark was silent. She place a hand on each arm and looked at him. He didn't give her enough eye contact, so she raised his chin with her right index finger and then placed her right hand back on his right arm.

"Look at me," she said, and he finally obeyed. "Your parents knew you. Did they not think you belonged?"

He nodded his head.

"_I knew you_," she said, her eyes fierce. "Look at me at tell me you ever felt like you didn't belong when we were together?"

He was silent.

"I'm waiting," she said.

"... no, you've accepted me from the moment you saw me with the bus in the lake," he said, his voice breaking near the end.

"Fearing you don't belong is a particularly human trait, Clark," she said, smiling. "If you think you're the only person in the planet to think this, then you're certifiably insane."

He was listening to her with rapt attention now. He stopped caring at this point if he was hallucinating or merely having an odd conversation with his subconscious.

"You're better than most people," she said. "Give anyone on the street your powers and do you think for a second they'd first think of using it to help others altruistically? I somehow doubt that."

"You're too kind about me," he said.

"No, you're too modest," she said, leaning forward and placing a kiss on his cheek. "That's precisely what makes you special."

"I thought you were going to say 'super' for a second," he said.

She slapped his arm playfully.

"This being your mind," she said. "And it appears a bit twisted, it seems like you're going to fight."

"I already did. I knocked that boy out cold," he said. "Oh, that sounds so wrong."

"I mean again," she said. "With that guy."

She nodded to something behind him. He turned around and saw what was waiting there.

"Oh, boy," he said shaking his head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mr. Wayne, are you sure you wish to do this?" asked the pilot.

"I'm sure," said Bruce. "I've spared no expense getting the plane fitted with protective covering. We won't be there for long and we'll keep as low as possible. If you're having doubts, then by all means we can turn back and I'll find another pilot for this."

He was serious, and the pilot decided he couldn't just walk away when he boss was willing.

"No problem, sir," said the pilot. "Let's do this."

"My man," said Bruce, slapping the pilot on the shoulder. The pilot looked at him, Bruce looked sheepish and stepped back to look at a screen.

They flew really close above the sea, and they looked around. He couldn't see much out of the ordinary. No debris, no islands nearby, nothing. And just outside of 'nearby' was the possibilities of dozens, if not hundreds of uninhabited locations. After about twenty minutes, the pilot shook his head.

"Finding debris of large transportation vehicles in the ocean is incredibly hard enough, sir," said the pilot. "To find one man, with the restriction of radiation harming the chances of a long search... it may be too much to ask."

Bruce nodded silently. The plane turned round, the brilliant blue water shimmering below them under the light, and headed back west.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Alps was welcoming an international conference of world leaders regarding the economic downturn as well as the various upheavals in many parts, if not most of, the world. Security was, obviously, of the highest concern and everything from tactical squads to military battalions were scattered about in strategic locations, not to mention the various police forces involved. The world was in a paranoid state, and it had reason even before recent events.

Presidents and prime ministers of various political leanings rubbed shoulders, where conversations were plentiful and often heated. The course of the world sometimes hinged on agreements made or conflicts resolved here.

So it was of great surprise to everyone involved when a man had appeared behind security cordons, and walked without any concern at all towards the building hosting the day's meeting. Security rapidly surrounded this possible protester who snuck through, so as to throw him out.

However, no matter how many people had attempted, the man could not moved away. Even when surrounded by ten large guards pulling him as hard as each could, he didn't budge an inch and continued onwards. One guard pulled out his gun and, after a warning, fired it. The man looked unperturbed.

Everyone around finally understood who was in front of them, which was admittedly odd considering he was believed to be the only remaining super powered individual in the world. Nonetheless, even though they tried locking the huge doors, and manning it, they really could do nothing to stop the man. Evacuation protocols were started, but in what direction would the guards try to remove the politicians from a man who could fly and not be stopped?

In the end, the man walked into the room where the politicians were seated about going over preliminary discussions. He shut the door behind him, and the room fell deathly silent with all eyes fixated upon him. He walked up to the stage, where a prime minister of one of the larger countries was giving a speech, and stood without a sound as he waited for the prime minister to realise he needed to step off for the man. He raised his arms to the room, and then lowered them.

"I assume you know who I am," he said. "But for the few who may not, I am General Zod from the planet of Krypton. Allow me to first thank the people of this planet for allowing me refuge here. In return, I wish to use my abilities for good."

Zod looked about, speaking publicly was something he had long experience in. His dark eyes blazed with purpose as he spoke, his words were clear and loud enough for all to hear without difficulty.

"I have seen this planet tear itself apart, unable to resolve the myriad of problems it faces," he said. "I come from a planet which was destroyed because those with power did not heed the warnings from those with knowledge. Sadly, I see no difference here."

The politicians of the world sat silently, unsure still where this was going. They each sensed, though, that it wasn't going to be very pleasing.

"For me to do nothing upon seeing this as well as the risks involved, well that would be unethical, no?" he said. "As such, I am making it very clear that this madness will continue no longer. Either you seek unity to save this planet, or I will step in and do so."

"How do you propose that?" asked a president, standing up. "You're going to force us to do what you think is right? We disagree because what needs to be done is still debated. We do not agree what is the safest course."

"This moral relativism will doom the planet, while you are hand-wringing over options," spat Zod. "You will allow disaster to befall upon all of you simply because some stupid people wish to have 'opinions'? No, that shall not be, that is madness."

The politicians rose up, and their angry words were so many that all could be heard was a noisy din of voices that spread through the room. Zod merely stood there, calm and unmoved by the people around him. He waited until the room fell silent again.

"You are of the odd assumptions that there is a choice here," he said. "I assure you, there is none. If any of you wish to attempt to stop me, do go ahead. But when you fail, and fail you surely shall, my word will become law. Your people will not have a say, for they had it all this time and the results are pitiful. When decision-makers and those who chose them have led the planet on the path to oblivion, they have in essence given up their rights to decide what should be done."

He slammed his hand on the podium.

"Go back to your nations, and speak to your people. Tell them the time has come for the world to awaken to a new reality," he said, this time his voice becoming much louder. "_Now_ is the time for order."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Somewhere in the huge ocean lay a tiny island. Uninhabited by man, filled with plants, it stood majestically surrounded by water. Birds chirped up on the trees, the wind blew through the trees, and the air would've been breathed in deeply by any visitor so refreshing it was.

It was that island's shores that something that had laid on the water for a few weeks washed into. The birds watched motionless as a body, unconscious, lay on the sands. There it remained for a few weeks more, under the brilliantly bright and hot sunlight.


End file.
